Desnuda Adaptacion
by HelloGiggleGirls
Summary: El compro mi fotografia y poseyo mi alma. . . Esta historia es una adaptacion, nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de S .Meyer y la historia pertenece a Raine Miller, The Blackstone Affair Part 1
1. Prologo

_Bueno como ya dije nada es mio, solo la transcripción. . .. Espero les guste_

_Ah. . . si son menores de edad leer es bajo su responsabilidad esto contiene lenguaje fuerte y sexo explicito._

_XoXo _

_PROLOGO_

_Mayo 2012, Londres_

No sé una mierda sobre política americana. No necesito saber. Soy un ciudadano británico y el Parlamento es lo suficientemente confuso. La política no me interesa mucho. Pero me veo obligado a trabajar en torno a los productos derivados de los asuntos políticos todo el tiempo. Trato en materia de seguridad, tanto privada como para el gobierno británico. Soy bueno en mi trabajo. Me lo tomo muy en serio. En mi negocio tienes que ser bueno, porque cuando no eres bueno… la gente muere.

Un congresista de los Estados Unidos se estrella en un accidente aéreo. Interés periodístico, por supuesto. Pero cuando dice que el congresista era el probable candidato a la vicepresidencia para la parte recusante y las elecciones están solo a meses de distancia, entonces se hace noticia mundial en un latido. Especialmente cuando la gente que quiere el poder va a hacer casi cualquier cosa para asegurarse que el titular nunca pase a segundo plano. Luchando por un remplazo, el Partido Republicano comprensiblemente necesita llenar el espacio vacío en su candidatura. Y así es como llegué a descubrirla.

Primero recibí un correo electrónico de su padre. Una voz de mi pasado extendiendo un saludo cordial y un reconocimiento de donde habíamos terminado ambos. Bastante justo. Mi pasado ha sido uno colorido, incluyendo ambos, el bueno y el malo, y él vino a mi vida durante una de las partes buenas.

Después llegó una llamada telefónica donde me decía que tenía una hija viviendo en Londres. Estaba preocupado acerca de su seguridad y me dio algunos detalles preliminares sobre el porqué. Fui cortés y bastante seguro que no tenía por qué involucrarme. Mi trabajo me tenía sobrecargado tal como estaba. Organizar la seguridad _VIP _para las XXX

Olimpiadas de Londres prácticamente consumía mi tiempo y no tenía nada que perder por la hija de un conocido con el que me había encontrado en un torneo de póquer hacía más de seis años.

Le dije que no. Estaba incluso dispuesto a derivarlo a otra firma privada de seguridad como un favor personal cuando él jugó su carta. Los jugadores de póquer saben cuando mostrar sus manos. Me envió su foto en un segundo correo electrónico. Esa foto lo cambió todo. No fui el mismo después de verla y tampoco pude volver al hombre que había sido antes de hacerlo. No después de conocernos en la calle esa noche. Mi mundo entero se alteró debido a una fotografía. Una fotografía de mi hermosa chica americana.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPUTULO 1

BELLA

Que mi madre no pudiera ver esto ahora mismo era algo verdaderamente bueno. Le daría un infarto. Vine a la exposición de Jake esta noche porque le dije que lo haría y porque sé lo importante que es para él. También es importante para mí. Yo solo deseo lo mejor para mi amigo del mismo modo que él solo quiere lo mejor para mí. En los últimos tres años Jake ha estado a mi lado para consolarme, beber conmigo, compadecerse de mí e incluso para ayudarme a pagar el alquiler de vez en cuando dándome trabajo. Bueno, por eso y por el hecho de que él me hizo la fotografía del cuadro que estoy mirando en este momento. Y es una foto de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Posar como modelo de desnudos no es lo que siempre había soñado que sería el trabajo de mi vida ni mucho menos, pero es una manera de ganar un poco de dinero extra para pagar mis préstamos universitarios. Y últimamente me han estado haciendo ofertas otros fotógrafos. Jake me había dicho que me preparara porque despertaría más interés por la exposición de esta noche. _«La gente preguntará por la modelo. Dalo por_ _hecho, Bells»_. Ese es mi Jake, siempre tan optimista.

Di un sorbo a mi champán y contemplé la enorme fotografía colgada en la pared de la galería. Jake tiene talento. Para ser hijo de refugiados somalíes que empezaron con menos que nada en Reino Unido, él sabía cómo hacer una foto. Me hizo posar boca arriba con la cabeza girada a un lado, el brazo sobre el pecho y los dedos de la mano entreabiertos entre las piernas. Quiso que tuviera el cabello alborotado, las piernas en posición vertical y mi sexo cubierto. Me puse un tanga para la foto, pero no se ve. No se muestra nada que pudiera clasificar la imagen como porno. El término correcto en cualquier caso es «fotografía de desnudo artístico». O me fotografiaban con clase o yo no lo hacía. Bueno, lo cierto es que esperaba que mis fotos no fueran a parar a webs porno, pero hoy en día nadie lo puede saber con certeza. Yo no hacía fotos porno. Apenas tenía sexo.

—¡Aquí está mi chica! —Los grandes brazos de Jake me abrazaron

y apoyó la barbilla encima de mi cabeza—. Es increíble, ¿no? Y tienes los pies más bonitos del planeta.

—Todo lo que haces se ve bonito, Jake, hasta mis pies. —Me giré y le miré—. ¿Y has vendido algo ya? Deja que reformule la pregunta: _¿Cuántos_ has vendido?

—Por ahora tres y creo que éste se venderá muy pronto. —Jake me guiñó un ojo—. No seas obvia, pero ¿ves al tipo alto con el traje gris y pelo cobrizo que está hablando con Irina Andersen? Ha preguntado por él. Parece que está maravillado con tu espectacular cuerpo desnudo.

Seguramente ejercitará mucho la mano en cuanto tenga el cuadro para él solito. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso, Bella, cariño? Un tipo rico haciéndose una paja mientras contempla tu imponente belleza.

—¡Cállate! —le puse mala cara—. Eso es asqueroso. No me digas cosas así o tendré que dejar de aceptar trabajos. —Incliné la cabeza y negué con ella—. Menos mal que te quiero, maldita sea, Jacob Black. —Jake podía decir la cosa más grotesca del mundo y conseguir que sonara educada y refinada. Tenía que ser su acento inglés. Dios, hasta Ozzy Osbourne sonaba educado a veces gracias a ese acento.

—Pero tengo razón —replicó Jake mientras besaba mi mejilla—, y lo sabes. Ese hombre no ha parado de mirarte desde que entraste contoneándote. Y no es gay.

Me quedé mirando a Jake boquiabierta.

—Qué bien saberlo, gracias por la aclaración, Jake. ¡Y yo no me contoneo!

Soltó esa risita pícara y juguetona tan típica de él.

—Créeme, si a mí me mirara así ya me habría ofrecido para hacerle una mamada en el cuarto de atrás. Está buenísimo.

—Irás directo al infierno, ¿lo sabes? —eché un vistazo disimuladamente y miré al comprador. Jake tenía razón; ese hombre estaba buenísimo desde las suelas de sus zapatos Ferragamos hasta la punta de su cabello cobrizo ondulado. Casi metro noventa, musculoso, seguro de sí mismo, rico. No podía verle los ojos porque platicaba con la dueña de la galería. ¿Sobre mi foto tal vez? Difícil de decir, pero de todas maneras daba igual. Aunque la comprara yo no iba a volver a verle.

—¿Tengo razón, eh? —Jake me pilló mirándole y me dio un codazo en las costillas.

¿Sobre lo de las pajas? ¡Ni de broma, Jake! —Sacudí la cabeza lentamente—. Es demasiado atractivo como para recurrir a su mano para tener un orgasmo.

Y entonces, ese hombre tan atractivo se giró y me miró. Sus ojos atravesaron la sala y se clavaron en mí como si hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decirle a Benny. Eso era imposible, ¿no? Me siguió observando y al final tuve que bajar la mirada. De ninguna manera podía competir con su nivel de intensidad, o con lo que demonios fuera _eso _que llegaba hasta mí desde donde él se encontraba. Sentí de inmediato la necesidad de huir.

La seguridad era lo primero.

Terminé mi champán de otro trago. —Me tengo que ir. Y la exposición es fantástica —Abracé a mi amigo—. ¡Vas a ser famoso en el mundo entero! —le dije sonriendo—. ¡Dentro de unos cincuenta años!

Jake se rió mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta.

—¡Llámame, reina!

Le dije adiós con la mano sin darme la vuelta y salí. La calle estaba abarrotada para ser Londres un día de diario. Los inminentes Juegos

Olímpicos habían convertido la ciudad en una absoluta maraña de personas. Tardaría años en encontrar un taxi. ¿Debería arriesgarme y caminar hasta la estación de metro más cercana? Me miré los tacones, que quedaban geniales con mi vestido, pero que claramente estaban muy lejos de ser lo más cómodo para andar. Y si cogía el metro todavía tendría que caminar un par de manzanas en mitad de la oscuridad hasta llegar a mi piso. Mi madre me diría que no lo hiciera, por supuesto. Pero, de nuevo, mi madre no estaba en Londres. Mi madre vivía en San Francisco, donde yo no quería estar. _Que le den_. Empecé a caminar.

—Es una malísima idea, Isabella . Ni lo consideres. Déjame que te de un aventón.

Me quedé de piedra en mitad de la calle. Sabía quién me estaba hablando aunque no había escuchado su voz antes. Me giré poco a poco hasta quedarme frente a los ojos que se habían clavado en mí en la galería.

—No te conozco de nada —dije.

Él sonrió y sus labios se levantaron más por un lado que por el otro de su boca. Señaló su auto junto a la acera, un elegante Range Rover HSE negro. El tipo de todoterreno que solo se pueden permitir los británicos con dinero. No es que no hubiera notado antes de que él tuviera dinero, pero esto era jugar en otra liga.

Tragué saliva. Sus ojos eran verdes, muy claros y penetrantes.

—¿Solo porque conoces mi nombre esperas que… que me monte en un auto contigo? ¿Estás loco?

Caminó hacia mí y alargó la mano. —Edward Cullen

Miré su mano con fijeza, tan sumamente elegante con el puño blanco enmarcando la manga gris de su chaqueta de diseñador. —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Acabo de comprar una obra titulada _El reposo de Isabella _en la Galería Andersen por una bonita suma de dinero hace menos de quince minutos. Y estoy completamente seguro de que no tengo ninguna discapacidad mental. Suena más políticamente correcto que _loco, _¿no crees? —siguió con la mano extendida.

Extendí mi mano y acepté la suya. Oh, fue increíble. O quizá se me había ido la cabeza porque le estaba dando la mano a un extraño que acababa de comprar un cuadro de mi cuerpo desnudo. Edward tenía un pulso firme. Y sexy también. ¿Me lo había imaginado o me había acercado a él? O _quizá _era yo la loca porque mis pies no se habían movido ni medio centímetro. Sus ojos verdes estaban más cerca de mí que hacía un segundo y podía oler su colonia. Algo tan deliciosamente divino que era un pecado oler tan bien y ser humano.

—Isabella Swan —dije.

Me soltó la mano. —Y ahora que nos conocemos… —continuó, señalándome primero a mí y luego a sí mismo—, Isabella, Edward. —Señaló con su cabeza hacia su Range Rover—. Ahora, ¿me dejas llevarte a casa?

Volví a tragar saliva. —¿Por qué te molestas tanto?

—¿Porque no quiero que te pase nada? ¿Porque esos tacones te quedan estupendos pero debe de ser un infierno caminar con ellos? ¿Porque es peligroso para una mujer andar sola por la noche en medio de la ciudad? —Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo—. Sobre todo una mujer como tú —Su boca se curvó ligeramente por un lado de nuevo—. Por muchas razones, señorita Swan.

—¿Y si no estoy a salvo contigo? —Enarcó una ceja—. Sigo sin conocerte o sin saber nada de ti, o si Edward Cullen es tu verdadero nombre. —_¿Me acababa de poner mala cara?_

—En eso tienes razón. Y es algo que puedo solucionar fácilmente. —

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un carné de conducir con su nombre, Edward Anthony Cullen . Me dio una tarjeta de visita con el mismo nombre y en la que ponía _«Seguridad Internacional Cullen_ _S.A.» _grabado en la cartulina—. Puedes quedártela —volvió a sonreír—. Estoy muy ocupado con mi trabajo, señorita Swan. No tengo tiempo para que mi pasatiempo sea ser asesino en serie, te lo prometo.

Me reí. —Muy bueno, señor Cullen. —Me metí su tarjeta en el bolso—. Está bien. Me monto. —Volvió a levantar las cejas y a sonreír otra vez con la comisura de la boca.

Me estremecí por dentro por el doble sentido de «montar» e intenté concentrarme en lo incómodos que eran mis zapatos como para andar hasta la estación de metro y en lo buena idea que era dejar que me llevara en su auto.

Me empujó suavemente con la mano en mi espalda y me dirigió hasta la acera. —Entra. —Edward dejó que me acomodara y luego caminó al otro lado de la calle, deslizándose detrás del volante como una pantera.

Me miró y lado la cabeza. — ¿Y dónde vive la señorita Swan?

—En Nelson Square, Southwark.

Frunció el ceño y luego apartó la cara para incorporarse a la carretera.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿No le gustaban los americanos?_

—Estoy aquí con una beca de la Universidad de Londres. En un programa de posgrado —añadí, preguntándome a mí misma por qué sentía la necesidad de contarle mi vida.

—¿Y lo de ser modelo?

En cuanto me hizo la pregunta aumentó la tensión sexual. Hice una pausa antes de responder. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo exactamente: imaginándome en la foto. Desnuda. Y a pesar de lo incómoda que me sentía, abrí la boca y le dije: —Esto, posé… posé para mi amigo, el fotógrafo Jacob Black. Me lo pidió y me ayuda a pagar las facturas, ya sabes.

—La verdad es que no mucho, pero me encanta tu retrato, señorita

Swan. —Mantuvo la vista en la carretera.

Me puse tensa con ese comentario. _¿Quién demonios era él para juzgar lo que hago para ganarme la vida?_

—Bueno, nunca he tenido mi propia empresa internacional como tú, señor Cullen. Recurrí a lo de ser modelo. Me gusta más dormir en una cama que en un banco del parque. Y la calefacción. ¡Los inviernos aquí joden mucho! —El borde de mi voz era evidente hasta para mis propios oídos.

—En mi opinión hay muchas cosas que _joden. _—Se giró y me lanzó una mirada experta con sus ojos verdes.

El modo en el que dijo «joden» hizo que me entrara un cosquilleo de una manera que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo buena que era mi capacidad de fantasear. Puede que no tenga toneladas de experiencia práctica entre las sábanas, pero mis fantasías no sufren ni un ápice por falta de uso.

—Bueno, estamos de acuerdo en algo entonces. —Me llevé los dedos a la frente y me la froté. La imagen de la polla de Edward y la palabra «joder» en el mismo espacio de mi cerebro eran excesivos en este momento.

—¿Dolor de cabeza?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Aminoramos la velocidad ante un semáforo y me miró; sus ojos subieron de mis muslos a mi cara con un ritmo lento, medido. —Adiviné. No has cenado, has tomado solo el champán que te bebiste de un trago en la galería y ahora es tarde y tu cuerpo está protestando —volvió a levantar las cejas—. ¿Me he acercado?

Tragué saliva, deseando beber agua desesperadamente. _Bingo, señor_

_Cullen. Me lee el pensamiento como si yo fuera un cómic barato. Quienquiera que seas, eres bueno._

—Solo necesito dos aspirinas y un poco de agua y estaré bien.

Sacudió la cabeza. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo, Isabella?

—¿Volvemos a los nombres otra vez? —Me lanzó una mirada neutral pero noté que estaba molesto—. Desayuné tarde, ¿De acuerdo? Me prepararé algo cuando llegue a casa. —Miré por la ventana. La luz del semáforo debió haber cambiado porque empezamos a avanzar de nuevo.

Los únicos sonidos los emitía su cuerpo cuando giraba al tomar la curva. Y era un sonido demasiado sexy como para poder mi mirada apartada de él durante mucho tiempo. Me arriesgué a mirarle. De perfil, Edward tenía una nariz prominente, pero en él daba igual, seguía siendo muy guapo.

Ignorándome y actuando como si no estuviera a medio metro de él, condujo de manera eficiente. Edward parecía conocer Londres, porque no me pidió en ningún momento ninguna indicación. Sin embargo, podía olerle y la fragancia me afectaba a la cabeza. Realmente necesitaba salir de ese coche.

Hizo un ruido brusco y se detuvo en una pequeña tienda de comestibles. —Quédate aquí. Solo será un minuto. —Su voz sonó un poco tensa. Mucho más que un poco, de hecho. Todo en él encerraba tensión.

Y autoridad. Como si te dijera lo que tenías que hacer y que ni se te ocurriera llevarle la contraria.

La calidez de su coche y su acogedor asiento de cuero eran muy agradables bajo la fina falda que llevaba puesta esa noche. Edward tenía razón sobre una cosa: me habría muerto caminando hasta el metro. Por lo que aquí estaba yo, sentada en el vehículo de prácticamente un extraño que me había visto desnuda, que casi me obligó a llevarme en coche y que ahora salía de la tienda con una bolsa en la mano y una mirada seria. Toda la situación era más que rara.

—¿Qué necesitabas comprar?

Me acercó con decisión una botella de agua a la mano y abrió un sobre de aspirinas. Cogí las dos cosas sin decir ni una palabra, sin importarme que me observara tomarme de un trago las pastillas. El agua desapareció en menos de un minuto. Luego me puso una barrita de proteínas en la rodilla.

—Cómetela ahora—su voz tenía ese tono de _«conmigo no se juega_»—.

Por favor —añadió.

Suspiré y abrí la barrita energética de chocolate blanco. El crujido del envoltorio llenó el silencio del coche. Le di un mordisco y mastiqué despacio. Sabía de maravilla. Lo que me trajo era lo que necesitaba.

Desesperadamente.

—Gracias —susurré sintiéndome de repente muy sensible y con unas ganas de llorar cada vez más fuertes. Me contuve lo mejor que pude.

También mantuve la cabeza gacha.

—Un placer —contestó con suavidad—, todo el mundo necesita lo básico, Isabella. Comida, agua… una cama.

_Una cama. _La tensión sexual regreso, o quizá nunca se había ido. Edward parecía tener el don de hacer que una palabra inocente sonara como el sexo apasionado, alucinante y acalorado que recuerdas durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Estuvo sentado a mi lado y no arrancó hasta que me terminé toda la barrita de proteínas.

—_¿_Cuál es tu dirección? —preguntó.

—Franklin Crossing, número 41.

Edward salió del estacionamiento de la tienda y volvió a la carretera que me acercaba a mi piso con el girar de las llantas. Mi teléfono vibró dentro de mi bolso. Lo saqué y vi que me llegó un mensaje de Jake.

Jacob Black: llegast bien a ksa?

Le respondí un rápido «Sí» y volví a cerrar los ojos. Sentía como la jaqueca empezaba a remitir. Me encontraba más relajada de lo que había estado en horas. El agotamiento ganó, imagino, porque de lo contrario nunca me habría permitido quedarme dormida en el coche de Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Alguien olía muy bien mientras ellos me tocaban. Podía oler la sal y sentir el peso de una mano en mi hombro. Pero el miedo creció todas maneras. La explosión de terror me llevó de vuelta a la conciencia justo a tiempo. Conocía lo que era, pero sentir el pánico me gobernó.

Debería haberlo sabido. El sentimiento había estado conmigo por años.

—Isabella, despierta.

Esa voz. ¿De quién era? Abrí mis ojos y me enfrenté a la intensidad azul de Edward Cullen a no más de diez centímetros de distancia. Me eché hacia atrás en el asiento para tomar más distancia ese hermoso rostro y yo. Ahora lo recordaba. Él compró mi fotografía anoche. Y me había traído a casa.

—¡Mierda! Lo siento, yo... ¿Me he quedado dormida? —juguetee con la manilla de la puerta pero no reconocí el coche. Luché ciegamente para salir, para alejarme.

La mano de Edward se disparó sobre la mía y la cubrió, calmándome con un toque firme. —Tranquila. Estás a salvo, todo está bien. Solo te has quedado dormida.

—De acuerdo... lo siento. —Jadeé algunas respiraciones profundas, miré hacia fuera, y luego me volví hacia él, que continuaba mirando cada uno de mis movimientos.

—¿Por qué sigues pidiendo disculpas?

—No lo sé. —Murmuré. Lo sabía, pero no podía pensar acerca de eso en este momento.

—¿Estás bien? —Sonrió lentamente con una inclinación de cabeza.

Juro que le gustó el hecho de que me sacudiera. No estaba muy segura si no lo había hecho. Realmente necesitaba alejarme de esta situación ahora mismo, antes de que estuviera de acuerdo de todas las maneras posibles. Algo parecido a las líneas de: «Quítate la ropa y tírate en el gran asiento trasero de mi Range Rover, Isabella». Este hombre tenía una forma de control que en serio me ponía nerviosa.

—Gracias por el paseo. Y por el agua. Y por las otras co...

—Cuídate, Isabella Swan —presionó el botón y la cerradura chasqueó—. ¿Tienes tu llave lista? Esperaré hasta que estés dentro. ¿Qué piso es?

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y las remplacé con mi teléfono que todavía se mantenía en mi regazo. —Vivo en el estudio del quinto piso.

—¿Compañera?

—Bueno, sí, pero probablemente no esté —de nuevo, preguntándome por qué mi lengua está compartiendo información con un desconocido.

—Miraré hasta que enciendas la luz, entonces. —La cara de Edward era ilegible. No tenía idea de qué estaba pensando.

Empujé la puerta y salí fuera. —Buenas noches, Edward Cullen.

—Dejé su coche en la acera y me dirigí hacia mi edificio sintiendo su mirada sobre mí mientras caminaba. Poniendo las llaves en la puerta, me volví sobre mi hombro para ver el Rover. Las ventanas eran tan negras que no podía ver el interior, pero él estaba ahí, esperando a que entrase para poder irse.

Abrí la puerta del vestíbulo, delante de mí, los cinco pisos de escaleras. Me quité los tacones y subí descalza. En el segundo en que entre a mi apartamento, encendí las luces y cerré con llave. Colapsé, literalmente, sobre la puerta de madera buscando apoyo. Mis tacones cayeron al suelo con un estruendo, y exhalé un largo suspiro. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Me tomé un minuto para alejarme de la maldita puerta y apoyar la cabeza sobre la ventana. Corrí la cortina con el dedo para encontrar que el coche se había ido. Edward Cullen se había ido.

Una carrera de ocho kilómetros era solo una manera para ayudar a borrar de mi cabeza la niebla de la última noche —al puro estilo _Alicia en_ _el país de las Maravillas _cayendo en un maldito agujero. En serio, siento como si hubiese vivido todo lo de del "Cómeme" y "Bébeme" también. Jesús, ¿El champán tendría alguna droga? Actúo como si lo hubiese sido. ¿Permitir que un hombre desconocido me lleve en su auto, me deje en casa y tome el control de mi comida? Bueno, fue estúpido y me dije a mí misma que debía olvidarlo tanto eso, como a él. La vida era lo suficientemente complicada sin tomar prestados más problemas.

Eso es lo que la tía Marie siempre dice. Imaginando su reacción por mis modales, sonreí. Sabía a ciencia cierta que mi tía abuela estaba menos interesada en fotos de desnudos que mi propia madre. Ella no era ninguna mojigata. Preparé la lista de reproducción de mi iPod y me fui.

Muy pronto, el encuentro incómodo de la última noche quedó olvidado en la acera del Puente Waterloo de Londres. Se sentía bien el presionarme a mí mismo físicamente y sólo correr. Tenían que ser las endorfinas. Maldiciendo interiormente por otra referencia al sexo, me pregunté si ese era mi problema y la razón por la que Edward había estado mucho más flexible la última noche. Tal vez, yo necesitaba un orgasmo. _Estás muy jodida_. Sí, y solo podía imaginar versiones literales y figurativas de esa declaración.

Seguí adelante y crucé por el camino del Thames que sigue al gran río. Mi iPod ayudó también. La música tenía una forma de resetear el cerebro.

Con Eminem y Rihanna batallando contra el amor y las mentiras, o mintiendo por el bien de su amor en mis oídos. Mantuve un ritmo constante y admiré la arquitectura por la que pasé en mi recorrido. La historia en una ciudad tan antigua como Londres era enorme, y sin embargo, contrastando con las construcciones, el mundo moderno jugaba en perfecto balance.

Dualidad. Amaba vivir aquí.

Ser modelo no era mi único trabajo. Todos los alumnos matriculados en el programa de postgrados para la Conservación del Arte en la Universidad de Londres debían hacer una pasantía en La Galería Rothvale de Winchester House. El duque de Winchester del siglo XVll se había alojado en el departamento de arte de la Universidad de Londres durante casi cincuenta años y, en mi opinión, era una de las más hermosas localizaciones para estudiar, ciertamente no existía en ningún otro lugar.

Accediendo por la entrada de empleados, enseñé mi credencial a seguridad y lo hice de nuevo en los estudios de conservación.

—Señorita Bella, buen día para usted. —Harry. Tan correcto y formal. El guardia del salón trasero me saludó de la misma manera como lo hacía siempre que vengo. Mantuve la esperanza de que alguna vez el dijese algo distinto. ¿No atrapaste ningún _frikie _millonario controlador la última noche, Señorita Bella?

—Hola, Harry. —Le di mi mejor sonrisa mientras me dejaba pasar.

Me mantuve enfocada y firme durante mi trabajo. La pintura era una maravilla, uno de los primeros trabajos de Mallerton, titulado sencillamente, _Lady Percival_. Una absolutamente cautivante mujer de cabello negro, vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos, un libro en su mano y una de las más magníficas figuras femeninas que alguna vez se podría tener, ocupaba la mayor parte del lienzo. Ella no era tan bonita como expresiva. Me hubiese gustado conocer su historia. La pintura había sufrido algunos daños con el incendio en los sesenta y nunca había sido tocada desde entonces. Lady Percival necesitaba un poco te atención y cariño y yo sería una de las afortunadas que se lo daría.

Justo cuando iba a tomarme un descanso, mi teléfono sonó. ¿Llamada desconocida? Se me hizo extraño. No di mi número. La Agencia Lorenzo que me representaba tenía unas estrictas reglas de divulgación.

—¿Hola?

—Isabella Swan. —La sexy cadencia de una voz inglesa se apoderó de mí.

Era él. Edward Cullen. Cómo, no tenía idea. O por qué incluso, pero era él, su acento sexy en vivo y en directo desde el otro lado del teléfono. Reconocería esa voz de comando en cualquier sitio.

—¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

—Tú me lo diste la otra noche —su voz ardió en mi oído y supe que mentía.

—No —dije lentamente, intentando frenar mis crecientes latidos del corazón—. No te di mi número la última noche. —¿Por qué me llamaba?

—Puedo haber tomando por accidente tu teléfono mientras estabas durmiendo… y llamar a mi celular con él. Me distrajiste por estar deshidratada y hambrienta —escuché voces apagadas en el fondo como si estuviese en una oficina—. Es muy fácil tomar el teléfono equivocado cuando todos se ven iguales.

—Entonces, tomaste mi teléfono y marcaste al tuyo para tener mi número dentro del historial de llamadas recibidas. Eso es algo raro, Sr. Cullen . —Estaba empezando a estar bastante cabreada con el Sr. Alto, Oscuro y Bien Parecido con hermosos ojos verdes, por su completa falta de límites personales.

—Por favor, llámame Edward, Isabella. Quiero que me llames Edward.

—Y yo quiero que tú respetes mi privacidad, Edward.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres Brynne? Pensé que estarías realmente agradecida por el aventón de anoche —Habló con una voz demasiado suave—, y lucías como si te hubiese gustado la cena también —hizo una pausa por un momento—. Me lo agradeciste —más silencio—. En tu condición nunca hubieras llegado a casa segura. —¿Enserio? Sus palabras me hicieron regresar directamente de vuelta a la abrumadora emoción que había sentido la última noche, cuando él me compró el agua y el Advil. Y por más que lo odié, tengo que admitir que él tenía razón.

—De acuerdo… mira, Edward, te debo el aventón de anoche. Fue bueno llamar de tu parte y te agradezco por la ayuda, pero...

—Entonces, cena conmigo. Una cena adecuada, preferentemente no algo cerrado en plástico o aluminio, y definitivamente no en mi auto.

—Oh, no. Perdón, pero no creo que eso sea una buena ide...

—Acabas de decir "Edward, te debo el aventón", y eso es lo que quiero,

a ti, cenando conmigo. Esta noche.

Mi corazón latió más fuerte. No puedo hacer esto. Él me afecta de una manera extraña. Me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Edward Cullen era terreno peligroso para una chica como yo —El gran tiburón blanco tiene hambre de una solitaria nadadora en una desolada playa.

—Tengo planes para esta noche. —Solté en mi teléfono. Una total mentira.

—Entonces, mañana por la noche.

—Yo… yo no puedo entonces. Estaré trabajando hasta tarde y las sesiones de fotos siempre me dejan exhaust...

—Perfecto. Te recogeré de tu sesión, te alimentaré, y te dejaré en casa temprano para que te metas a la cama.

—¡Continuas interrumpiéndome cada vez que hablo! No puedo pensar cuando empiezas a hablar ladrando ordenes, Edward. ¿Haces eso con todo el mundo o solo yo soy especial? —No me gustó como la conversación se había vuelto tan rápido a su favor. Era enloquecedor. Y lo que sea que él dijera en relación con dejarme en casa temprano me dejó imaginando todo tipo de cosas prohibidas.

—Sí… y sí, señorita Isabella, lo eres —pude sentir el sexo goteando de su voz a través de mi teléfono, y me asustó totalmente. Soy una estúpida idiota por formular una pregunta como esa. Así se hace Bella. Edward dice que eres especial.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo ahora. —mi voz sonó ida. Sabía que lo había hecho. Él solo me desarmó jodidamente fácil. Lo intenté de nuevo—. Gracias por la oferta, Edward, pero no puedo.

—Dime que no —me interrumpió—, y esa será la razón por la que te recogeré de la sesión mañana para la cena. Has admitido que me debes un favor, y he llamado por eso. Es eso lo que quiero, Isabella.

Maldito, ¡lo ha vuelto a hacer de nuevo! Suspiré audiblemente en el teléfono y me mantuve en silencio por un momento. No iba a caer tan fácilmente.

—¿Sigues ahí, Isabella?

—¿Entonces quieres que hable ahora? Seguro que cambias de parecer rápidamente. Cada vez que hablo, tú me interrumpes. ¿No te ha enseñado tu madre ningún tipo de modales, Edward?

—Ella no pudo. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

Mierda. —Ahh, bueno, eso lo explica. Reamente lo siento, mira Edward; realmente tengo que volver al trabajo. Cuídate. —Tomé el camino cobarde y terminé la llamada.

Apoyé mi mejilla en la mesa de trabajo y descanse por un minuto, o cinco. Edward me había agotado. No sabía cómo lo manejaba, pero lo hacía.

Después de rato conseguí levantarme de la silla y me dirigí hacia la sala de descanso. Tomé la taza más grande que pude encontrar, la llené hasta la mitad de leche, agregué azúcar y una cantidad moderada de café. Quizá el zumbido de la cafeína pueda ayudarme, o dejarme en coma.

Mirando alrededor mi área de trabajo, vi a la cautivante Lady Paercival preparada y esperando muy elegantemente como lo ha estado haciendo por más de un siglo. Con café en mano, me volví hacia ella y me ocupé de limpiar la suciedad del libro que ella sostenía tan cariñosamente contra su pecho.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

La hermosa piel marrón de Jake lucía realmente bien sobre la camisa amarillo pálido envuelta sobre su cuerpo musculoso. La confianza brotaba de Jake en todos los aspectos de su vida. Totalmente optimista. Me gustaría ser más como él. Yo daba lo mejor de mí, pero digamos que lo mejor de mí apestaba.

—Así que ese tipo, Edward, intenta follarte, ¿eh? Vi cómo te miraba,

Bella. Él nunca _dejó _de mirarte —murmuró Jake—, no es que lo culpe.

Jake siempre ha sido así de dulce. Mi chico indicado cuando necesito un hombro. Es entrometido, sin embargo. Intenté toda la noche mantener la conversación en el tema de su exposición de fotografía y la galería, pero seguía dirigiendo la conversación de nuevo a Edward.

—Sí, bueno, tiene una manera de conseguir la sartén por el mango y no me gusta, Jake —metí mi patata a la francesa —. Me niego a llamar -metí una patata frita en un poco de aderezo y la llevé hasta mi boca—. Y gracias por hacer de mí una mujer enorme mentira hasta que has llamado.

Jake señaló una patata y me sonrió. —Así que esa es la razón por la que casi me abrazaste a través de mi teléfono.

Tomé un trago de mi sidra, ya sin hambre de hamburguesa y patatas fritas. —Gracias por la invitación, amigo. —Incluso a mis oídos soné como una pesada.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no sales con él? Es sexi. Te desea mucho. Ciertamente, puede darse el lujo de darte un buen rato. —Jake tomó mi mano y apretó sus labios suaves en mi piel—. Necesitas un poco de diversión, amor, o algo de sexo. Todo el mundo tiene que vivir poco de vez en cuando. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Cogí la mano de él y tomé otro trago de Sheppy. —_No _voy a hablar de la última vez que follé, Jacob. Te estás pasando de la raya.

Me dio una mirada paciente. —Sin duda necesitas un orgasmo, querida.

No hice caso de su comentario. —Es simplemente tan… bueno, yo… él es… el hombre es jodidamente intenso. Sus palabras, las cosas que hace, la ceja levantada, los ojos verdes… —apunté con mi dedo a mi cabeza como un revólver y apreté el gatillo—. No puedo pensar cuando empieza a darme órdenes —vi que Jake había apartado también el plato —. ¿Estás listo para irte?

—Sí. Vamos a llevar a casa esa vagina sexualmente frustrada. Quizás consigas una cita con tu vibrador y eso te ayudará.

Le di una patada a Jake por debajo de la mesa.

Durante el viaje en taxi hasta mi casa, pensé en la noche anterior en el coche de Edward. Yo, obviamente, me había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir. Esa había sido una enorme sorpresa. _Nunca _había hecho cosas como estás. Nunca. Con mi historial, bajar la guardia con extraños no estaba en el menú, sobre todo el asunto de dormir. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho con Edward? ¿Era su magnífico aspecto? En realidad, solo había visto su rostro, pero podría decir que bajo el traje de seda estaba bien construido. El hombre tenía el paquete completo. ¿Por qué yo cuando podría tener a quién quisiera?

—Así que, ¿estás contratada para una sesión de estudio mañana en lo de Demetri?

—Sí —abracé a Jake—. Gracias por la referencia, cariño, y la cena.

Eres el mejor —le di un beso en la mejilla—. _Ve con dios*_, hombre sexy.

—¡Me encanta cuando me hablas en español, bebé! —Jake hizo señas con las manos hacia su pecho—. ¡Sigue haciéndolo! Quiero impresionar a Sam la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad.

Dejé a Jake en el taxi con una sonrisa en el rostro, soplando un beso. Me dirigí a mi departamento, que me encantaba y adoraba, estuve en la ducha en menos de cinco minutos, y en pijama en otros diez después de eso. Acababa de poner mi cepillo de dientes en el soporte cuando mi teléfono sonó. Miré la pantalla. _Mierda_. Edward.

Presioné aceptar y reuní el coraje para hablar. —Edward...

—Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre, así que supongo que te perdonaré por colgarme hoy —su voz pausada y elegante se apoderó de mí, aumentando mi conciencia de su masculinidad y la promesa de sexo al instante.

Finalmente, preguntó—: Entonces, ¿cómo estuvieron tus planes esta noche? —podía imaginar esa boca formando una línea firme de molestia.

—Estuvo bien, bien. En realidad, acabo de llegar... de la cena.

—¿Y qué pediste de cenar, Isabella?

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber, Edward?

—Para poder saber lo que te gusta —¡y justo así, lo hizo de nuevo!

Venciendo mi actitud defensiva con algunas palabras y dejando caer algunas insinuaciones sexuales, como siempre. Y haciéndome sentir como una perra frívola.

—Pedí una hamburguesa sin carne, patatas fritas y sidra. —Sentí como me relajaba un poco y suavicé mi tono.

—¿Vegetariana?

—No, en absoluto. Me encanta la carne —quiero decir— como... carne... todo el tiempo —_Querido señor_. La breve sensación de relajación se desvaneció al instante y volví a tropezar con mis palabras como una adolescente.

Edward se rió en el teléfono. —Así que, ¿una buena selección de carnes y sidra en el menú está bien para ti?

—Oye, yo nunca dije que saldría contigo —cerré mis ojos.

—Pero lo harás —su voz me hizo algo. Incluso a través del teléfono, sin sentido de la vista, me obligó a querer llegar a un acuerdo justo para verlo de nuevo. Para verlo otra vez. Olerlo de nuevo.

Gemí en el teléfono. —Me estás matando aquí, Edward.

—No —se rió en voz baja—, ya hemos establecido que no soy un asesino en serie, ¿recuerdas?

—Así que asegura, Sr. Cullen, que si _me mata_, será el número uno en la lista de sospechosos.

Rio y su sonido me hizo sonreír. —Entonces, ¿has estado hablando con tus amigos de mí?

—Tal vez llevo un diario secreto y he escrito sobre ti. La policía lo encontrará cuando busquen pistas en mi casa.

—La Srta. Swan tiene gusto por lo dramático. ¿Toma clases de actuación en la escuela?

—No. Sólo ve un montón de episodios de CSI.

—Bueno, estoy imaginándomelo todo ahora. Carne, cidra y Redes de

Investigación y Crimen. Una bonita mezcla ecléctica que tienes a tu favor... entre otras cosas —dijo la última parte en voz muy baja, la sugerencia de sus palabras me golpeó directamente entre mis piernas. —Entonces, ¿Dónde te recojo mañana después de tu sesión de fotos?

—Es una sesión de estudio, así que en la Agencia de Demetri, décimo piso del edificio Shires.

—Te encontraré, Isabella. Envíame un texto cuando hayas terminado y yo estaré allí. Buenas noches —su voz cambió, sonando más abrupto.

Oí un chasquido y luego el tono, dándome cuenta de que Edward había terminado la llamada esta vez. ¿Venganza por lo de antes? Quizás.

Pero mientras me metía en la cama y reproducía nuestra conversación en la oscuridad, tomé conciencia del hecho de que él se había salido con la suya otra vez. Tenía una cita con Edward mañana, y nunca había aceptado ir.

Le envié un texto a Edward cuando Marco observaba el trabajo a través de las imágenes. He trabajado con Marco en otra ocasión y me gustó mucho. Con sede en Milán, le gustaban las poses clásicas con una reminiscencia de los años treinta y cuarenta.

—Te ves magnífica en estás, _bella__1_—dijo Marco con ese bonito ronroneo italiano—, la cámara es tu amiga.

—Fue lindo. Gracias, Marco.

Todavía tenía que prepararme y me dirigí al vestidor. Traté de no preocuparme por mi apariencia, pero Edward era condenadamente guapo. Yo era... sólo yo. Sabía que tenía un cuerpo decente. Lo mantenía de esa manera, y mi cuerpo era mi vida en este momento, así que me cuidaba. Y recibía mucha atención por parte de adolescentes. _Demasiada atención_. Pero no era hermosa. Tenía el pelo largo, recto, de color marrón chocolate, nada especial. Mis ojos eran probablemente la cosa más singular de mí. El color era extraño —una especie de mezcla de marrón, café claro y miel. Nunca supe que poner en la casilla de mi licencia de conducir. Lo dejé en... marrón.

Abrí la bolsa y me deslicé fuera de la bata. Era casi verano, y asumí que esta noche sería casual al final de un día de trabajo, elegí ropa que sería indulgente con el tipo de clima —pantalones de lino con cordón, un top negro sin mangas de seda y zapatos de cuero negro. Me colgué en los hombros mi chaqueta de punto verde favorita y le presté un poco de atención al resto de mi cuerpo. Me cepillé el pelo y me decidí por una cola de caballo envuelta con un mechón de pelo alrededor de la goma elástica. A continuación, maquillaje, lo cual no me tomó mucho tiempo. Rara vez uso poco más que rímel y colorete. Algo de brillo de labios y un rocío de mi perfume me completa. _Lista para salir, Bella_.

Pulsé el botón de llamada en los ascensores y esperé. Edward no había dicho exactamente dónde nos reuniríamos e imaginé que el vestíbulo estaría bien. Parecía conocer la ciudad como la palma de su mano.

Marco se acercó y me dio un abrazo de despedida. Era un tipo demostrativo, siempre abrazando y besando dos veces en la mejilla, de esa manera europea tan característica de él —y hacía que yo, la americana, apestara para eso. Podía admitir estar completamente encantada por este tipo de comportamiento caballeroso que rara vez aparecía en mi tierra natal.

Le devolví el abrazo y le ofrecí la mejilla. Marco apretó los labios contra mi mandíbula derecha mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Edward apareció frente a nosotros, su mandíbula en una línea dura.

Tropecé hacia atrás del abrazo de Marco y sentí las manos de Edward agarrarme, pegándose a mi cintura. —Isabella, cariño, aquí estás —quitó sus brazos de mi cintura para envolverlos alrededor de mis hombros, y efectivamente me alejó de Marco para que yo pudiera pegarme a su cuerpo. Su muy duro y musculoso cuerpo. Pude sentir la mirada de Edward sobre Marco y sabía que debía hacer algo antes de que la situación se pusiera más tensa de lo que ya era—. Preséntanos, Isabella —dijo en mi oído, el roce de su barba picando mi mandíbula y debilitando mis rodillas.

—Edward Cullen, Marco Carvaletti, mi… mi fotógrafo de hoy — _¡Mierda! _¿Realmente soné tan vacilante y débil? Juro que estaba en serios problemas con este hombre. Me afectaba de una manera tan desconcertante pero excitante al mismo tiempo, una mezcla tentadora gritando: _¡Peligro! _en mi cabeza.

Edward le tendió la mano y le ofreció un saludo al italiano con expresión perpleja a nuestra situación. —¿Cómo estuvo mi chica hoy, Sr. Carvaletti? —Edward arrastró las palabras con su voz elegante.

Marco dio apenas la insinuación de una sonrisa. —Isabella hizo su trabajo a la perfección, Sr. Cullen. Siempre —el ascensor sonó de nuevo y Marco puso su brazo para detenerlo—. ¿Van a la planta baja? — preguntó Marco, entrando.

—Lo haremos pero todavía no —respondió Edward, colocando una mano sobre mis dos brazos y sosteniéndome firme. Nos enfrentamos a las puertas del ascensor a punto de cerrar. ¿_Lo haremos? _No se me escapó la sugerencia en ese comentario. La imagen de su hermoso cabello cobrizo moviéndose lentamente sobre su cabeza, flotando entre mis piernas era más de lo que mi libido podía soportar en ese momento.

—Adiós, Marco, ¡gracias por contratarme! —logré balbucear, levantando una mano en una despedida.

—Gracias a _ti, bella, _las fotos son preciosas, como siempre —Marco besó sus dos dedos y me los lanzó cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron delante de él, dejándome segura en el agarre de Edward y totalmente a solas con el hombre que tenía una erección presionada contra mi trasero y la promesa de saber exactamente cómo usarlo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Escupí, apartándome de él— ¿Qué pasa con _mi chica _y ese comportamiento territorial, Edward? —me volví a su hermoso rostro, muy consciente de que yo respiraba fuerte y con cada inhalación saboreaba más de su delicioso aroma en mi interior.

Se acercó a mí, apoyándome contra la pared en el pasillo. Su enorme cuerpo cerniéndose mientras que muy deliberadamente bajó su boca a la mía. Los labios de Edward eran suaves en contraste con su barba de candado, y su lengua, como el terciopelo, se reunió con la mía en un instante; acariciando cada parte de mi boca, enredándose con mi lengua, succionando mi labio inferior, llegando a mi interior. Presionando su cuerpo con más fuerza contra mí, sentí la longitud de su miembro sólido golpear mi vientre. Edward Cullen tomó el control de mi cuerpo y lo dejé.

Gemí en sus besos y enterré las manos en su pelo. Lo acerqué más, mis pezones rozando contra los músculos de su pecho fuerte y masculino.

Apenas podía creerlo. Excepto que esto no era ficción, él me besaba apasionadamente en un vestíbulo público, en el décimo piso del Edificio

Shires, en frente de la Agencia Demetri. Vino aquí para encontrarme a _mí_.

Sostuvo ambos lados de mi rostro, así no podría alejarme de la embestida de su lengua. Yo estaba abierta para él y para cualquier cosa que quisiera conmigo. Mi reacción ante Edward era una debilidad. Lo supe todo el tiempo, aunque no lo había aceptado. Lo real era devastador.

Quitó una mano de mi cara y la llevó a descansar en mi cuello. Su beso desaceleró, convirtiéndose en mordiscos suaves hasta que apartó sus labios y sentí el aire frío sobre la humedad que dejó en mí.

—Abre los ojos —me dijo. Los abrí para ver el rostro de Edward a un solo centímetro de distancia, sus ojos verdes ardiendo de lujuria.

—Yo no soy tu chica, Edward.

—Lo fuiste durante ese beso, Isabella—sus ojos parpadeando, me leía, y luego inhaló. Yo era un desastre húmedo entre mis piernas y me pregunté si podía olerlo—. Hueles tan bien... y malditamente sexy.

_¡Dulce Jesús! _Su pulgar frotaba sobre mi clavícula, donde su mano todavía descansaba sobre mi cuello. Y no hice absolutamente nada para detenerlo. Disfrutaba demasiado de la vista. Había revuelto su pelo con mis manos. Él todavía lucía hermoso y probablemente aún lo hacía cuando se levantaba de la cama por las mañanas. _Cama_. ¿Había una cama en nuestro futuro inmediato? Tomaría casi nada de mi parte llevar a este hombre a la cama. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que quería sexo. La verdadera cuestión aquí era ¿_yo _lo quería?

—Edward —empujé la pared de acero que era su cuerpo y no logré nada—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

—No lo sé. No puedo estar lejos de ti y no estoy actuando. He tratado de dejarte sola, pero no puedo hacerlo —pasó suavemente su otra mano sobre mi pelo y la bajó hasta que estuvo descansando en el otro lado de mi cuello—. No quiero estar lejos de ti —frotó lentos y eróticos círculos con sus pulgares hasta que bajaron por mi garganta—. Tú también me deseas, Isabella, sé que lo haces.

Acercó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo y me besó suavemente.

Yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie por mi cuenta cuando conquistó mi cuerpo. El punto era discutible, no tenía necesidad de estar de pie. Él me había apoyado contra la pared a mi espalda y sus caderas pegadas en mi entre pierna. El ascensor paró en el piso en el que estábamos y él dio un paso atrás. Tropecé hacia adelante con su pecho. Me sujetó cuando una familia salió y se dirigió por el pasillo.

—No podemos… estamos en público. Yo no hago este tipo de cosas… no puedo estar aquí contigo como…

Se movió con rapidez. Cubriendo mis labios con un par de dedos para hacerme callar y llevando mi mano a su boca para un beso. —Lo sé —dijo suavemente—. Todo está bien. No entres en pánico.

Sólo podía mirarlo embelesada mientras presionaba sus suaves labios contra la palma de mi mano. La barba que enmarcaba su boca me tocó ahora más suavemente, pero segundos antes yo ni siquiera lo sentí un poco áspero.

Edward me miró con cierta nostalgia antes de tomar la mano que acababa de besar y entrelazándola con una de las suyas. Agarró mi bolso de lona del suelo con la mano libre y me llevó al ascensor abierto. —Cena primero y luego podemos _hablar _de cosas.

Y de una manera que comenzaba a volverse costumbre en presencia de Edward, acepté que se hiciera totalmente a cargo de la situación de nuevo. Él había establecido un control sobre todas las cosas, y me tenía justo donde quería.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Hola Chicas tratare de subir esta historia rápido, tengo libres ocho meses asi. . . . . nuevo capitulo

El Vauxmoor's Bar & Grill era bastante popular, pero no tan ruidoso como para que hiciera falta gritar. De todas formas, disfrutaba lo que veía. Sentado sobre su filete, Edward era la imagen de la educación y el verdadero interés. Había desaparecido la promesa de sudoroso sexo que compartimos en los elevadores. Él lo apagó justo cuando logró encenderme

—¿Cómo es que una americana terminó en una universidad tan lejos de casa?

Revolví mi ensalada pero preferí beber un trago de sidra. —Yo… yo tuve algunos problemas después del instituto. Yo… —cerré los ojos—, era un desastre en muchos sentidos, por muchos motivos —Inspiré hondo para calmarme como siempre lo hacía cada vez que esa pregunta surgía, dije—: pero con un poco de _ayuda _conseguí centrarme, descubrí un interés en arte. Apliqué para venir aquí y por algún milagro me aceptaron en la Universidad de Londres, y mis padres estaban tan felices de verme entusiasmada que me enviaron con sus mejores deseos. Tengo una gran tía, en Waltham Forest. Mi tía Marie, pero salvo por ella, estoy sola aquí.

—¿Pero ahora estás estudiando para tu postgrado, verdad? —Edward parecía realmente interesado en lo que yo hacía aquí, por lo que seguí hablando.

—Bueno, cuando terminé el primer curso en Historia del Arte decidí aplicar para estudios avanzados en conservación. Me aceptaron nuevamente —Pinché un trozo de filete con mi tenedor.

—¿Algún arrepentimiento? Parecías algo melancólica mientras me lo contabas. —Edward tenía una voz muy suave cuando lo quería.

Miré su boca y pensé en cómo se sintió contra la mía, forzándome a aceptar su beso.

—¿Sobre venir a Londres? —Sacudí la cabeza—.Nunca. Me encanta vivir aquí. De hecho, estaré devastada si no consigo una visa de trabajo para cuando termine mi maestría. Ahora considero Londres mi hogar.

Me sonrió.

_Eres demasiado guapo para tu propio bien, Edward Cullen._

—Sí que encajas aquí… muy bien. Tan bien, de hecho, que no noté que no eras extranjera hasta que hablaste, pero incluso entonces, con acento americano y todo, encajaste perfectamente.

—¿Un acento, entonces?

—Un muy hermoso acento, Srta. Swan —Sonrió a través de la mesa, con los ojos centelleantes.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es que Edward Cullen terminó como CEO de Cullen Security International, Ltd?

Bebió un poco de cerveza y se lamió los labios, todavía usando un fino traje gris de trabajo que sin duda costaba más que mi renta.

—¿Cuál es tu historia Edward? Y tú arrastras las palabras, no tienes acento. —Le sonreí burlonamente.

Alzó una sexy ceja. —Soy el menor de dos hijos. Mi papá nos crio a mí y a mi hermana. Tenía un taxi en Londres y me llevaba con él cuando yo no estaba en la escuela.

—Por eso no necesitaste indicaciones para encontrar mi apartamento —dije—.Y he oído sobre el examen que los taxistas de Londres tienen que tomar con todas las calles. Es gigantesco.

Volvió a sonreír. —A ese examen le llaman Conocimiento. Muy bien,

Srta. Swan. Para ser americana está bastante al día con los hechos culturales de Gran Bretaña.

Me encogí de hombros. —Vi un programa al respecto. Bastante divertido en realidad —Comprendiendo que lo había alejado del tema, dije—: Perdón por la interrupción. ¿Y qué hiciste al terminar la escuela?

—Entré al ejército. Estuve seis años. Lo dejé. Comencé mi compañía con la ayuda de contactos que hice mientras estuve enlistado —Me volvió a mirar largamente, al parecer, sin intención de seguir hablando.

—¿Qué rama militar?

—Fuerzas Especiales, principalmente en reconocimiento —No ofreció más detalles, pero me sonrió.

—No es muy comunicativo, Sr. Cullen.

—Si te dijera más, tendría que matarte, y eso rompería mi promesa.

—¿Qué promesa? —pregunté inocentemente.

—De que no soy un asesino serial —dijo mientras masticaba un trozo de filete con su hermosa boca.

—¡Gracias al cielo! La idea de cenar filete con un asesino serial habría arruinado la cita.

Tragó y me sonrió. —Muy graciosa, Srta. Swan. Es muy ingeniosa.

—Bueno, gracias, Sr. Cullen, realmente intento serlo —Me desarmaba con tan poco esfuerzo con su encanto que yo tenía que esforzarme en mantener el ritmo. Edward podía poner la charla de su parte en un instante—. ¿Qué haces en tu compañía?

—Seguridad, más que nada, para el gobierno Británico y algunas organizaciones internacionales privadas. Ahora mismo estamos metidos en los Juegos Olímpicos. Con tanta gente viniendo de todas partes a

Londres… especialmente después de lo ocurrido el once de septiembre… es un desafío.

—Apuesto que sí.

Señaló mi ensalada con su cuchillo. —¿Te traigo al mejor lugar de la ciudad por un filete Mayfair, y tú qué haces? Pides ensalada.

Me reí. —Tiene algo de filete. De todas formas, no puedo evitarlo. No me gusta ser predecible.

—Bueno, eres muy buena siendo impredecible, Srita. Swan — Sonrió y siguió comiendo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Edward?

—Presentía que lo harías —secamente.

Sinceramente quería saber. La idea llevaba varios días en mi mente

—Entonces, ¿Tú….coleccionas desnudos o algo? —Bajé la mirada a mi plato.

—No —respondió inmediatamente—, trabajaba de seguridad para la galería Andersen esa noche. Había algunas personas importantes invitadas y yo sólo fui para echar un vistazo. Tengo empleados que hacen ese trabajo —Hizo una pausa—. Pero me alegro de haber ido porque vi tu retrato —su voz sonó divertida—. Lo quería, y lo compré.

Podía sentir sus ojos pidiéndome que los mirara. Levanté la mirada.

—Y luego tú entraste, Isabella.

—Oh…

—Por cierto, oí lo que dijeron con Black, sobre mí y mi mano —se tocó la oreja—. Aparatos de seguridad de alta gama para el trabajo.

Mi tenedor cayó con un estrépito y debí haber saltado de la silla. Me sonrió demasiado sexy para estar conmigo. Estaba tan avergonzada que quería salir corriendo. —Lamento tanto que oyeras…

—No lo sientas, Isabella. Intento evitar que mi mano haga ese trabajo, especialmente si hay otras, más encantadoras, opciones.

Sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla. Sentí mi cuerpo calentarse.

_Guau… tranquila Bella, respira._

—Me gustas —susurró—.Quiero lo real. Te quiero debajo de mí. Quiero hacerlo _contigo _—Sus ojos verdes nunca dejaron los míos. Tampoco soltó mi barbilla. Me sostuvo firmemente para que oyera sus palabras.

—¿Por qué, Edward?

Su pulgar acarició mi mandíbula. —¿Por qué queremos las cosas?

Es por la manera que reacciono ante ti —Sus ojos me recorrieron y adquirieron esa mirada nublada—. Ven a casa conmigo. Quédate conmigo esta noche, Isabella.

—De acuerdo —Mi corazón latía tan rápido que estaba segura de que

Edward podía oírlo. Y así de sencillo accedí a algo que sabía que me cambiaría la vida. Para mí, así sería.

Apenas las palabras salieron de mis labios vi a Edward cerrar los ojos por un instante. Y luego todo fue un borrón de actividad para marcharnos; todo en contraste marcado a la sensual conversación que estábamos teniendo. En minutos pagó la cuenta y me llevó a su auto. El toque firme de Edward en mi espalda me empujaba hacia delante, llevándome a un lugar donde pudiera tenerme. A solas.

Edward condujo hasta un hermoso edificio acristalado, asentado sobre antiguas construcciones de Londres, era moderno pero reminiscente de la Inglaterra pre-guerra en una forma elegante.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Cullen —dijo el guardia uniformado, y me asintió educadamente.

—Buenas, Seth —respondió suavemente. La presión de su mano, siempre presente en mi espalda me llevó al elevador abierto. Tan pronto se cerraron las puertas, me giró y puso su boca en la mía. Fue como en el Edificio Shires de nuevo y sentí nuevamente el calor entre mis piernas. Y comenzaba a comprender mejor mi compañero, también. Reservado en público, Edward era todo un caballero contenido, ¿pero con las puertas cerradas? Mucho. Cuidado.

Sus manos estaban en mí esta vez. No me resistí mientras me acorralaba en la esquina. Su toque me calentó inmediatamente. Pasó sus dedos por mi cuello y luego metió una mano bajo la blusa para tomar un seno. Jadeé al sentir sus manos cálidas acariciando mientras seguían conociendo mi cuerpo. Me arqueé hacia él, ofreciendo mi pecho, empujando mis senos más en sus manos. Encontró mi pezón bajo la tela y presionó.

—Eres tan malditamente sexy, Isabella. Estoy muriendo por ti —dijo en mi cuello, su aliento acariciando mi carne.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron a una pareja de ancianos esperando subir. Nos miraron y dejaron pasar el ascensor.

Intenté alejarme de él, poner un espacio entre los dos. Nuevamente, me encontré anhelando a Ethan como una criatura queriendo aprovechar todo el sol posible.

—No aquí, por favor, Edward.

Su mano dejó mi pecho y reapareció de debajo de mi blusa. La dejó descansar en mi cuello. Sentí su pulgar moverse en un círculo bajo mi barbilla. Y luego me sonrió.

Edward se veía feliz mientras me tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a sus labios para besarla. Maldición, amaba que hiciera eso.

—Tienes razón, y me disculpo. ¿Me perdona, Srta. Swan? Temo que me hace olvidar dónde me encuentro.

Mi estómago saltó. Asentí porque no podía hacer otra cosa, y susurré: —Está bien. —El elevador, bendito sea su corazón eléctrico, siguió acercándonos a su piso. Me pregunté qué haría él apenas llegáramos a su departamento. Edward me tenía bajo su hechizo y yo estaba segura de que él era consciente de ello.

Finalmente, el elevador se detuvo en el último piso, el suave pitido revolviéndome el estómago de nuevo mientras Edward ponía su mano en mí. El hombre era hábil —me tocaba constantemente.

Usó las llaves para abrir las puertas de roble tallado y abrió una, metiéndome en su mundo privado. Era una habitación hermosa, más luminosa de lo que esperaba de un hombre. El cuarto principal tenía una paleta de colores gris y crema, mucha madera y elementos decorativos para un ambiente tan moderno.

—Esto es hermoso, Edward. Tu casa es encantadora.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre un sofá. Tomando mi mano en la suya, me llevó hasta una pared de ventanas y a un balcón que daba a las impresionantes luces de la ciudad de Londres.

Pero luego me giró fuera de la vista desde la ventana de cristal hacia él, y yo di unos pasos hacia atrás. Él sólo me miró fijamente por un momento.

—Pero nada es tan hermoso como que estés aquí, ahora mismo, en mi casa, delante de mí. —Negó con la cabeza, viéndose casi desesperado—.

Nada se puede comparar.

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de llorar por alguna razón. Edward era tan intenso y mi pobre cerebro luchaba por absorber todo mientras él comenzaba a moverse hacia mí, lentamente, como un depredador. Yo había visto el movimiento antes. Podía ir rápido, lento, duro, suave —de cualquier manera, y hacer que él se viera sin esfuerzo.

Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró mientras se acercaba. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mí, se detuvo y esperó. Tuve que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Ya que era mucho más alto que yo, pude ver su pecho subiendo con su propia respiración. Me sentí bien al saber que estaba afectado por esta atracción como yo.

—Yo no soy así de hermosa... es sólo la lente de la cámara —dije.

Él alcanzó mi suéter verde, desabrochó el botón, y lo deslizó hacia abajo por mi espalda hasta que aterrizó con un suave chasquido en su brillante piso de roble.

—Te equivocas, Isabella. Eres hermosa todo el tiempo. —Fue hacia el dobladillo de mi blusa negra de seda y la sacó por encima de mi cabeza.

Levanté mis brazos para ayudarlo.

Quedé de pie frente a él, con mi sostén de encaje negro mientras me devoraba con apasionados ojos verdes. Con el dorso de sus dedos acarició mis hombros y trazó la elevación de mi pecho. El toque reverente me hizo ansiar más y no perder más tiempo.

—Edward... —Me incliné hacia delante ante la caricia de sus dedos.

—¿Qué, cariño? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y expuso mi cuello. Me besó allí. La combinación de su vello facial y esos labios suaves me electrizaban. Las sensaciones placenteras crecieron hasta el punto en que me perdí totalmente en la necesidad. El punto de no retorno había pasado para mí. Lo deseaba. Mucho.

—Quiero… Quiero tocarte.

Llevé mis manos a su camisa de etiqueta blanca y aflojé la corbata púrpura. Me sostuve ligeramente y me miró fijamente mientras desanudé la seda, firme como una cuerda de arco listo para romperse. Mis dedos trabajaron en el nudo y en un minuto tuve la corbata deslizándose para unirse a mi suéter en el suelo. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa.

Él siseó cuando mis dedos tocaron su piel expuesta.

—¡Sí, joder! Tócame.

Tiré su fina camisa encima de la creciente pila en el suelo. Miré su pecho desnudo, por primera vez, y casi lloré. Edward era fuerte, con músculos y los abdominales marcados que se fundían en la V más erótica que jamás había visto a un hombre.

Me incliné hacia delante y toqué con mis labios el centro de su pecho. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me sostuvo, como si nunca fuera a dejarme ir. Su fuerza y dominación era bastante clara.

Cuando se trata de sexo, Edward era el encargado. Y extrañamente, me tranquilizó entender esto. Me encontraba a salvo con él.

Se movió hacia abajo para arrodillarse, con las manos deslizándose por mis caderas y mis piernas. Cuando llegó a mis zapatos, tiró uno primero y luego el otro y los quitó con dulzura de mis pies. Sus manos se deslizaron de nuevo hasta la cintura de mis pantalones de lino. Tiró del cordón y aflojó el lazo y luego los arrastró al piso. Sujetó mis piernas mientras yo salía del montón arrugado de ropa y luego me besó justo encima de la cintura de mis bragas. Mi vientre revoloteó un poco más y el dolor entre mis piernas se hizo más fuerte. Edward llevó los dedos al encaje negro y deslizó hacia bajo el elástico. La deslizó y luego me quitó la prenda.

Desnuda a sus ojos, se quedó mirando mi coño e hizo un ruido primitivo y muy urgente, y luego levantó la mirada a mi rostro de nuevo.

—Isabella... eres tan hermosa que no puedo… mierda, no puedo esperar…

Rozó sus dedos sobre mi estómago y las caderas y me atrajo hacia sus labios y los presionó directamente sobre mi coño desnudo. Me estremecí por el toque íntimo que me mantenía cautiva y a la espera de lo que vendría después.

Se puso de pie de nuevo y puso mis manos deliberadamente en su cintura. Entendí su mensaje alto y claro. Empecé a trabajar en su cinturón y luego sus pantalones. Se veía impresionante. El bulto dentro de su bóxer era imposible de ignorar cuando sus pantalones cayeron. Gruñó cuando mi mano rozó la fina seda oscura que cubría su pene tenso. Cuando me agaché para enfocar mis esfuerzos en sacarlo de su ropa, él desenganchó el broche en la parte trasera de mi sujetador y lo tiró. Dejándome totalmente desnuda.

—No voy a pasar la noche aquí, Edward. Prométeme que me lo llevaras a casa después.

Me levantó y me empezó a llevarme a su dormitorio.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Una vez no es suficiente, no contigo. —Abrió de una patada la puerta y me llevó dentro de su habitación. Su cara se veía salvaje y desesperada—. Tengo que follarte primero, y luego lo haré despacio. Dame esta noche. Déjame hacerte el amor esta noche, hermosa Isabella. —Se cernió sobre mi cara—. Por favor.

—Pero no puedo quedarme toda la no…

Su boca apagó mis protestas mientras me tendió sobre su cama suave y lujosa, y empezó a tocar mi cuerpo. Besando mi cuerpo. Calentando mi cuerpo hasta que todo pensamiento claro huyó de mi cerebro y siguió su camino. Rompía mis reglas y era muy consciente de ello mientras la lengua de Edward se arremolinaba sobre mis pezones endurecidos, alternando entre pequeños rasguños de dientes seguidos de caricias suaves para calmar lo que había hecho.

El contraste del roce de su barba y la caricia de sus labios suaves me hizo volar. Sentí como si tuviera un orgasmo sólo con lo que estaba haciendo. El placer me hizo gritar y arquearme. Mis piernas se movían mientras él trabajaba en mi pecho, incapaz de mantenerse quietas, yo estaba salvaje y abandonada debajo de Edward. Se sentía tan bien que no podía lamentar esta decisión. Todas mis reservas desaparecieron ante el exquisito tratamiento que le estaba dando a mi cuerpo.

Estar desnuda no era aterrador para mí. Lo había hecho mucho por el modelaje y sé que los hombres encuentran mi cuerpo agradable. Es la intimidad lo que es más difícil lidiar para para mí. Así que cuando Edward dice algo como: «Déjame hacerte el amor, hermosa Isabella», yo sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de negarme.

—Me voy a correr…

—La primera de muchas veces, nena —dijo desde entre mis piernas.

Y luego, dos de sus largos dedos se abrieron paso dentro de mí y me comenzaron a acariciar. —Estás apretada —dijo con voz áspera—, pero cuando esté mi polla dentro de ti, estarás más apretada, ¿no Isabella?—

Mantuvo su dedo follándome y chasqueando la lengua sobre mi clítoris—. ¿No? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

Sentí la urgencia, el endurecimiento comenzar muy dentro de mi vientre cuando el orgasmo comenzaba. —¡Sí! —grité en un impulso de aire, sabiendo que él esperaba una respuesta.

—Entonces, córrete para mí. ¡Córrete por mí, Isabella!

Y lo hice, la experiencia fue diferente a cualquier orgasmo que jamás hubiera tenido. No podía hacer otra cosa que correrme. Edward me empujaba hasta el borde de un precipicio y luego me rescataba cuando estaba a punto de estrellarme. Me sentía en la cima del éxtasis, inmovilizada con sus dedos profundamente en mi coño que me sostenían allí. Era devastador y no podía hacer nada más que aceptar lo que me daba.

Sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de mí y oí el sonido de un paquete siendo rasgado. Lo miré mientras se pone el condón en su gruesa, hermosa y rígida polla. La parte de él que estaría muy dentro de mí, en un minuto, y yo temblaba en expectativa.

Levantó sus ojos verdes a los míos y susurró—: Ahora, Isabella. Ahora serás mía.

Edward se cernió sobre mí, la cabeza de su polla ya inclinada dentro de mi coño, muy caliente y duro como un hueso. Sus caderas me forzaron a abrirme más cuando hundió su miembro en lo más profundo y hondo de mí. Tomó mi boca, metiendo su lengua en movimientos simultáneos con su intrusión clandestina. Fui tomada por Edward en su cama. Totalmente e irrevocablemente.

Me dejé llevar mientras Edward me follaba. Lo hizo con fuerza al principio. Penetrando dentro y fuera de mi centro empapado, empujando un poco más profundo en cada golpe. Me sentí encaminándome hacia otro orgasmo.

Las venas de su cuello se hincharon cuando se apoyó para llegar a mí desde otro ángulo.

Apreté mi coño alrededor de su polla con fuerza. Hizo todo tipo de sonidos y susurró palabras sucias sobre lo bien que se sentía al follarme. Eso me dio más valor.

—Edward —grité su nombre, corriéndome por segunda vez; mi cuerpo rendido ante el suyo, mucho más grande y duro a medida que me estremecía y retorcía en abandono.

Él no se detuvo. Continuó penetrándome hasta que llegó el turno de su clímax. Su cuello se tensó, sus ojos ardían, me tomó aún más duro. Me estiré para acomodar su longitud y el grosor mientras crecía un poco más. Yo sabía que él estaba cerca.

Apreté las paredes de mi coño con tanta fuerza como nunca lo había hecho y sentí que él se ponía rígido. Gimiendo un ruido gutural que sonó como una mezcla entre mi nombre y un grito de guerra, Edward se estremeció sobre mí con sus ojos verdes brillando en la penumbra de la habitación. Nunca apartó sus ojos de los míos mientras se corría dentro de mí.

Wow lemmon!. . . . Espero le guste

hhg! XoXo :)


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

NUEVO CAPITULO. . . . A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTAN HISTORIA, ESPERO LE ESTE GUSTANDO Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW! COMUNIQUENSE CONMIGO! . . . . LAS QUIERO CONOCER.

* * *

Edward continúo con su mirada sobre mí. Incluso después de habernos tranquilizado tras la prisa del sexo, y que él abandonase mi cuerpo. Se quitó el condón, lo ató y se deshizo de la evidencia. Pero luego volvió, enfrentándome, sus ojos moviéndose sobre mí, observando mi reacción tras lo que habíamos hecho.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, pasando su dedo sobre mis labios, recorriéndolos cuidadosamente.

Le sonreí y le contesté lentamente: —Aja.

—Ni siquiera estoy cerca de terminar contigo. —Arrastró su mano bajo mi cuello, sobre un pecho y a través de mi cadera, para descansar en mi estómago—. Eso fue…tan increíble. No quiero… No quiero que termine. —Dejó su mano ahí extendida y se inclinó para besarme lentamente y a fondo, casi con veneración. Podía decir que él me preguntaría algo—. ¿Estás… tomando anticonceptivos, Isabella?

—Sí —Susurré sobre sus labios. _Tenía razón. _Se sorprendería por la razón, pero no compartiría esa información esta noche.

—Quiero… quiero entrar dentro de ti. Quiero estar dentro sin nada entre nosotros —Presionó sus dedos en mis resbaladizos pliegues y comenzó a moverlos de dentro a fuera—. Justo aquí.

Sus palabras fueron una sorpresa. La mayoría de los hombres no quieren arriesgarse. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a su toque sin control, sin poder evitar flexionarme hacia sus dedos. Un sonido de placer surgió de mi garganta.

—En mi empresa hacemos exámenes a todos, incluyéndome a mí.

Te puedo enseñar el informe, Isabella. Estoy limpio, lo prometo —dijo, acariciando mi cuello y recorriendo sus largos y hábiles dedos sobre mi palpitante clítoris.

—¿Y qué si yo no? —Jadeé.

Frunció el ceño y tensó su mano. —¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que tú has… estado con alguien?

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, un largo tiempo.

_Una semana no es un periodo largo_. ¿Por qué debía contestarle? No tengo la más mínima idea que quería saber Edward. Él demandaba respuestas, preguntaba, tenía algo que me hacía imposible ignorarle cuando tocaba lugares que yo no quería que dejara de acariciar. —Meses —Era la respuesta más detallada que obtendría justo en ese momento.

Relajó su expresión. —Entonces… ¿Eso es un sí? —Se giró totalmente sobre mí, atrapó mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, sus rodillas abriendo mis piernas ampliamente para poder situarse entre ellas —. Porque quiero estar contigo otra vez. Quiero estar _dentro _de ti, otra vez. Quiero hacer que te corras con mi polla tan profundamente dentro de ti para que no nunca olvides que estuve allí. Quiero estar dentro de ti, Isabella, y sentirlo contigo —Podía sentir lo enorme que estaba ahora mismo; duro, caliente, probándome, y preparado para hundirse en mí. Y tan vulnerable como me encontraba debajo de él, en ese momento no pude sentirme más segura.

Me besó profundamente, su lengua tomándome como antes. Era una demostración de lo haría con su polla. Le entendía bastante bien la mayoría del tiempo. Edward no era ni en lo mínimo confuso.

—Confío en ti, Edward. Y tú no me dejarás embaraza…

—Joder… siiiiii —Gimió con la parte gruesa de su pene deslizándose sobre los pliegues aún hormigueantes de mi sexo—. Oh, nena, te sientes tan bien. Estoy… estoy tan jodidamente perdido dentro de ti…

Y así es como fue la segunda vez. Se movió más despacio esta ronda, más controlado, como si quisiese saborear la experiencia. Tampoco fue menos satisfactoria, ya que Edward me hizo correrme tantas veces que no fui más que un cuerpo muerto para su dura carne aún en funcionamiento.

Se sentía más grande dentro de mí, más duro, sus bolas golpeando mi empapado coño con cada deslizamiento, y luego, él se congeló, su espalda curvándose en una preciosa penetración descendente que nos conectó tan profundamente que sentí que él era parte de mí misma en ese instante.

Edward gritó mi nombre y se quedó enterrado como había dicho que quería estar, y luego salieron unos pocos, pequeños y cortos chorros de semen desde su punta hasta que se detuvo completamente, respirando pesadamente y aún entre mis piernas.

Chupó suavemente mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, sus músculos calientes y húmedos por el sudor. La habitación olía a sexo y cualquiera que fuese su deliciosa colonia. De verdad, necesitaba encontrar un nombre para esto. Sentí crestas desiguales bajo la punta de mis dedos. Muchas. ¿Cómo cicatrices? Él se quitó y mis manos cayeron. Sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

Pero él no fue lejos. Edward se movió a un lado y se impulsó a sí mismo, levantándose un poco, mirándome fijamente.

—Gracias por esto —susurró, recorriendo mi cara con la punta de uno de sus dedos—. Y por confiar en mí —Me sonrió otra vez—. Me encanta que estés aquí, en mi cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien estuvo en esta cama, Edward? —Si él podía preguntar, entonces yo también.

Sonrió, pareciendo muy satisfecho. —Ha pasado… nunca, cariño. No traigo _mujeres _aquí.

—La última vez lo supe, yo era una mujer.

Pasó sus sugerentes ojos a través de mi cuerpo antes de contestar.

—Definitivamente, hay una mujer —Se encontró con mis ojos—. Pero aun así, no traigo otras mujeres aquí.

—Oh… —Me senté contra la cabecera de la cama, tirando de la sabana sobre mis pechos. _¿Cómo diablos eso no es una mentira?_—. Eso me sorprende. Pensaba que recibías más ofertas de las que podrías aceptar.

Jaló de la sábana y reveló mi pecho. —No obstruyas mi vista, por favor, y la palabra adecuada es _usar_, dulzura. No me importa ser usado, y las mujeres usan a los hombres tan frecuentemente como viceversa —Se acurrucó a mi lado sobre la cabecera y recorrió un pecho con un dedo

—. Pero no me importa si tú me usas. Tú tienes un pase especial.

Resoplé y quité su mano. —Eres demasiado guapo para tu propio bien, Edward. Y lo sabes. Ese encanto ingles no te dará un _pase gratis_ conmigo ningún día.

Hizo un ruido sarcástico. —Y tú eres una Yanki muy dura. Pensé que está noche me obligarías a cargarte y lanzarte dentro de mi auto.

—Fue una suerte que no lo hicieras, de lo contrario, este lindo revolcón que acabamos de disfrutar nunca hubiera ocurrido —Sacudí mi cabeza con una sonrisa.

Me hizo cosquillas en las costillas y me hizo chillar. —Entonces, sólo fue un lindo revolcón para ti, ¿eh?

—¡Edward! —Aparté sus manos y me coloqué en el borde de la cama.

Me arrastró de vuelta y me inmovilizó debajo de él, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. —Isabella —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Y entonces, me besó. Sólo lento, suave y con gentileza. Pero se sintió íntimo y especial. Edward me apoyó contra su costado y ajustó nuestros cuerpos bajo las sábanas, su pesado brazo cubriéndome y asegurándome. Sentí como mi sueño crecía allí, en la cama con él. Sabía que era una mala idea. Las reglas eran reglas y yo las estaba rompiendo.

—No debería de quedarme aquí esta noche, Edward. De verdad, debería irme…

—Pero no debería…

—Shhh —Me interrumpió como había hecho muchas otras veces y me besó callando mis palabras. Acarició mi cabeza, arrastrando sus dedos por mi cabello. No podía luchar contra él. No después de esta noche. La seguridad se sentía demasiado bien, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado drenado de todos los orgasmos, su dura fuerza era demasiada confortable como para luchar contra él sobre este tema. Entonces, sólo dormí.

_Las pesadillas son reales. Aparecen en la noche cuando duermo. Intento luchar contra ellas, pero casi siempre ganan. Todo está oscuro porque mis ojos están cerrados. Pero escucho los sonidos. Palabras crueles proviniendo de alguien, palabras y nombres asquerosos. Y una risa aterrorizadora… ellas piensan que es gracioso degradarme. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado y débil. Sigo escuchándoles reírse y rememorando todas las cosas malvadas que han hecho…_

Me desperté gritando y sola en la cama de Edward. Me imaginé dónde estaba cuando él entró despavorido en la habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos. Empecé a llorar en el minuto que le vi. Los sollozos se hicieron más sonoros cuando se sentó en la cama y me abrazo.

—Está bien… te tengo. —Me meció contra su pecho. Edward estaba vestido y yo aún seguía desnuda—. Sólo has tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Conseguí preguntarle entre jadeos.

Estaba simplemente en mi oficina. Estás malditas Olimpiadas… últimamente trabajo por la noche... —Presionó sus labios en mi corinilla—. Estuve aquí todo el tiempo hasta que te quedaste dormida.

—¡Deberías de haberme llevado a casa! ¡Te dije que no pasaría la noche! —Luché por salir de entre sus brazos.

—Cristo, Isabella, ¿Cuál es el problema? Son las jodidas dos de la mañana. Estás cansada. No puedes sólo… ¿Por qué no puedes solo dormir aquí?

—No lo quiero, ¡Es demasiado! ¡No puedo hacerlo, Edward! —Empujé su pecho.

—¡Jesús Cristo! ¿Me dejas que te traiga a mi casa y te folle salvajemente, pero no dormirás en mi cama por unas horas? —Llevó su cara a la mía—. Habla. ¿Por qué tienes miedo de dormir aquí conmigo?

Él parecía dolido y sonó más que un poco ofendido. Y me sentí como una zorra cruel por encima de un emocional y jodido desastre. Él también parecía hermoso en sus vaqueros desgastados y su delgada camiseta gris. Su pelo estaba todo desordenado y necesitaba afeitarse su barbilla, pero parecía devastadoramente bello como siempre, incluso más, porque yo veía el Edward íntimo, el que no se mostraba en público.

Empecé a llorar y a decirle que lo sentía. De verdad que lo lamentaba, también. Lamentaba que partes de mí estuviesen rotas y estropeadas, pero eso no cambiaba los hechos tampoco.

—No tengo miedo contigo. Es tan complicado, Edward. Yo… ¡Lo siento! —Me froté la cara.

—Shhh… no hay nada de qué disculparte. Sólo tuviste una pesadilla. —Edward alcanzó una caja de pañuelos de al lado de su cama y me los pasó—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

—No —Me las arreglé para sonarme con tres pañuelos.

—De acuerdo, Edward. Cuando te sientas cómoda podrás decírmelo si tú quieres —Su mano frotando círculos en mi espalda se sentía maravilloso, no quería cerrar mis ojos nuevamente, en caso de volver a quedarme dormida. Me recostó sobre el colchón con él—. ¿Me dejas abrazarte por un rato?

Asentí.

—Estaré justo aquí hasta que te quedes dormida, y si te despiertas y no me ves, estaré cruzando el pasillo, en mi oficina. La luz estará encendida. Nunca te dejaré sola en mi casa. Estás totalmente segura aquí conmigo. Chico seguridad, ¿recuerdas?

Agarré más pañuelos y me soné la nariz; totalmente agotada y mortificada por la situación. Sin embargo, haría todo lo posible para salir de esto, y sabía lo que debía hacer. Solté una suave risa por su broma y le permití que me metiese de nuevo en su cama. Me enfrenté a su pecho y respiré ese aroma que yo adoraba absolutamente, e intenté recordar cuan bello era. Me concentré en la sensación de Edward sosteniéndome a salvo, y el calor de su gran cuerpo. Intenté capturarlo todo en mi cabeza, porque no volvería a vivir esta experiencia otra vez.

Fingí dormí.

Tranquilicé mi respiración y fingí. Y después de un rato, le sentí saliéndose de la cama y de la habitación. Incluso escuché el sonido de sus pies descalzos sobre el piso de madera. Observé el reloj y le di otros cinco minutos antes de levantarme.

Salí hacia el salón de Edward desnuda y recogí mi ropa. Retiré su corbata morada de la pila, y la alisé antes de lanzarla en el brazo del sofá, doblada por la mitad. Deseé poder llevármela conmigo como recuerdo.

Me vestí apresuradamente enfrente de la enorme ventana de cristal

y sostuve mis zapatos en mi mano en lugar de ponérmelos. Recogí mi bolsa y me dirigí a la puerta. Pude sentir su semen húmedo entre mis piernas, escapándose entre mis muslos, y el pensamiento me hizo querer llorar. Todo se sentía mal ahora. Lo había arruinado.

Una vez que estaba fuera de la puerta, corrí hacia el ascensor y presioné el botón de llamada. Empujé los zapatos en mis pies y hurgué en mi bolso en busca de un peine. Pasé el cepillo por mi cabello de acabo-de estar- follando en brutales cepilladas. La pobre maraña no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero era mejor que nada. El ascensor llegó y entré, guardando mi cepillo y comprobando mi cartera por dinero para el taxi mientras descendía.

Cuando emergí a la recepción, el portero me dio la bienvenida.

— ¿Necesita que la asista, señora?

—Err…sí, ¿Seth? Necesito irme a casa. ¿Me puede pedir un taxi? —Soné desesperada incluso a mis oídos. Sin saber lo que Claude podría estar pensando.

Él no mostró ni la más mínima reacción mientras cogía el teléfono.

—Oh, ahí tenemos uno que acaba de llegar —Colgando el teléfono,

Seth salió de detrás de su escritorio y mantuvo la puerta de recepción abierta para mí. Me ayudó a llegar al taxi y cerró la puerta. Se lo agradecí, le di al conductor mi dirección y miré por la ventana.

La vista dentro de la elegante recepción era clara en la noche, por lo que pude ver cuando Edward salió de los elevadores y habló con Seth. Él corrió fuera, pero mi taxi ya estaba en marcha. Levantó las manos en frustración y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Pude ver que sus pies seguían descalzos. La confusión y la total desesperación estaban en su rostro cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, yo dentro del auto y él en la calle.

Pude ver a Edward. Y seguramente sería la última vez que lo hiciese.

* * *

Holaaa. . .. bueno ya saben por fa dejen review!

Hgg XoXo


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

HOLA. . .. DE NUEVO, AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE!

* * *

El glorioso olor a café me despertó. Miré mi reloj y supe que no habría ningún recorrido en el puente de Waterloo Esta mañana. Salí a la cocina con mi brazo sobre mis ojos.

—Justo como te gusta, Bells, dulce y cremoso. —Mi ocasional compañera y querida amiga Gabrielle deslizó una taza en mi dirección, la expresión de su rostro claramente legible: _Escúpelo todo,_ _hermana y no te lastimaré._

Me encanta Carmen, pero esta cosa con Edward me descarriló tanto que solo quería enterrar el conocimiento de su existencia y fingir que nunca había sucedido.

Alcancé la taza humeante e inhalé el delicioso aroma. Me recordó aél por algún motivo y sentí crecer la burbuja de fuertes emociones. Me senté en la barra de la cocina y envolví mi taza de café como una gallina madre protegiendo a su polluelo. Mientras me bajé del taburete, el picazón entre mis piernas solo sirvió como otro recordatorio. Uno de Edward y su cuerpo caliente y sus miradas de modelo y el fabuloso sexo... y cómo me desperté histérica en su cama. Abandoné la broma de tratar de ser valiente y permití que las lágrimas vinieran.

Tomó algún tiempo, dos tazas de café y moverme al sofá para que ella consiguiera sonsacarme la historia. Pero Carmen era bastante buena para esto. Era implacable.

—Silencié tu teléfono hace dos horas. Esa bolsa de lona hacía tanto maldito ruido que quería patearle. —Carmen acarició mi cabeza descansando sobre su hombro.

—Tienes correos de voz y mensajes de texto hasta llenar la memoria.

Creo que el pobrecito estaba a punto de explotar, lo salve de una muerte catastrófica y desconecté al maldito.

—Gracias, Carmen. Me alegra que estés aquí esta mañana. —Y era cierto. Ella era como yo en muchas maneras. Nativa de Londres, estudiante de conservación y huyó de la casa de mierda que la atormentó.

La única diferencia era que su padre vivía actualmente en Londres, por lo que no estaba totalmente sola aquí en el Reino Unido. Nos conocimos durante la primera semana de clases casi cuatro años atrás y nunca nos separamos. Sabe mis oscuros secretos y yo los de ella.

—Yo también —Me acarició la rodilla—. Pide una cita con la doctora

Mallory, y haz planes para irte de juerga con Jake y conmigo, _y _una parada en _Charbonnel et Walker_1 para poder atiborrarnos de chocolate pecaminosamente rico. —Ladeó su cabeza—. ¿Suena bien para ti?

—Suena divino. —Forcé una sonrisa e intenté mantener el control de mí misma.

—Y quizás deberías darle una oportunidad a este chico, Bells. Es bueno en la cama y te desea mucho.

Convertí mi falsa sonrisa en un auténtico ceño. —Has estado cotilleando con Jake.

Rodó sus ojos hacia mí. —O por lo menos regrésale la llamada.

— Carmen bajó su voz a un susurro—. Él no sabe nada sobre tu pasado...

—Lo sé. —Y Carmen tenía razón. Edward no sabía nada acerca de mí.

Carmen frotó mi brazo.

—No estuve realmente loca u ofendida por él anoche. Solo tenía que salir de allí. Desperté gritando en su cama y yo…

Las ganas de llorar ahora mismo ahora eran tan fuertes como antes. Intenté disminuir el impulso.

—Pero suena como si él quisiera consolarte. No intentó presionarte, Bells.

—Pero si hubieras visto su rostro cuando irrumpió en el dormitorio conmigo aullando como una lunática. La forma en que me miró... —Froté mi sien—. Él es tan intenso. No puedo explicártelo bien, Car. Edward no se parece a nadie que haya conocido jamás y no sé si podría sobrevivir a él. Si lo de anoche fue alguna indicación, entonces, sinceramente lo dudo.

Carmen me miró, sus hermosos ojos castaños sonriendo con confianza.

—Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas. Lo sé —Asintió firmemente—. Te prepararás para el trabajo y luego, después de un día productivo al servicio de las grandes obras maestras de la Universidad de Londres, vendrás casa para alistarte para nuestra noche de decadentes placeres. Jake ya está a abordo. —Me empujó en el hombro con su dedo—. Ahora, muévete, hermana.

—Lo sabía. Jake me descubriría al instante en que me viera —Le sonreí, la primera sonrisa genuina que sentía en doce horas y empujé mi trasero fuera del sofá, sonriendo—. Estoy en ello, Car —dije, frotando donde ella me había pinchado—, me rindo.

* * *

Había estado en el trabajo durante algunas horas cuando Harry llegó con un jarrón de las más hermosas dalias púrpura que había visto. Caminó hasta mí con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. —Una entrega para usted, Srta. Bella. Tiene un admirador, me parece.

_¡Oh, mierda! _Hice una doble toma. El moño en el florero no era realmente un moño. Era su corbata de seda púrpura de anoche. Edward me dio su corbata después de todo.

—Gracias por entregármelas, déjalas aquí atrás, Harry. Son magníficas. —Mi mano tembló cuando alcancé la tarjeta en el soporte de plástico. La dejé caer dos veces antes de ser capaz de leer lo que él escribió:

_Isabella , anoche fue un regalo_

_Por favor perdóname por no_

_Escuchar los que_

_Tratabas de de decirme_

_Tuyo_

_E_

Leí su nota varias veces y me pregunté qué hacer.

¿Cómo logró confundirme tan fácilmente? Un momento sentía que necesitaba huir de Edward y al siguiente que quería estar con él nuevamente. Miré una vez más mis flores púrpuras y supe que, definitivamente, necesitaba reconocer su regalo y esa disculpa manuscrita. Ignorarlo sería cruel.

¿Texto o llamada? Fue una decisión difícil. Parte de mí quería escuchar la voz de Edward, y otra parte le asustaba la idea de escuchar la mía cuando tuviera que responder a sus preguntas. Al final, decidí un texto y me sentí como una enclenque total. Tuve que encender primero mi teléfono y el aluvión de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de alerta que aparecieron cuando encendió me enfermaron sin siquiera haberlos escuchado o leído. Era demasiado para mí en este momento, así que ignoré todo y abrí la opción de texto en blanco.

_»Isabella Swan: Edward, las de flores son hermosas. Ty. Amo el púrpura. Isabella«_

Tan pronto como pulsé enviar contemplé apagar mi teléfono, pero por supuesto no lo hice. La curiosidad mató al gato o en mi caso me hizo hacer cosas estúpidas.

Me acerqué al jarrón de mis flores en su puesto y quité la corbata del arreglo. La puse hasta mi nariz e inhalé. Tenía su aroma. El sexy olor de Edward que me encantaba. Nunca le devolvería esta corbata. No importa lo que sucediera o lo que no pasará, la corbata ahora me pertenecía.

Mi teléfono se iluminó y comenzó a zumbar. Mi primer instinto fue apagarlo, pero yo sabía que él llamaría. Y una parte egoísta de mí quería escucharlo nuevamente. Puse el teléfono en mi oído.

—Hola.

—¿Realmente amas el púrpura? —La pregunta me hizo sonreír.

—Mucho. Las flores son hermosas y no te devolveré la corbata.

—¿La jodí mucho, no? —Su voz era suave y pude oír un murmullo y luego exhaló un aliento.

—¿Estás fumando, Edward?

—Hoy más que de costumbre.

—Un vicio... tienes uno. —Recorrí la corbata extendida en mi escritorio.

—Tengo varios, me temo. —Hubo un momento de tranquilidad y me pregunté si me consideraba uno de sus vicios, pero luego habló—, quería ir a tu apartamento anoche. Casi lo hice.

—Fue bueno que no lo hicieras, Edward. Necesitaba pensar y me es muy difícil hacerlo cuando estás cerca. Y no es que hayas hecho algo mal anoche. No fue tu culpa. Yo… necesitaba espacio después de que estuvimos... juntos. Esto solo… es solo la realidad sobre mí. Fui yo la que lo jodió.

—No digas eso, Isabella. Sé que no te escuché anoche. Me dijiste lo que necesitabas y te ignoré. Presioné demasiado, demasiado rápido. Rompí tu confianza y eso es lo que más lamento. Lo lamento profundamente, no tienes idea cuánto. Y si esto arruina mis posibilidades de estar contigo entonces lo merezco.

—No, no. —Mi voz era apenas un susurro y había tanto que quería decir, pero no tenía las palabras para expresar la frase—. No quieres estar conmigo, Edward.

—_Sé que sí_, hermosa Isabella. —Pude oírlo exhalar de su cigarrillo—. Y ahora la única pregunta es, ¿y tú? ¿Estarás conmigo de nuevo, Isabella Swan?

No pude evitarlo. Sus palabras me quebrantaron. Mi única salvación era Edward, no podía verme llorando por teléfono pero yo estaba bastante segura de que podía oírme.

—Y ahora te he hecho llorar. ¿Es eso bueno o malo, nena? Dime por favor, porque no sé. —El anhelo en su voz quebró mi resistencia.

—Es bueno... —Me reí torpemente—. Y no sé cuándo. Tengo planes esta noche con Jake y Carmen.

¿Accedí a volver a verlo? Ambos sabíamos la respuesta a su pregunta. La cosa es que Edward me atraía. Desde la primera noche que nos conocimos me cautivó. Sí, nos habíamos movido rápido al tener relaciones sexuales. Sí, me había presionado un poco, pero esto me llevo a un lugar que se sentía maravilloso y a donde yo podía olvidarme de mi pasado. Edward me hacía sentir muy, muy segura, de una manera que me sorprendía y me obligaba a considerar las razones de ello. No tengo una tonelada de fe en que nosotros pudiéramos hacerlo funcionar, pero seguro como el infierno que sería un asunto para recordar.

—¿Podemos ir más lento, Edward Cullen?

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Y por supuesto que podemos. —Escuché una suave exhalación nuevamente. Una pausa, como si estuviera juntando su valentía—. ¿Isabella?

—¿Sí?

—Estoy sonriendo tan ampliamente ahora.

—Yo también, Edward.

* * *

OTRO CAPI!

Hgg XoXo


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

* * *

AQUI LOS MOLESTO CON OTRO CAPITULO. . . . DISFRUTENLO!

Los clubs de Londres son jodidamente impresionantes. No los visitamos a menudo, pero un buen club era justo lo que yo necesitaba. Mi pobre psique estaba sobrecargada, en un conflicto de emociones, miedos, y culpas. Necesitaba bailar, beber y reír, pero la mayor parte de todo era que necesitaba olvidarme de toda la mierda. La vida era demasiado corta para detenerse en las partes oscuras, o al menos eso es lo que mi terapeuta decía. Tenía una cita con la doctora Mallory mañana a las cuatro y una cena con Edward después. Nuestro primer paso en nuestro acuerdo de iremos-lentamente que llegamos por teléfono. Me dijo que quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa y tenía que admitir que eso me gusto. La verdad funciona mejor para mí. En realidad, yo no tengo nada que ocultar; era más precauciones lo que yo quería compartir. Y aún no sabía que tanto debía compartir con Edward. No había ningún mapa guía para ayudarme. Tenía que montarme en la ola y esperar no chocar contra un arrecife y ahogarme

—Prueba esto. Es magnífico. —Jake me dio una bebida anaranjada—. Lo llaman la Llama Olímpica.

Tomé un sorbo. —Agradable —Ambos vimos a Carmen empujar de la pista de baile a un tipo qué definitivamente no tenía suerte esta noche. Habíamos ido a tres clubs hasta el momento y mis pies comenzaban a protestar. Mis botas de color purpura lucían geniales con mi vestido floral de un hombro, pero tres clubs y ya quería quitármelas—. Creo que mi fetiche sobre botas volvió para atormentarme. —Sonreí a Jake y levanté una bota.

—Tienes como diez pares —Se encogió de hombros—. Creo que se ven sexys. Ya sabes —dijo Jake pensativamente—, desnuda y sólo con botas serían unas fotografías increíbles —Asintió con la cabeza rápidamente

—. Tu cuerpo y tus botas. ¿Correcto? Quiero hacerlo. Con una iluminación muy oscura y en contraste con unas botas en color. Hay muchos tonos diferentes…. amarillo, rosa, verde, azul, rojo. Quedarán geniales. Solo arte, nada evidente. —Me miró—. ¿Lo harás, Bells?

—Bueno… Seguro que lo haré. Si crees que serán buenas fotos, entonces, por supuesto que firmaré una autorización para mis botas. —Le saqué la lengua—. Mi madre tendrá un infarto. —Esperé un comentario sarcástico.

—Tu madre necesita una buena follada. —Jake no me defraudo.

Me eche a reír con la absurda imagen de Renée Higginbotham Dwyer siendo follada en algún momento de su vida.

—Diablos, nadie dijo que tienes que tener un orgasmo para quedar embarazada, estoy bastante segura que mi madre sólo tuvo sexo una vez con mi papá.

—Creo que podrías tener razón, cariño —dijo Jake. Jacob había conocido a mi mamá un par de veces, así que sabía de lo que yo estaba hablando—. Si sólo lo hicieron una vez, por lo menos lo hizo bien y te tuvo. —Bromeó Jake y me eché a reír más.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía catorce años — probablemente por la falta de sexo y al descubrir que no tenían absolutamente ningún interés el uno en el otro, pero para ser justos, estuvieron juntos hasta que me gradué de la secundaria. Mi madre cruzaba del charco a Londres cuando su estado de ánimo era bueno y quería deleitarme con chismes de mis amigos, su estilo de vida y odiosidad en general hasta que se fastidiaba de esta visita. Su nuevo marido, Phil, era mucho más viejo que ella, mucho más rico que mi padre, y probablemente encantado de que ella lo dejará en San Francisco en cada uno de sus viajes. Dudo que también tenga mucho sexo con Phil. Tal vez Phil tiene aventuras cuando ella está viajando, pero seguramente ella estaba enterada. Mi madre y yo estábamos en desacuerdo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ahora, papá es una historia diferente. Siempre fue muy apagada a mi padre. Me llamaba regularmente y apoyaba mis decisiones. Me quería por quien yo era. Y en mis momentos más oscuros, es él la única razón por la cual sigo caminando sobre la tierra. Me pregunté qué pensaría papá sobre Edward.

Ben se puso a charlar con una linda rubia o posible-acostón y yo me quedé allí, bebiendo mi Llama Olímpica.

—Hola, señorita encantadora, son unas botas muy lindas las que usas. —Un chico enorme, pelirrojo, luciendo su propio par de botas, pantalones vaqueros, y una hebilla de cinturón con la forma y el tamaño de Texas se cernía sobre mi mesa. Un americano con alta autoestima. Había un montón de gente en Londres por los Juegos Olímpicos y éste chico definitivamente lucía como un virgen en Europa.

—Gracias. Colecciono botas vaqueras —Le sonreí.

—¿Coleccionas vaqueros, eh? —Sus ojos me recorrieron lascivamente—. Entonces, supongo que vine al lugar correcto —Se sentó a mi lado, su gran cuerpo apretándome en mi asiento—. Seré tu vaquero si quieres —murmuró con su aliento alcoholizado—, puedes montarme.

Me deslicé sobre el asiento y me alejé.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, encanto?

—Mi nombre es: _«No-estoy-interesada_» —Puse mi cara de póquer—. Y mi segundo nombre es: _«_Tienes-que-estar-bromeando-borracho asqueroso»

—¿Esa es la amable recepción que le dan a sus invitados americanos? —El cerdo se inclinó más cerca y colocó su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento, empujándose contra mi costado, su pierna yaciendo junto a la mía, su aliento soplando en mi rostro—. No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo.

—Creo que tengo una idea bastante buena —Me eché hacia atrás lo más que pude y me deslicé más abajo en el asiento—. ¿No les enseñaron en Texas que a las chicas no les gusta que los borrachos empalagosos hagan proposiciones en público?

El pelirrojo no se dio por aludido, o tal vez era demasiado estúpido para comprender mi pregunta, porque tomó mi mano y se puso de pie, jalándome. —Baila conmigo, cariño.

Me opuse, pero su agarre era tan fuerte que no tenía ninguna posibilidad en contra de su enorme masa. Era como un cavernícola peludo con demasiado alcohol, sacudiéndome contra su cuerpo y deslizándonos a la pista de baile. Su mano cubrió mi trasero y comenzó a levantar mi falda. Ahí fue cuando usé mi bota y enterré el tacón tan fuerte como pude en su pie.

—Quita tu mano de mi culo antes que pisoteé tus pelotas. Tienes dos bolas y yo tengo dos botas —un tacón para cada bola. —Le di una falsa sonrisa.

Me gruñó y entrecerró sus ojos. Noté que él contemplaba si iba en serio o no, y luego hizo una mueca y dio marcha atrás. —Cálmate, perra inglesa —murmuró, zigzagueando entre la multitud, para acosar a alguna otra pobre chica.

—¡Soy americana, idiota! ¡De la parte buena del país! —Grité a sus espaldas antes de girar a la dura pared de un pecho masculino. Un pecho contra el que yo había estado antes. Un cuerpo que llevaba un aroma de intoxicación para mí. _Edward._

No parecía feliz cuando frunció el ceño ante la retirada del pelirrojo y luego a mí. Edward llevó su mano a mi espalda y me empujó hacia la mesa. Noté que estaba molesto. Pero incluso molesto seguía viéndose hermoso en su camiseta negra, jeans oscuros, chaqueta gris, y esa mirada terriblemente seria en su rostro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Edward?

—Es jodidamente bueno que esté aquí, ¿verdad? Ese simio estaba sobre ti. Sus manos ya estaban en tu culo ¡Quien sabe lo que podría haber intentado después! —Me frunció el ceño cuando me senté, su mandíbula una línea dura, sus labios tensos.

—Creo que lo manejé muy bien por mi cuenta.

Edward tomó mi cara en sus manos y me besó, sosteniéndome, atrapada en su boca, empujando su lengua dentro, exigiendo que le permitiera acceder. Gemí y le devolví el beso, saboreando la menta y el débil sabor de cerveza. Aún no podía creer que fumara. Nunca podía olerlo en él. Incluso si hubiera querido rechazar su beso, decirle no a Edward era cercano a lo imposible. Siempre lo quería. Presionaba todos los botones correctos en mí, y por esa razón él era peligroso.

—Mira —dijo lentamente, sus ojos rastrillaron mi atuendo y volvieron a mi cara—, es un milagro que no haya cincuenta chicos intentando ligarte.

—Nop. Solo dos —Pelirrojo y él.

—¿Quién? —Entrecerró sus ojos.

Era mi turno para arquear una ceja. —Jake estuvo conmigo hasta hace unos minutos, y dejaré pasar ese asunto por el momento, Edward. No estoy segura de que hacer con él. —Crucé mis brazos debajo de mis pechos—. ¿Se supone que estarías aquí, Edward? Mejor aún, ¿Cómo sabias que yo estaría en este club en particular? ¿Estás acosándome ahora?

Pasó una mano por su pelo, y miró lejos de mí. Una camarera rubia apareció al instante, se ruborizó mientras tomaba su orden de bebidas.

Estoy segura que la señorita-sexo-en-la-playa no podría revolotear las pestañas más si él le pidiera que se sentase en su regazo. En serio, ¿Cómo podía incluso llegar a un lugar como éste sin hacer que las mujeres tropiecen a sus pies?

Cuando Edward preguntó si quería algo del bar, yo simplemente sacudí mi cabeza y levanté la copa que Jake me había comprado.

La camarera me lanzó una mirada mientras se marchaba, sus caderas balanceándose.

—¿Qué hago para vivir, Isabella? —Su voz era acelerada y tuve que darle algo de crédito por no mirar su culo, considerando que ella prácticamente lo sacudía para él como una bandera Olímpica, y el hecho de que él hablara hacia la pista de baile, sin seguirla con la mirada.

—¿Eres el dueño de _Cullen Security International, y _tienes las herramientas a tu disposición para acosar a tus citas? —dije sarcásticamente, ladeando mi cabeza en pregunta.

Se giró hacia mí y movió sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo. —Oh, hablamos de algo mucho más que solo una cita, mi belleza —Se inclinó, sus labios en mi oído—. Cuando follamos en mi cama pasaste a territorio inexplorado… confía en mí.

Mi corazón tartamudeó al ver su cara y las palabras que acababa de decir.

Instantáneamente húmeda para él, trate de llevar la conversación lejos de lo sexual. No sabía porque me moleste, sin embargo; Edward probablemente sabía que estaba jadeando por él cuando nos sentamos juntos.

—Apareció la tarjeta de crédito de Black en el sistema. Fue cuestión de segundos —Alcanzó mi mano y la acarició con su pulgar—. No te enojes conmigo por venir. Pensaba mantener distancia de ti y tus amigos, pero ese maldito vaquero puso sus manos sobre ti.

Edward llevó mi mano a sus labios, el roce de su barba, un toque que comenzaba a amar ya, por supuesto. —Quiero que te diviertas. Te veías tan triste la última vez que te vi en ese taxi.

Edward sonrió y su rostro entero cambio.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso —dije.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Cuando besas mi mano.

Bajo la mirada a mi mano, todavía entrelazada en la suya. —Es una mano muy bonita, y yo estaría devastado si llegara a dañarla.

Sus ojos volvieron a los míos otra vez pero se quedo callado y me miró, frotando círculos con su pulgar o llevando mi mano hasta sus labios cuando se le daba la gana. Edward necesitaba tocar. Era algo parte de él y yo lo entendía. Y curiosamente me reconfortaba. No podía explicarlo realmente, pero sabia como me hacía sentir cuando me tocaba. Suponía que era algo que debería hablar con la doctora Mallory en mi próxima cita.

La elección de las palabras de Edward me pareció extrañas, sin embargo. Él era definitivamente sobre protector, como si le preocupara lastimarme. _El tren se detuvo en la estación hace seis años, Edward._

Jake y Carmen aparecieron, presentándose y saludando a Edward, y luego se alejaron casi tan discretamente como adolescentes en una redada, pensando que estaban siendo geniales. Lo que sea. Estoy segura que se quedarían especulando toda la noche de todos modos.

Cuando su bebida llegó, usó su mano izquierda para sostenerla. Edward nunca dejo mi mano. No hasta que me metió en su auto para llevarme a casa.

Siguió mirándome por encima en mi asiento, atrayendo mis ojos a él repetidamente; excitándome hasta el punto en el que sentía el impulso de retorcerme para aliviar el dolor entre mis piernas.

—¿Por qué sigues mirándome así? —pregunté finalmente.

—Creo que lo sabes. —Su voz era suave con un borde duro en ella.

—Quiero que me lo digas porque realmente _no _lo sé.

—Isabella, te estoy mirando porque no puedo mantener mis ojos lejos de ti. Quiero estar dentro de ti. Quiero follarte tanto que apenas puedo conducir el maldito coche ahora mismo. Quiero estar en tu interior y luego hacerlo otra vez. Quiero tu dulce coño envuelto alrededor de mi polla mientras gritas mi nombre porque yo te hice venir. Quiero tenerte conmigo toda la maldita noche, así puedo hacerte venir una y otra vez hasta que no recuerdes nada excepto a mí.

Agarré mi brazo y me estremecí, seguro que un pequeño orgasmo acababa de rodar a través de mi cuerpo. Mis bragas estaban tan húmedas que podrían haberse deslizado bajo el asiento de cuero si mis botas no estuvieran clavadas en la alfombra del Rover.

Cuando Edward se detuvo junto a la acera, yo estaba temblando. Se levantó y se acercó a abrir mi puerta. No dijo nada y yo tampoco. En el pórtico busqué mi llave y la deje caer. Edward la recogió, la metió en la cerradura y a nosotros en el vestíbulo. Tomó mi mano a través de cinco tramos de escaleras, ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y Edward me siguió dentro.

Y como otras veces, al instante en que estuvimos juntos en la intimidad, un hombre diferente emergió. Un hombre que apenas contenía su hambre de mí. Estaba segura que yo no me negaría tampoco.

Tenía la espalda contra la pared y estaba alzada sobre mis pies en dos segundos. La boca de Edward en la mía, probando y buscando dos segundos después de eso.

—Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí —dijo, apretando su agarre en mi culo.

Hice lo que me ordenó. Extendida contra la pared, mis botas purpura colgando a los costados como una rana para disección, me entregué a lo que sea que él había planeado. Acepte a donde Edward nos llevaba… al sexo. Él estaba a cargo de cualquier cosa que le hiciera a mi cuerpo, y yo anhelaba tanto su toque como para tener dudas en estos momentos.

—Abre la cremallera y saca mi polla.

Lo hice también. Sus caderas se echaron hacia atrás para darme acceso, pero su boca y su lengua seguían saqueándome mientras bajaba la cremallera de sus vaqueros y, sacándolo duro como hueso y revestido en seda. Acaricié su carne con mi mano lo mejor que pude y me deleite con sus siseos guturales ante mi toque.

Edward puso su mano debajo de mi falda y sus dedos debajo de mis bragas. Arrancó la parte de atrás, rompiendo el material antes de empalarme con su enorme erección. Grité mientras me llenaba, estirada con su tamaño, y me convulsioné por la sensación. Él me sostuvo por un momento, nuestros cuerpos finalmente unidos.

—Mírame y no te detengas —Apretó sus manos debajo de las mejillas de mi culo y comenzó a bombear dentro de mí. Duro. Profundo. Castigándome, pero realmente no me importaba. Yo quería esto mientras me miraba con sus ojos ardientes de fuego azul.

—¡Edward! —gemí y me retorcí contra la pared de mi casa mientras me follaba, su polla me poseía de adentro hacia afuera. Mantuve mis ojos en él. Incluso cuando pude sentir la presión comenzar a construirse en mi vientre, y la punta de su pene golpeando el lugar más profundo al que podía llegar, me quedé mirándolo. La intimidad era fuera de serie y no podía mirar a otro lado ni aunque yo lo hubiera querido. Necesitaba mantener mis ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto, Isabella? —exigió.

—No lo sé, Edward —Apenas podía hablar.

—Si lo sabes. ¡Dilo, Isabella! —Me tensé cuando un orgasmo empezó

a gobernarme, pero él inmediatamente redujo el ritmo, aminorando las embestidas contra mi sexo.

—¿Decir qué? —grité frustrada.

—Di las palabras que quiero oír. Di la verdad y te dejaré venir —Se enterró en mi más lento y mordisqueó mi hombro desnudo con sus dientes.

—¿Cuál es la verdad? —Empecé a sollozar ahora, completamente a su merced.

—La verdad es —gruñó el resto en tres duras embestidas—, ¡Tu.

Eres. Mía!

Solté un grito ante la estocada final.

Él acelero de nuevo, follándome más rápido. —¡Dilo! —Gruñó.

—¡Soy tuya, Edward!

En el segundo en el que dije las palabras su pulgar encontró mi clítoris y el orgasmo se libero, que rompió tan fuerte en mí como una poderosa ola contra la orilla. Como una recompensa por obedecerlo. Grité por él, clavada en la pared de mi casa. Edward todavía seguía duro en mi interior, dándome placer.

Un rugido salió de lo profundo de su pecho cuando comenzó a llegar al clímax; la mirada de sus ojos era casi aterradora. Él empujo con fuerza una última vez, enterrado hasta la empuñadura cuando su semilla caliente palpitó hasta empaparme. Aplastó sus labios contra los míos y me besó, meciéndose lenta y suavemente cuando termino. Sus fuertes brazos seguían levantándome y yo no sabía como se las arreglaba para hacerlo, besándome dulcemente y en total contraste con el enloquecido hombre por el sexo de hace un momento.

—Eres —dijo con voz ahogada—, mía…

Me dejo en la pared, sosteniéndome firmemente hasta que mis pies recobraron fuerza, y luego salió de mi cuerpo, respirando con dificultad.

Me apoyé contra la pared para sostenerme a mi misma y lo vi meter su pene nuevamente en sus vaqueros y subir la cremallera. Mi vestido cayó hacia abajo. Para cualquier persona que entrara en ese momento, no habría nada que demostrara que acabábamos de follarnos mutuamente contra el muro. Toda una ilusión.

Edward llevó una mano a mi mejilla, sosteniéndome cautiva pero suavemente hacia él. —Buenas noches, mi hermosa chica americana. Duerme bien y nos vemos mañana.

Llevó su mano a mi cara, sobre mis labios, mentón y garganta y debajo de mi frente. Su mirada de añoranza me dijo que no quería irse, pero yo que iba a hacerlo. Edward me besó en la frente suavemente. Hizo una pausa y respiro como si me estuviera respirando, y luego salió de mi piso.

Me quedé allí luego de que la puerta se cerró, mi cuerpo seguía zumbando por el orgasmo, mi ropa interior rasgada alrededor de mi cintura, el goteo de semen caliente empezaba a fluir por mi muslo y lo oí. El sonido de pasos tras su retiro era un sonido que no me gustaba. Ni un poco.

* * *

Uff me encanta el Edward rudo, cachondo y mal hablado! A ustedes? Por favor dejen Reviews!

Gracias a estas personas x leer mi historia

**Loonydraconian**

**Tina Nela**

**Katyms13**

**Madaswan**

**Mariirobsten15**

**Meri1492**

**Merica22**

**Mpgm**

**Pimosa2407**

**Shakty mellark Everdeen**

**Ale Cullenn –**gracias por tu review-

Bueno quiero creer que la leen!

Hgg XoXo


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

* * *

SI SOY YO MOLESTANDO DE NUEVO. . . . . . OTRO CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO

:)

* * *

La doctora Mallory siempre está escribiendo en su libreta durante nuestras sesiones. Esto parece muy viejo como la escuela, para mí, pero bueno, esto es Inglaterra y su oficina está en el edificio desde que Thomas Jefferson escribió la Declaración de Independencia. También está usando una pluma que impresiona totalmente.

Vi como su hermosa y brillante pluma turquesa escribía palabras en su libreta mientras me escuchaba hablar sobre Edward. La doctora Mallory realmente es buena escuchando. De hecho, es más o menos la esencia de lo que hace. No sé de qué consistirían nuestras sesiones si no le dijera cosas que podía escuchar.

Sentada detrás de su elegante escritorio francés, ella tenía una imagen de profesionalismo y genuino interés. Yo diría que está cerca de los cincuenta con una hermosa piel y cabello blanco, el cual no le envejecía en nada con respecto a su edad. Ella siempre viste joyería única y trajes bohemios que la hacen parecer culta y accesible. Mi padre me había ayudado a encontrarla cuando me mudé por primera vez a Londres. La doctora Mallory estaba en mi lista de artículos de primera necesidad junto con: alimentos, ropa y refugio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué crees que reaccionaste así dejando a Edward a mitad de la noche?

—Porque tenía miedo de que me viera así.

—Pero, él lo hizo. —Ella escribió algo en su libreta—. Y por lo que me has dicho, él quería estar ahí a tu lado para consolarte.

—Lo sé, y eso me asusta. Que él quiera que le cuente por qué tengo esos sueños... —Y este era mi mayor problema. La doctora Mallory y yo lo hemos estado discutiendo muchas, muchas veces. ¿Qué pensaría un hombre de mí una vez que lo sepa?—. Él me pregunto si yo quería hablar sobre eso y le conteste que no. Él es tan intenso que sé que en cuestión de días, probablemente antes, presionará por más.

—Las relaciones son así, Bella. Tú compartes y ayudas a la otra persona que sabe sobre ti, inclusive las partes aterradoras.

—Edward no es lo que usted piensa, él es tan demandante _todo _el tiempo. Él quiere… todo de mí.

—¿Y cómo te sientes cuando él pide cosas o quiere que le des _todo_?

—Aterrorizada por lo que me pasará a _mí, _Bella. —Tomé una respiración profunda y las palabras empezaron a salir—. Pero cuando estoy con él ó cuando me toca… cuando estamos… intimando… me siento tan segura y querida, como si nada malo me fuera a pasar con él. Por alguna razón, confió en él, doctora Mallory.

—¿Crees que empezar una relación sexual con Edward es la razón de que tus pesadillas hayan vuelto aparecer?

—Bella, eso es algo normal para los sobrevivientes de abuso. El acto íntimo del sexo es vulnerable a una mujer por su naturaleza. La hembra acepta al macho dentro de su cuerpo. Él es fuerte y típicamente más dominante. Una mujer tiene que tener confianza en su pareja o me imagino que serían pocos de nosotros teniendo sexo en absoluto. Agrégale esto a tu historia y tienes una mezcla muy bulliciosa y amenazadora dentro de tu subconsciente.

—Tu cerebro lo recuerda, Bella. Los temores de despertar esa revelación están ahí. —Escribe otra nota rápida—. ¿Te gustaría tratar con medicamentos para dormir? Podríamos ver si esto suprime tus pesadillas.

—¿Funcionará? —Eso seguramente capturó mi atención. La sugerencia de algo tan simple como el somnífero me hizo reír nerviosamente. La idea de que podría estar con él toda la noche… o él conmigo, también me dio un poco de esperanza. Eso es si Edward aun quiere tratar de acostarse conmigo. Me acordé de él saliendo de mi apartamento anoche después del loco sexo contra la pared y cómo no me gustó que me hubiera dejado. Mis emociones fueron demasiado confusas.

Parte de mí lo quería y la otra parte le temía. Realmente no tenía idea de qué sería de nosotros. _Él te hizo decirle que eras suya._

La doctora Mallory me sonrió. —No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos, querida. Valor es el primer paso y la droga es simplemente una herramienta para ayudarte a tomar más pasos hasta que hayas hecho tu curso. Las soluciones no siempre tienen que ser complicadas. —Tomó su talonario de recetas

—Muchas gracias. —Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolso. Lo revisé y vi que era un mensaje de texto de Edward—. Edward está aquí, en recepción. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para que me recogiera en mi cita antes de llevarme a cenar. Dijo que quería hablar sobre… nosotros.

—Para dos personas siempre es bueno hablar de su relación. La confianza y honestidad que des ahora hará mucho más fácil resolver sus diferencias después. —Me da la receta—. Me encantaría conocerlo, Bella.

—¿Ahora mismo? —Los nervios comenzaron a bailar en mi vientre.

—¿Por qué no? Podría salir contigo y conocer a tú Edward. Me ayudaría inmensamente ponerle caras a los nombres cuando tenemos nuestras sesiones.

—Oh… está bien —dije, levantándome de su confortable, barata y floral silla—, pero él realmente no es _mi _Edward, doctora Mallory.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo dándome una suave palmada en mi hombro.

Mi respiración fue capturada en mi garganta cuando lo vi mirando el arte que se encuentra sobre el muro mientras esperaba por mí. La manera en que él se quedó allí me recordaba haberlo visto viendo mi portarretrato de la exhibición de Jake y quererlo. Quererlo lo suficiente para comprarlo.

Edward se dio la vuelta en cuanto entramos a la recepción. Sus ojos verdes iluminaron su rostro y se transformó en una sonrisa blanda mientras se acercaba a mí. Una ráfaga de alivio atravesó mi corazón.

Edward lucía muy feliz de verme.

—Edward, ella es mi terapeuta, la doctora Mallory . Doctora Mallory, Edward Cullen mi…

—Novio de Isabella —interrumpió una vez más. Edward le ofreció la mano a la doctora Mallory y probablemente le dedicó una sonrisa que derretiría sus bragas. Como intercambiaban cortesías, tuve un vistazo de su reacción ante él y debo admitir que fue satisfactorio ver a las mujeres de todas las edades ser intoxicadas por su belleza masculina. Y me gustaría recordar utilizarlo en una sesión futura también_. Entonces,_ _doctora Mallory ¿usted piensa que Edward está fuera de las sexy lista de_ _éxitos, o no?_

—¿Novio? —pregunté tan rápido salimos hacia su carro, sosteniendo firmemente mi mano en la suya.

—Solo mantén las cosas en positivo, nena. —Sonrió y tiró de nuestras manos entrelazadas hacia su boca para dejar un beso en la mía antes de ponerme en su Rover.

—Puedo verlo —dije—. ¿A dónde me llevas y por qué estás tan sonriente?

Se inclinó hacia mi lado y llevó su boca hasta mis labios, pero estos no me tocaron. —Yo siempre sonrío, como tú dices, cuando obtengo lo que quiero. —Me besó decentemente y se alejó.

—Y cuando _no _obtienes lo que quieres, eres la persona más demandante que he conocido en mi vida. —Templaba el sarcasmo con una pequeña sonrisa de mi parte.

—Cuidado, nena. No tienes idea de la profundidad de lo que quiero hacer contigo. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Dejé que esa amenaza sensual flotara entre nosotros y traté de mantener mi respiración constante. —Me asustas un poco cuando dices cosas como esas, Edward.

—Sé que lo hago. —Con la punta de su dedo llevo mi mentón hacia su boca y me besó otra vez. Esta vez, mordió mi labio inferior y me molestó—. Es por eso que estamos tomando las cosas con calma. No quiero volver a asustarte. —Sus ojos se movieron tan rápido de ida y vuelta como si estuviera tratando de leerme, sus labios estaban tan cerca, pero no me tocaban—. ¿Te das cuenta de que esta es nuestra primera vez juntos en la cual no te tengo que obligarte para salir conmigo? Tengo algo de esperanza, ¿te das cuenta? —Me dio un último beso antes de poner las llaves para encender el auto—. Y esa es, señorita Swan, la razón por la cual estoy muy sonriente. —Sus ojos verdes bailaban ahora.

—Suficiente lejos, Sr. Cullen, no podré vivir con eso. —Me ayudó a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad y salimos del estacionamiento. Me recosté en el cuero suave y aspiré su olor, permitiéndole que me llevara a cualquier lugar y confiando por el momento en que todo estaría bien.

* * *

—La doctora Mallory se ve muy capaz —dijo Edward casualmente mientras volvía a rellenar mi copa de vino—. ¿Desde hace cuanto que eres su paciente?

Me encontré con sus ojos y me preparé a mí misma. Aquí viene, ahora, ¿cómo va lidiar con eso? Al respirar, diJE—: Cerca de 4 años. Desde que me mudé a Londres.

—¿Fuiste a verla hoy a causa de lo que está sucediendo conmigo?

—¿Si hablas de ir a mi casa con un completo extraño y dejar que me folle cuando nunca nos hemos visto? Si, por esa parte lo hice. —Tomé otro trago de vino.

Su mandíbula se tensó, pero su expresión no cambió para la siguiente pregunta. —¿Y dejarme a mitad de la noche, es la parte por la que también lo hiciste?

Mi cabeza se vino abajo y asentí.

—¿Qué te lastima, Isabella? —Hizo la pregunta con tanta suavidad que de hecho consideré contárselo por un segundo, pero aún no estaba lista.

Dejé mi tenedor en la mesa y supe que mi camarón fettuccini estaba terminado. El pasado y la comida mezclados definitivamente no van. —

Algo malo.

—Que te puedo decir. Vi tu cara cuando despertaste de la pesadilla. —Miró mi plato con comida, lo apartó y regreso su mirada a mí—. Siento lo de esa noche. No te estaba escuchando. —Llegó hasta mi mano y frotó su dedo pulgar sobre la parte superior de la misma—. Supongo… Yo solo quiero saber si puedes confiar en mí. Espero que puedas hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo, Isabella.

—¿Quieres una relación o no? —Miro su pulgar frotando mis nudillos—. Le dijiste a la doctora Mallory que eras mi novio.

—Sí, lo hice. Y te quiero Isabella. Quiero una relación. —Su voz se volvió firme—. Mírame.

Lo miro rápidamente, su belleza tan dura contra el mar de sabanas blancas detrás de él. —¿Incluso con mi forma de ser, Edward?

—Tu forma de ser es perfecta para mí.

Quito mi mano de su agarre. Tuve que tirar un poco de él para que la dejara ir. Así que siendo muy de Edwarrd, queriendo a su modo todas las maneras posibles, pero él me permitió regresar a la palma de su mano y mantenerla así. Estuve trazando sobre su línea de vida y luego sobre su línea del corazón y me pregunté si alguna de mis líneas era salvable.

—No lo soy, Edward. Perfecta y mi no van juntas en la misma oración. —Hablé a la mano.

—La redacción correcta debería ser perfecta y yo —dijo a sabiendas—, y estoy totalmente en desacuerdo contigo, mi hermosa americana con acento sexy.

Lo miré otra vez. —Eres demasiado controlador, pero lo haces de una manera que me hace sentir extrañamente… segura.

—También lo sé, y eso me hace sentir una mierda para ti. Y eso es porque tú deberías confiar en mí y dejarme cuidar de ti. Yo sé lo que necesitas, Isabella, y eso te lo puedo dar. Sólo quiero saber, tengo que saber qué es lo que quieres. Qué quieres ser conmigo.

El mesero llego a la mesa. —¿Ya terminó, madame? —preguntó. Edward pareció molesto cuando le dije al mesero que se llevara mi plato y él ordeno un café para mí.

—Apenas comiste nada esta noche. —Podía decir que no estaba contento.

—Tuve suficiente. No tengo tanta hambre. —Tomé un trago de vino —. Así que, quieres que sea tu novia, y darte control, y que confíe en que nunca me harás daño. ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, Edward?

—Si, Isabella, eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

—Pero hay muchas cosas aquí que no sabes sobre mí. Cosas que no sé sobre ti.

—Cuando tú estés lista de compartirlo conmigo, ahí estaré yo para escucharte. Quiero saber todo sobre ti y si tu quieres saber sobre de mí, puedes preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero darte el control sobre algunas cosas, Edward, o no puedo hacerlo?

—Luego me lo dices. Estamos negociando y ambos debemos respetar nuestros límites.

—De acuerdo.

Él inclino su cabeza y habló suavemente—: Quiero estar contigo en estos malos momentos. Quiero llevarte a casa conmigo y tenderte en mi cama y tener horas y horas tu cuerpo envuelto en el mío y hacerte todo lo que o quiera. Quiero tenerte ahí en la mañana, así cuando despertemos puedo hacerte venir diciendo mi nombre. Quiero manejar hasta tu trabajo y recogerte cuando termines tu turno. Quiero ir a las tiendas contigo y comprar comida que podamos cocinar para la cena. Quiero ver un programa tonto de televisión y tenerte cayendo dormida en mi pecho, así podría verte y oír tu respiración.

—Oh, Edward...

Mi café llegó y yo realmente quería abofetear al mesero por interrumpir ese hermoso discurso. Me ocupé con la azúcar y crema. Tome un trago y traté de encontrar mis palabras. Para ser honesta, ya estaba atrapada en él. Gancho, sedal y caña. Quería todas esas cosas con Edward, simplemente no estaba segura de si iba sobrevivir.

—¿Es demasiado? ¿Te estoy asuntado?

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No, de hecho suena lindo. Y tú deberías saber algo, nunca antes, nunca tuve una relación como esta, Edward.

Él sonrió. —Eso es trabajo para mí, nena. Quiero ser el primero. — Arqueó su ceja con una mirada llena de insinuaciones sexuales que me dieron ganas de ir esta noche a su apartamento para iniciar nuestro acuerdo—. Pero quiero que lo pienses esta noche y me digas lo que decidiste después. Y _tienes _que saber que soy muy posesivo con lo que es mío.

—¿Enserio, Edward? —Sentí el sarcasmo saliendo de mí—. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado anoche cuando salías de mi apartamento.

—Podría tocar tu hermoso trasero ahorita por el labio que me estás dando. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo Isabella, es como me siento sobre ti. En mi cabeza, tú eres mía y eso es lo que he sentido desde la primera vez que te vi. —Suspira—. Así que me voy a contener por hoy, te llevaré a tu apartamento y te daré el beso de buenas noches en tu puerta, y espera a que me digas lo contrario. —Le hace una seña al mesero—. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Reí ante la imagen que vino a mi cabeza.

—¿Señorita Swan, acaso se está riendo de mí? Por favor, compártelo.

—Señor Cullen, me lo imaginé esperando tocarme, jugando a contenerse dándome besos de buenas noches en mi puerta.

Gimió y movió sus piernas en la silla, sin duda trataba de controlar su furiosa erección. —Si mi coche se las arregla para llegar a tu calle, habrás presenciado un milagro esta noche.

* * *

Edward mantuvo su palabra. Me dio mi beso de buenas noches en mi puerta. Por supuesto, sus manos habían tomado cierta libertad y tuve una gran impresión de lo que él tuvo que soportar, pero después de unos besos, me había dejado como lo prometió.

Después de una ducha caliente, tiro de mi camisa suave para dormir y me dirijo a mi cama. Tenía la foto de Jimi Hendrix, donde él estaba sentado en una mesa tomando té en el jardín, en frente de mí; considerada como la última foto de él que se tomó. Me encantaba este tipo de cosas y amaba a Jimi, así que le di mucho uso.

Decidí que era hora de reconocer el titulo de mi _novio_. Agarré mi laptop, me acomodé en medio de mi cama y tecleé en Google el nombre que vi en su licencia de conducir cuando me la mostró: Edward Anthony Cullen.

No había tantas cosas sobre él. Tenía una página de Wikipedia y unos links en el website de Seguridad Cullen. Pero Wikipedia sí me sorprendió, era más conocido por su juego de altos limites en el póker.

Había ganado un torneo mundial en las vegas hace 6 años. Con tan sólo 26 años, había generado suficiente dinero para iniciar su propio negocio. Y con su experiencia militar en las Fuerzas Especiales, debió haber encontrado su lugar. Ahora tiene 32, hice unos cálculos y es mayor que yo por 8 años.

Vi algunas imágenes de él en Google, la mayoría ganando un gran juego de póker. Me pregunto si mi padre ha escuchado de Edward. Él ama los torneos de póker y aún los juega.

Seguí desplazándome a través de imágenes hasta que me detuve en una. Era una foto en donde estaba él con el Primer Ministro y la Reina _¡Jesus!_… ¿El Primer Ministro Italiano y el Presidente de Francia? Sentí un escalofrió recorrer por mi espalda. ¿Acaso Edward era como James Bond o algo por el estilo? ¡Qué rayos! ¿Qué tipo de seguridad hizo él? Si esas fueron las personas que él protegió, entonces era una clientela de alto perfil. Estaba aturdida. Nota: Preguntarle al padre de Carmen si había odio hablar de Edward la próxima vez que lo vea. Él era policía de Londres y si alguien sabia, ese era Eleazar Hargreave.

No había visto ninguna foto personal de Edward en una relación con una mujer. Me pregunté si podía ocultar algo como eso. Como él rebozaba de sexo, no había manera de que pudiera vivir un estilo de vida célibe, no. Y si decía la verdad sobre no llevarlas a su casa, entonces, ¿dónde habían tenido sexo? Ugh, mejor no quiero pensar en eso.

Cerré mi laptop, apagué la luz y me recosté en mi cama. Saqué su corbata morada debajo de mi almohada y me la lleve a la nariz. El olor reconfortante de él vino hacia mí al instante. Ahora me sentía aun más pequeña. En primer lugar, como un hombre como él se fijo en mí. ¿Sólo por mi retrato en una galería? La idea no me parece creíble.

Traté de vencer mis miedos y pensé sobre lo que me ofreció esta noche. Y recordé lo bien que se siente cuando estoy con él y cómo enciende mi cuerpo durante el sexo. No tenía que preocuparme sobre nada espantoso o turbio con Edward. Era, sin duda, brutalmente honesto. Estaba dominada, claro. Pero me gustó. Fue necesaria la presión que tomó un trozo de mi vida en el que celebró poca confianza. Realmente lo quería, simplemente no sabía si él me seguiría queriendo una vez que se entere de mi pasado.

* * *

UN CAPITULO MAS RELAX! QUE TAL?. . .. LES GUSTO?. . . . DEJEN REVIEW!

USTEDES TAMBIEN PREGUNTENSE. . . . CONOCERA EL PAPA DE BELLA A EDWARD? . . . . . MMMMM NAH! O TAL VEZ :)

LES COMENTO QUE LA HISTORIA TIENE SOLO 12 CAP. . . . MAS UN EPOV QUE NOS INTRODUCE A LA SEGUNDA PARTE. .. . ASI QUE NO CREAN QUE ESTO TERMINA CON BODA O UN BEBE. . . LAS HISTORIA ES UN POCO MAS COMPLICADA!

BUENO SON MAS GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS MÑN CON OTROS DOS CAPITULO

Hgg XoXo


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

* * *

HOLA SI SOY YO DE NUEVO MOLESTANDO. . . . OTRO CAPI DISFUTENLO!

El puente de Waterloo me castigó la mañana siguiente. Llegué a casa con el olor celestial del café hecho por mi compañera de cuarto. Me crucé con Carmen media hora después mientras salía a clases.

—¿Vas a ir a la exhibición de Mallerton el día 10? —preguntó

—Quiero hacerlo. Estoy conservando uno suyo ahora mismo, _Lady Percival_. Esperaba averiguar un poco más sobre su procedencia. Hasufrido quemaduras y se derritió la laca sobre el título. Realmente quierosaber qué libro es. Es como un secreto que debo develar.

—¡Sí! —Aplaudió y saltó—. Es su exhibición de cumpleaños.

Fingí contar con los dedos. —Veamos, ¿Sir Aro tiene como doscientos veintiocho?

—Doscientos veintisiete, para ser exactos. —Carmen estaba muy metida en su disertación sobre el pintor del romanticismo, Aro Mallerton, por lo cual, cuando había cualquier cosa relacionada con él, ella era la primera en la fila.

—Bien, sólo fallé por un año. Nada mal.

Sonrió ampliamente, revelando perfectos dientes blancos y labios carnosos que me hicieron preguntarme por qué no era la modelo. Los destellos en su cabello oscuro combinados con su complexión color oliva la hacían verse exótica. Los hombres siempre estaban encima de mi compañera, pero ella no quería saber nada. _Igual yo_, pensé. Hasta que Edward apareció y destruyó mi cómoda existencia.

—Planeemos ir juntas, hacerlo toda una noche. Aunque quiero un nuevo vestido. ¿Te gustaría añadirle un día de compras? —Carmen se veía y sonaba demasiado emocionada para que le dijera que no.

—Suena excelente, Car. Necesito una distracción en mi repentinamente complicada vida. —Giré la cabeza y gesticulé la palabra "Edward".

Carmen me miró y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué les ocurrió a ustedes dos?

—Quiere una relación. Una de verdad, de las que dormimos juntos, cocinamos la cena y miramos televisión.

—Y mucho, mucho sexo orgásmico —añadió Carmen y extendió los brazos—. Ven aquí. Parece que necesitas un abrazo.

Fui a su abrazo y me aferré con fuerza a ella. —Tengo miedo, Car — susurré a su oído.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero te he visto con él. He visto como te mira. Quizás esta vez va enserio. No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. —Tocó mi rostro—. Me alegro por ti, y creo que debes dar un salto de fe. Hasta ahora, el señor Cullen está en mi lista buena. Si eso cambiara, si se atreviera a lastimar uno solo de tus hermosos cabellos, entonces, sus lindas bolas se transformarán en aceitunas. Por favor, dile que dije eso.

—¡Dios, te amo, mujer! —Reí y me dirigí a clases, pensando en cómo se lo diría a Edward.

Tres horas más tarde, él me envió un mensaje.

«Edward Cullen: Te extraño, Isabella. ¿Cuándo te veo?»

Sonreí al leerlo. Me extrañaba y no temía decirlo. Debo admitir, el acercamiento directo de Edward me tranquilizó con el asunto de una relación. Me resolví y respondí.

«Isabella Swan: Pronto, si no estás ocupado. ¿Puedo ir a tu oficina?»

Mi teléfono se ilumino casi al instante con un SI enfático junto con instrucciones de adónde ir, qué elevador tomar, planes para el almuerzo, el típico modus operandi de mi Edward. Eso me hizo sonreír. _¿Acabo de decir_ _mi Edward? _Sí, eso hice, comprendí mientras me metía en la estación del subterráneo.

Quería detenerme en una farmacia para conseguirme una nueva prescripción, por lo que me bajé del tren dos estaciones después.

Dirigiéndome a la calle, entre en una farmacia llamada _Boots _y dejé la prescripción. Tomé una canasta y busqué otras cosas mientras esperaba que el farmacéutico la llenara. Una idea se formó en mi mente y la seguí, tomando cosas de los estantes en mi canasta.

En la fila para pagar, noté a un tipo grandote detrás de mí esperando con una sola botella de agua. Bueno, en realidad, noté su tatuaje. Tenía una belleza en la cara interna del antebrazo, una perfecta imitación de la firma de Jimi Hendrix, el gran espiral de la _J _tan claro como si lo hubiera dibujado el mismo Jimi. —Lindo tatuaje —dije, tomando en cuenta lo realmente grande que era. Al menos uno noventa y cinco, sólidos músculos, con cabello rubio blanquecino y un rostro que exudaba confianza. Era un tipo con el cual no querías meterte.

—Gracias. —Sus ojos casi negros se suavizaron ligeramente y

Preguntó —: ¿Eres una fan?

Su acento británico me tomó desprevenida por algún motivo, nuevamente, contrario a su apariencia física. —Una gran fan —respondí con una sonrisa antes de salir al metro.

Busqué mi iPod en el tren. Podría bien escuchar un poco de Jimi mientras pensaba qué decirle a Edward cuando lo viera.

Cullen Security estaba en Bishopsgate, en el centro de Londres junto con todos los otros rascacielos modernos. De alguna manera, no me sorprendió mientras me imaginaba a Edward detrás de un escritorio, con un sexy traje, oliendo deliciosamente. Salí del sub en la estación de la calle Liverpool y comencé a subir a la calle. Me tropecé con un desnivel en la escalera y me aferré a la barandilla. Mis rodillas se detuvieron, pero mi bolsa con las compras cayó, y su contenido se desparramó. Murmuré una maldición mientras me volvía para inclinarme y recuperar todo, y me encontré con el mismo tipo que había visto en la fila de la farmacia con el tatuaje de Hendrix.

Me ayudó eficientemente con mis cosas y me pasó la bolsa. — Cuidado por donde caminas —dijo suavemente y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

—Gracias —grité a su espalda, cuyos músculos se marcaban bajo una camisa negra. Apenas había llegado a la acera cuando mi teléfono sonó.

«Edward Cullen: Estoy preocupado. ¿Dónde estás?»

«Isabella Swan: Casi llego. ¡Paciencia!»

El cartel en el vestíbulo decía _Cullen Security International _en los pisos cuarenta a cuarenta y cuatro, pero Edward me dijo que fuera al cuarenta y cuatro. Caminé al escritorio de seguridad y le di mi nombre. El guardia sonrió levemente y me dio una lapicera para firmar. —El señor Cullen la espera, señorita Swan. Si pasa por aquí, le haré una tarjeta para que pueda entrar directamente en visitas futuras.

—Oh… de acuerdo. —Dejé que el hombre hiciera su trabajo y en minutos subía al piso cuarenta y cuatro con mi propia tarjeta de identificación de _Cullen Security_. Mi corazón se iba acelerando mientras me acercaba a mi destino. Tragué un par de veces y me acomodé la chaqueta negra de cuero. La falda negra y botas rojas a juego no eran ropa totalmente inadecuada, aunque tampoco fuera lo ideal para una oficina. De repente, me sentí demasiado consciente de mí misma y esperé que la gente no me mirara. Odiaba eso.

Con mi cartera en el hombro y mi bolsa de compras de la farmacia en una mano, salí del elevador hacia un espacio muy moderno y decorado artísticamente. Había fotografías con marcos blancos y negros de maravillas arquitectónicas de todo el mundo en las paredes, grandes paneles de vidrio con vistas a la ciudad, y una bonita pelirroja detrás del escritorio.

—Isabella Swan, vine a ver al señor Cullen.

Me miró bastante concienzudamente antes de levantarse del escritorio. — La está esperando, señorita Swan. La llevaré a su oficina. —Sonrió mientras me sostenía la puerta—. Espero que le guste la comida china.

La seguí y dejé pasar por alto el comentario, pero no porque no quisiera responder, sino porque todos nos miraban. Cada cabeza en cada punto de trabajo giró en nuestra dirección y nos miró. Quería meterme en una grieta del piso y esconderme. Eso sería después de matar a Edward. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Envió un correo electrónico a toda la compañía de que su _novia _pasaría para darle un oral en su oficina? Sentí mi rostro calentarse mientras seguía a la linda recepcionista, quien de hecho tenía un anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda. Probablemente sólo lo noté por mi negativa al ver todos esos rostros.

—Guau… todo un comité de bienvenida—murmuré.

—No te preocupes, sólo quieren saber quién es quien llamó la atención del jefe. Por cierto, soy Maggie.

—Bella —dije. Ella se detuvo y llamó en un magnífico set de dos puertas de ébano antes de entrar

—Y ella es Heidi, la asistente del señor Cullen. Heidi, la señorita Swan ha llegado.

—Gracias, Maggie —Heidi sonrió y me miró—. Señorita Swan, es un placer conocerla. —Estiró la mano y la sacudió firmemente. Me pregunté si era muy malo estar encantada con el hecho de que la asistente de Edward pareciera mayor que mi madre y amara los trajes de poliéster. Mi medidor de inseguridad bajó unos niveles y le devolví la sonrisa a Heidi. Aun así, ella fue amable y confiada, como la dueña de su territorio cuando me señaló el segundo par de puertas—. Por favor, entra, querida. Te está esperando.

Abrí la puerta de aspecto pesado y entré en la oficina de Edward. Cerré la puerta y colapsé contra ella, encontrándome con él, tenía sus ojos cerrados y la nariz en alto.

—Está bien. Sigue con lo tuyo. Sí. Quiero que reportes cada hora cuando estés en el campo. Protocolo… —Estaba al teléfono con alguien. Abrí los ojos y lo vi desde mi lugar contra la puerta. Tan confiado y hermoso en su traje gris oscuro. ¡Y miren eso, otra corbata púrpura! Esta tan oscura que era casi negra, pero maldición, se veía bien en ella. Colgó el teléfono y me miró. Sentí la puerta hacer un clic detrás de mí. Sonrió con una ceja alzada. Lo miré.

—¡Toda esa gente mirándome, Edward! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Enviaste un correo a toda la maldita oficina?

—Ven aquí y siéntate en mi regazo. —Se alejó del escritorio para hacerme espacio. Sin ninguna reacción a mi acusación. Sólo una orden confiada de esa hermosa boca que esperaba que yo cumpliera inmediatamente.

Bueno, obedecí. Marché con mis botas rojas hacia él y me dejé caer donde lo ordenó. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio un beso. Eso ciertamente ayudó a mi mal humor.

—Pude haberles dicho a algunas personas que vendrías. —Puso una mano bajo mi falda, caliente para mí—. No te enojes. Tardaste una eternidad en llegar y me la pasé preguntándole a Maggie si ya habías llegado.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuré contra sus labios mientras esos largos dedos seguían avanzando. Forzó mis piernas a separarse para poder meterse entre ellas hasta mi vagina.

—Sólo toco lo que es mío, nena. —Siguió el camino hasta las bragas rojas que llevaba y las hizo a un lado.

Tensé mis músculos en anticipación y me presioné contra él. —¿Cuántas veces fuiste a preguntar por mí?

—Sólo unas pocas… cuatro o cinco. —Su dedo encontró mi clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo en círculos, logrando ponerme incoherente como siempre.

—Esas son muchas veces, Edward… —Apenas pude decirlo cuando fui capturada por el placer de sus mágicos dedos. Abrí un poco más las piernas y monté su mano—. La puerta…

—Tiene cerrojo, cariño. No pienses en nada que no sea yo y lo que te estoy haciendo. —Edward me aferró con una mano. No tenía nada que hacer, salvo concentrarme a donde me llevaba.

Usó su pulgar y frotó con más fuerza. Dos dedos entraron en mí y comenzaron a frotar. —Estás tan malditamente mojada para mí. —Puso su boca en la mía, también.

Grité mientras me venía en el regazo de Edward con sus dedos dentro de mi vagina y su lengua en mi boca, totalmente abrumada y dominada. Y muy satisfecha. Me sostuvo firmemente como si tuviera miedo de que intentara irme, pero no debería preocuparse.

Inspiré hondo, las sensaciones todavía recorriendo mi torrente sanguíneo mientras intentaba procesar su efecto en mí. No tenía autocontrol con Edward. Nada.

Lo miré cuando pude hacerlo y me sentí abrumada por sus ojos increíblemente verdes. —Tu mano debe ser un desastre —dije, sabiendo que lo que él dijo era cierto. Estaba empapada para él.

Sonrió traviesamente y movió sus dedos aún en mí. —Me encanta que mi mano esté justo donde está ahora. Desearía que en su lugar fuera esto. —Presionó su polla contra mi trasero y no dudé que lo hacía. Sentí lo duro que estaba y temblé.

—Pero… estamos en… es tu oficina.

—Lo sé, pero esa puerta tiene cerrojo y nadie puede vernos. Tenemos privacidad total. —Acarició mi cuello y susurró—: Sólo tú y yo.

Me moví para alejarme de él, pero me sostuvo firmemente con una mirada de placer en los ojos. Volví a intentarlo y esta vez sí me dejó ir. Me deslicé al piso de rodillas y enfrenté su entrepierna, mi cuerpo oculto por su escritorio. Puse mis manos en su erección y la apreté. Lo miré y vi una mirada de ansias y deseo en sus ojos y supe lo que necesitaba hacer.

—Edward… quiero chupar…

—¡Sí! —Fue toda la dirección que necesité. Desabroché y liberé mi premio. Dios, tenía un pene hermoso. Edward siseó cuando lo tomé con mi mano y lamí la punta, amando el sabor salado de su carne. Me retiré y lo miré un poco más. _Esto _había estado dentro de mí, varias veces, y nunca lo había mirado realmente. Era grande, duro y suave. Acaricié su longitud y sonreí. Él mordía su labio y me miraba como si estuviera a punto de reventar con un poco más de presión.

—Eres perfecto —murmuré, y luego cerré mi boca sobre él y rodeé su hermoso pene en mí. Edward se aferró a la silla y empujó hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Lo trabajé bien, acariciando con mi mano y chupando profundamente en mi boca. Con mi lengua acaricié la gran vena que alimentaba su erección y lo oí gemir. No me detuve. Seguiría todo el camino hasta el final y yo quería salirme con la mía.

Debió haber leído mi mente porque sus manos fueron a mi cabeza y me sostuvieron mientras follaba mi boca. Lo tomé todo sin atragantarme ni una vez y, cuando sus bolas se tensaron, supe que no duraría mucho y aferré sus caderas para que no pudiera retirarse.

—¡Oh, mierda, me voy a correr tan fuerte! —Se tensó y derramó su cálida esencia por mi garganta, sosteniendo mi cabeza con ambas manos mientras se corría—. Jesús… Isabella. —Respiró hondo varias veces.

Levanté la mirada cuando salió de mi boca. Tragué lentamente y vi su labio inferior temblar viéndome. Tiró de mi hacia él, desde el piso, con ambas manos aún en mi rostro y me besó lenta, profunda y tan dulcemente, que me sentí mucho mejor por haberlo complacido. Me hacía feliz hacerlo feliz.

De vuelta en su regazo, después de acomodar nuestras ropas, nos pusimos cómodos y nos sentamos juntos en su silla. Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y besó mi cuello. Jugueteé con el corbatero de plata que tenía y parecía algo vintage. Lo dejé abrazarme así un rato.

—Esto es hermoso —dije.

—Tú eres hermosa —susurró en mi oreja.

—Me encantó tu oficina. Las fotografías de la recepción son hermosas.

—A mi me encantó que me vinieras a la oficina.

—Lo noté, Edward. Eres bastante… receptivo. —Sonreí. Me hizo cosquillas y me dejó retorcerme demasiado en mi opinión. Golpeé sus manos.

—¿Qué me trajiste de tus compras? Espero un dulce —dijo estirándose para tomar la bolsa—. Me encantan los caramelos rellenos. Los de cereza son mis favoritos…

Tomé la bolsa antes de que pudiera mirar. —¡Oye! ¿No sabes que no hay que espiar las pertenencias de una dama? Podrías encontrar algo que nos avergüence a ambos.

Apretó los labios y suspiró. —Supongo que podrías tener razón — dijo demasiado fácilmente. Luego sonrió como un demonio y me quitó la bolsa de las manos—. ¡Pero de todas formas voy a mirar! —La sostuvo fuera de mi alcance y comenzó a rebuscar en mis cosas. Se puso silencioso cuando sacó el cepillo de dientes púrpura y el tubo de pasta dental. Los puso en su escritorio y volvió a la bolsa. Salió un nuevo cepillo, un desodorante y un brillo labial. Siguió sacando todas las cosas que compré en la farmacia. Mi marca de champú, el gel de afeitar, e incluso una botellita del perfume _Dreaming _de Tommy Hilfiger acabó con los artículos de tocador. Alineó todo prolijamente y me miró muy serio. —Pero pensé que no podías hacerlo, Isabella.

—Yo también, —Tomé lo único que había quedado en la bolsa. Mi prescripción—, pero el doctor me dio estás, y un poco de esperanza de que sí puedo. —Toqué su cabello—. Son píldoras para dormir, así no me despertaré como lo hice la última vez. Quiero decir, si soy tu novia, entonces quiero… intentar quedarme contigo alguna…

Me cortó con un beso antes de que pudiera decir algo más —Oh, cariño, me haces tan feliz —dijo entre besos—. ¿Está noche? ¿Te quedas está noche? Por favor, di que sí. —Su expresión me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Quería que me quedara, a pesar de mis hábitos de gritar entre sueños.

Bajé la mirada a su corbatero y le hablé al artículo. —Si estás dispuesto a intentarlo como yo, ¿cómo decirte que no?

—Mírame, Isabella.

Lo hice, vi su mandíbula apretada detrás de su barba. Pude ver todas sus emociones, también. Edward nunca me las ocultaba. Podría ser reservado en público, pero en privado conmigo, me mostraba su corazón. Lo que veías era lo que recibías. Me dijo lo que quería de mí sin disculparse por su franqueza.

—Quiero que lo veas en mis ojos cuando te digo que estoy muy dispuesto a intentarlo, y tan feliz de que tú también. —Besó mi cabello—. Y quiero que elijas una palabra. Algo que puedas decirme si tienes que irte porque tienes miedo o si hago algo que tú no quieres. —Sostuvo mi rostro frente al suyo—. Sólo di la palabra y me detendré, o te llevaré a casa. Sólo, por favor, nunca vuelvas a irte así.

—¿Cómo una palabra de seguridad? —pregunté.

Asintió. —Sí, exactamente así. Necesito que confíes es mí. Necesito eso, Isabella. Pero también necesito confiar en ti. No puedo… no quiero volver a sentirme así nunca. Cuando te fuiste esa noche… —Tragó con fuerza. Vi el movimiento de su garganta pulsando y supe que yo era algo importante para él—. No quiero volver a sentirme como me sentí cuando te fuiste.

—Lamento haberte dejado así. Estaba abrumada por ti. Me abrumas, Edward. Tienes que saberlo porque es la verdad.

Llevó sus labios a mi frente y dijo—: De acuerdo, pero sólo dímelo. Di tu palabra, sea cual sea y me retiraré. No vuelvas a irte así.

—Waterloo.

Sonrió. —¿Waterloo es tu palabra de seguridad?

Asentí. —Eso es todo. —Miré la comida en la mesa de nuestro almuerzo e inspiré. China, como dijo Maggie, muy bueno—. ¿Vas a alimentarme o qué? Creí que en el trato había un almuerzo. —Le golpeé el pecho—. Una chica necesita más que orgasmos, sabes.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se rió y palmeó firmemente mi trasero. —Entonces, adelante. Vamos a alimentarte, hermosa chica americana. Tenemos que mantenerte en forma. Tengo grandes planes para ti esta noche.

Me sonrió. Sabía que estaba perdida.

* * *

MAS TARDE SUBO EL CAPI 10. . .. POR EL MOMENTO TENGO HAMBRE Y VOY A COMER . . .. EN MEXICO SON LAS 13:33 Y NO EH ALMORZADO! NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO :)

DEJEN REVIEW PLISSSS!

ESTOY BUSCANDO UNA HISTORIA. . . . EN MI PERFIL ESTA LA DESCRIPCION ESPERO PUEDAN AYUDARME!

Hgg xOxO


	11. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

* * *

SI YA SE COMO MOLESTO VRDD?. . . . BUENO EL CAPI 10 COMO LO PROMETI!

Mi teléfono sonó mientras empacaba mi bolso de viaje. Vi quién llamaba y miré el reloj. Edward había dicho que estaría aquí a las siete para recogerme. Faltaba un cuarto en este momento.

—¿Comienzas a tener dudas y cancelas nuestra pijamada de esta noche, Edward?

Él se rió. —No hay ninguna posibilidad de eso, y espero que tengas tu bolso listo, nena.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás aquí para recogerme?

—Si, bueno, envié un auto a recogerte. Las emergencias de negocios son un dolor en el trasero. Lo siento, el nombre del chofer es Neil y trabaja para mí. Él te llevara a mi departamento y quiero que te sientas como en casa hasta que llegue allí. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, cariño?

—Supongo. —Mí mente giraba con las implicaciones de estar por mi cuenta en su casa. No me sentía realmente asustada, pero la idea no me emocionaba tampoco—. ¿Estás seguro, Edward? Quiero decir… podemos dejarlo para otra noche si estas ocupado…

—Dormiré contigo esta noche, Isabella. En mi cama. Fin de la discusión.

—Oh, bueno. —Sonreí en el teléfono—. Entonces, ¿puedo prepararte la cena? ¿Hay comida en la casa o debería pedirle a tu chofer que nos detengamos en el supermercado?

—No necesitas detenerte. Hay comida e incluso algunas cosas en el refrigerador. Mi ama de llaves cocina y las congela. Elije cualquiera que gustes. Discúlpame. —Escuche voces amortiguadas y a Edward hablando con alguien—. Tengo que irme, nena. Te veré tan pronto como pueda irme de aquí.

Dije adiós, pero él ya había colgado. Observé mi teléfono por un momento antes de bajarlo, perdida en lo surrealista y sintiéndome como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas otra vez. Parecía que a mi vida le presionaron el botón de avance rápido. Pasé de una chica soltera a una novia en un poco más de una semana, sin que, al parecer, el botón de avance lento sea presionado.

Mi teléfono se iluminó de nuevo con un número restringido en la pantalla.

—Hola —respondí.

—Señora, mi nombre es Neil McManus. El señor Cullen me instruyó para recogerla. Hay un Rover negro esperándola ahora abajo. —El suave acento inglés dijo las palabras eficientemente.

Neil. Recordé lo que Edward dijo sobre el chofer. —Seguro, bajaré. — Eché mi bolso sobre el hombro e hice mi camino hacia la calle. El auto que me esperaba se veía exactamente como el Range Rover de Edward, pero me asusté cuando vi a Neil el chofer. Enorme. Musculoso. Rubio, el cabello en picos y con ojos oscuros.

—¡Tú! —dije, completamente sorprendida. Era el tipo que vi hoy con el tatuaje de Jimi Hendrix.

—Sí, señora. —Mantuvo la puerta del pasajero abierta para mí, su expresión no me decía nada.

—¡Me estuviste siguiendo hoy! —No era una pregunta, estaba segura que Neil lo notó. Bajé mi bolso al suelo, crucé mis brazos debajo de mis pechos y en su lugar me fui por un enfrentamiento mexicano—. Dime una buena razón de por qué debería entrar en ese auto contigo, _Neil_.

Neil sonrió brevemente y miró mi bolso sobre la acera. —Trabajo para el señor Cullen. —Le di a Neil mi mejor cara de póquer. Lo intentó de nuevo—. Me despedirá si no la llevo a su departamento, según sus instrucciones. —Volvió hacia mí, sus sinceros ojos negros—. Me gusta mucho mi trabajo, señora.

Mi cabeza comenzó a girar con pensamientos más salvajes sobre lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que Edward estaba haciendo, cuanta gente se involucraba en mis asuntos, y mi lista podía haber seguido y seguido.

Hombre, necesitábamos tener una discusión. Igual, no era justo sacar mi frustración con Neil, quien aparentemente solo hacía su trabajo.

—Bastante justo, Neil. —Recogí mi bolso y fui al asiento trasero—. Pero la tregua termina si continuas llamándome señora. ¿Lo entiendes? Mi nombre es Isabella. Y si al señor Cullen no le gusta, puedes decirle que puede besar mi trasero Yankee. Él debería saber que a las chicas americanas les molesta que les llamen señoras…

Neil inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y esbozo una sonrisa mientras cerraba mi puerta.

Comenzó a conducir mientras yo hervía en el asiento trasero. El silencio sólo me irritó más, así que pensé que podría conseguir que él revelara un poco más. —Entonces, Edward te contrató para acosarme en

Londres, ¿eh?

—Protección, señora…. ah… Isabella. No es acoso —contestó Neil.

—¿Protección, de qué? —demandé—. ¿Me vigilas cuando voy a mis carreras en las mañanas, también?

Neil me miró a través del espejo retrovisor. —La ciudad puede ser un lugar peligroso. —Sus ojos volvieron al camino. Había comenzado a llover y se escuchaba el zumbido del limpiaparabrisas arrastrándose rítmicamente de ida y vuelta—. Él solo es cuidadoso, es todo—dijo Neil calmadamente.

—Si, lo sé. —Edward es cuidadoso, controlador, bastante arrogante para mi gusto la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba en problemas conmigo—. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo has trabajado para él, Neil? Edward no me ha dicho absolutamente nada, así que pensé que tú podías iluminarme. — Sonreí en el retrovisor para su beneficio.

—Seis años ahora. Nos conocimos en las FE.

—¿Eso es Fuerzas Especiales, correcto? Entonces, ¿Son algún tipo de James Bond para el gobierno británico?

Neil realmente se rió y sacudió la cabeza. —Puedo ver porque el señor Cullen mantiene un ojo sobre ti, Isabella. Tienes bastante imaginación.

—Si, Edward también me lo dijo una vez —dije secamente.

Tan molesta como estaba con las presunciones de Edward, las cuales sobrepasaban mis límites, no podía evitar desquitarme con Neil. Él parecía un tipo decente, y tenía un gran gusto en música. Me gustaba. Neil simplemente hacía su trabajo. Sea lo que fuera en lo que se refiera a mí.

Neil estacionó el auto y nos llevó al ascensor a través de la entrada de la cochera. Antes que lo supiera, estaba dentro de la hermosa casa de Edward nuevamente, sólo que esta vez sin Edward.

Neil me hizo guardar su número en mi celular y me dijo que estaría cerca por si necesitaba algo. —¿Qué tan cerca es cerca? ¿Estoy en privado aquí? ¿No puedes vigilarme en su casa, o sí? —Comprobé sus ojos en busca de signos reveladores de verdad—. Ni siquiera pienses en mentirme, Neil. Estaré fuera de esa puerta tan rápido que Edward sentirá el viento rizando su cabello todo el camino desde aquí hasta dónde diablos esté en este momento.

Neil realmente se estremeció. —Aquí estás totalmente en privado. No hay cámaras en el departamento, pero afuera, en el vestíbulo, las hay. Entonces, si fueras a irte, te veré. Estoy en el otro piso de enfrente. No lejos. El señor Cullen quiere que te sientas como en casa. —Puso su teléfono en el oído y se fue—. Llámame si necesitas algo, Isabella.

El pestillo de la puerta hizo clic y mi protector se había ido.

Bueno, esto era raro. Sola en la casa de Edward con mi bolso de viaje y una cabeza revuelta. Me pregunté si alguna vez me sentiría normal otra vez.

Primero, lo primero, fui al refrigerador y saqué una botella helada de agua y drené la mitad de ella. El interior del refrigerador de Edward estaba bien equipado con un montón de cosas frescas con que trabajar, no habría problema con la cena. Exploré la máquina de café al lado y empecé a babear. _Muy bonita, sin duda_. Puse una tetera para infusiones y comprobé su congelador bajo cero. El ama de llaves de Edward parecía organizada, a tal punto que etiquetaba y fechaba las comidas congeladas en lindos contenedores plásticos para una fácil identificación. Pasé al respecto. No estaba realmente hambrienta después del gran almuerzo chino con el que me alimenté en su oficina.

Caminé al dormitorio y fui instantáneamente golpeada con recuerdos de la última vez que estuve en esta habitación. Cerré mis ojos y aspiré el olor de Edward. Estaba en todas partes, incluso cuando él no se encontraba aquí. Entre en su baño. La ducha de mármol era preciosa, pero esa bañera magnifica era una fantasía para una chica que no tenía una bañera en su piso. Sabía lo que haría primero.

Una hora más tarde, mi piel estaba rosada por el calor y la suavidad de las burbujas. Me había vestido con mi camiseta de Jimi Hendrix y un par de bóxer de seda de Edward que eran muy elegantes en mí. Había organizado mis compras de _Boots _en un cajón del baño, afeité mis piernas y me unte una loción perfumada de primavera.

Regresé a la maquina de café y me preparé una taza antes de pasar a las otras habitaciones del departamento de Edward. El gimnasio en casa tenía una lujosa caminadora frente a las ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. La visión me dejó sin aliento. Me encantaba la vista de las luces de la ciudad, pero pensé que sería tan espectacular como durante el día.

Encontré lo que creía era su oficina y giré el picaporte. La habitación detrás de la puerta era de hecho una oficina. Flanqueado por un escritorio de roble macizo, la pared opuesta sostenía un panel de monitores de televisión y otro equipo de alta tecnología. Pero fue la pared detrás del escritorio lo que llamó mi atención, un acuario de agua salada brillaba con la luz, los colores y las burbujas sobre el agua ondulante. Me acerqué más y miré el arcoíris del pez que nadaba elegante alrededor de las formaciones de coral. El pez león no se ocultó. Vino hacia el vidrio y agitó una variedad de aletas multicolores en mi dirección, como si me saludara.

—Hola, guapo. ¿Cómo te llamará, me pregunto? —Hablé con mi compañero pez y bebí un sorbo de café.

Comí un yogurt de cereza en la barra de la cocina y preparé una segunda taza de café. Una pared entera de la sala principal sostenía estantes de libros. Examiné su colección que era ecléctica, por decir menos. Clásicos, misterios y toneladas de ficción histórica llenaban la mayor parte. Había algo de historia militar y libros de fotografía. Una gran cantidad de estadísticas y juegos, también. Tenía ficción popular e incluso algunos libros de poesía que me hicieron sonreír. Me gustó que Edward valorara los libros.

Tomé el libro de "Cartas de John Keats" que escribió Fanny Brawne y me lo llevé a la sala para sentarme en el sofá y disfrutarlo. Tenía mi café, cartas de amor de un angustiado poeta para su chica y las luces brillantes de Londres frente a mí.

Pasé una hora agradable antes de poner el libro a un lado. Me asomé a la ciudad. Este era el lugar donde Edward me había desnudado, justo en frente de la ventana de su balcón. Había dado un paso atrás y me había dicho que nada se comparaba a verme de pie en su casa. _Oh, Edward_. Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto.

«Isabella Swan: Estoy enojada contigo por lo de Neil. ¿Acaso estás loco?»

«Edward Cullen: Loco por ti, y necesitamos hablar sobre ese asunto. Te extraño mucho.»

«Isabella Swan: Estoy usando tus bóxer ahora mismo, ¡Y es en serio, chico!»

«Edward Cullen: Estoy teniendo una erección imaginándote en mi bóxer. Por favor, déjalo sobre la almohada, porque nunca lo lavaré.»

«Isabella Swan: Aún estoy enojada y creo que tienes una hermosa maquina de café.»

«Edward Cullen: Creo que yo tengo una hermosa novia. ¿Has comido algo?»

«Isabella Swan: Comí algo. Tienes un pez león de mascota. »

«Edward Cullen: Ese es Simba. Lo mimo y él me tolera. Ustedes dos tienen mucho en común.»

«Isabella Swan: No obtendrás mas SO* solo por ese comentario. »

«Edward Cullen: Quiero azotarte en este momento, besarte y follarte. Me estás matando, nena.»

«Isabella Swan: Estoy somnolienta. Tomaré una píldora y me meteré en tu cama. No me molestes.»

«Edward Cullen: Nunca… Ve a dormir, mi belleza. Te encontrare. 3*»

Me levanté del sofá de Edward y me dirigí de vuelta a la cocina para lavar lo que usé. Limpié la cafetera y la programé para la mañana. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerla en marcha. Usé mi nuevo cepillo de dientes purpura y tomé la píldora. Las sabanas súper suaves de la cama de Edward olían a él, me calmaron y reconfortaron en mi soledad. Llené mi cabeza con su perfume y me dormí.

Brazos firmes me sostenían. El olor que adoraba flotaba alrededor de mí. Labios me besaron. Abrí mis ojos a la noche y vi sombras. Sabía quién estaba conmigo, sin embargo. Mi despertar fue pacifico y suave, algo bueno, y para mi, una experiencia totalmente nueva.

—Estas aquí —murmuré contra sus labios.

—Y tú, también —susurro—. Joder, me encanta encontrarte en mi cama.

Las manos de Edward habían estado ocupadas en mi sueño. Estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, su bóxer de seda ya removidos. Edward también estaba desnudo. Podía sentir sus músculos duros y su carne firme tratando de fundirse con la mía. Mi camisa fue levantada y mis pechos fueron devorados por sus labios ásperos, su barba me hacía cosquillas en la piel sensible, jugando con mis pezones, chupándolos hasta que estuve gimiendo, retorciéndome como un animal debajo de él.

Enterré mis manos en su cabello y sentí el movimiento de su cabeza mientras adoraba mis pezones, y ahuecó el peso de mis pechos con su mano. Se detuvo y sacó mi camiseta por completo y me miró, hambriento y hermoso. La luz del baño principal se filtraba lo suficiente para permitirme verlo, y lo agradecí. Necesitaba ver a Edward cuando venía hacia mí. Eso me aseguraba de que estaría a salvo con él.

—Tu cama huele como tú —dije.

—Tú eres la única cosa que quiero oler, y ahora mismo necesito tu sabor en mi boca. —Entonces, me extendió y él descendió.

—Oh, Dios, Edward. —Trabajó su lengua sobre mi hendidura, dando vueltas y abriendo mi carne caliente, pasándome de somnolienta a sexual en menos de un segundo. No podía quedarme quieta a pesar de que él me sujetaba y yo abría los muslos internos. El orgasmo se apodero de mí tan rápido y con tanta violencia que me oí a mi misma gritando, montando su lengua como desenfrenada, mis músculos apretados y palpitando en ardiente placer.

Edward gruñó contra los labios de mi coño y se alejó. Probablemente, mirando lo que él quería tomar con su polla. Él no preguntaba, Edward tomaba.

Levantó mis piernas sobre sus hombros y me penetró duro y profundo. Hizo sonidos cuando su polla me llenó. Estaba atrapada para su invasión mientras me tambaleaba con un orgasmo que apenas podía controlar mientras él me follaba. El sexo era feroz y demandante, con él diciéndome lo bien que me sentía y lo mucho que me quería allí en su cama y lo hermosa que era. Todas las palabras me acercaron más a él.

Más dependiente de él. Más enredada en su mundo. Lo sabía.

Edward me hizo llegar al clímax otra vez, casi azotes de castigo para reclamar primero y placer en segundo lugar. Pero el placer era exquisito cuando llegué simultáneamente con él llenándome con su propio orgasmo explosivo. Sentí las lágrimas deslizándose por las sábanas mientras aceptaba lo que me daba. Se ahogó con mi nombre, sus ojos fijos en los míos como otras veces. Sabía que había visto mis lágrimas.

Quitó mis piernas de sus hombros y se apoyó contra mí, tocando mi rostro y acariciándolo. Sus ojos verdes buscándome aun enterrado en mí, flexionado despacio y profundo con su talentosa polla, extrayendo el placer.

—Eres mía —susurró.

—Lo sé —susurré de regreso. Edward me besó reverentemente con nuestros cuerpos unidos; exploraciones gentiles de mis labios y tirones ligeros como una pluma y mordiscos con sus dientes que sólo me rozaban. Se agarró a mí y me besó durante mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente saliera de mi cuerpo.

Follar con Edward solo se puede ser descrito como hermoso en mi cabeza. Yo sabía que para otros sería pornográfico, pero para mí, era simplemente un acto hermoso de nosotros juntos. Tener intimidad como esa, con él queriéndome tan intensamente, era una droga adictiva. Más potente que nada de lo que había experimentado antes en mi vida. Creo que podría perdonarle a Edward casi cualquier cosa que hiciera para lastimarme.

Y eso fue mi mayor error.

* * *

*Sexo Oral

*simbolo de corazon!. . . en msj de texto

OH SI LA RECTA FINAL YA FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL. . . . . .NO VEMOS LA PROXIMA

Hgg XoXo


	12. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

* * *

YA CASI. . . . . FALTA POCO!

:)

Edward me trajo mi café a la cama a la mañana siguiente. Me senté contra la cabecera y tiré de la sábana para cubrirme. Él arqueó una ceja mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y me tendía cuidadosamente la taza.

—Creo que lo hice bien, pero pruébalo y me dices.

Tomé un sorbo e hice una mueca.

—Puse la mitad de crema y tres cucharadas de azúcar—dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Tu misma configuraste la cafetera. Todo lo que yo hice fue apretar el botón de la máquina.

Lo mantuve esperando durante otro minuto antes de esbozar una sonrisa y darle otro sorbo a mi delicioso café.

—¿Qué? Solo me aseguraba de que te estás entrenado en la adecuada preparación del café. Tengo mis exigencias —le guiñé un ojo—. Creo que lo hizo bien, Sr. Cullen.

—Tú, malvada mujer, burlándote de mí de esa manera —se inclinó para besarme, con cuidado por el café caliente—. Me gusta eso de tener la cafetera preparada desde noche anterior, me preguntó por qué nunca lo pensé. —Se quedó cerca de mi cara, examinándome intensamente, su cabello aún desordenado por el sueño y todo el sexo, pero aun así se las arreglaba para parecer un dios—. Creo que deberías estar aquí todas las noches para configurarla justo antes de venir a mi cama —Posó su boca a la derecha de mi cuello y me rozó—. Así yo puedo llevarte tu café por las mañanas, mientras estás desnuda y hermosa, y mi olor sobre ti tras una noche de sexo.

Me estremecí por las palabras y las imágenes de esa realidad, pero todavía había cosas que discutir. Y ese era un problema entre Edward y yo. No hablábamos lo suficiente sobre los asuntos que necesitábamos resolver. Cuando estaba cerca de mí, la ropa volaba, mi cuerpo respondía a él, y bueno, no había mucho que hablar después de hacer eso.

—Edward —dije suavemente, mi mano en su mejilla para detenerle—, necesitamos hablar de lo que está pasando. ¿El asunto del guardaespaldas? ¿Neil? ¿Por qué hiciste eso y no me lo dijiste?

—Iba a decírtelo anoche después de traerte aquí, pero no se desarrolló de esa manera —su rostro decayó y bajó la mirada—. La ciudad está llena de extraños ahora mismo, nena. Tú eres una mujer hermosa y no creo que sea seguro para ti tomar el metro y caminar por todas partes por tu cuenta. Recuerda al idiota del club.

—Pero yo ya hacía eso antes de conocerte y estaba bien.

—Sé que lo estabas. Y no eres mi novia, tampoco —Me dio una de sus miradas marca Edward. El tipo que me hacía tensarme y esperar que una ráfaga de aire del Ártico me golpeara—. Dirijo una empresa de seguridad, Isabella. Es lo que hago ¿Cómo puedo dejarte ir por todo

Londres cuando yo conozco todos los peligros? —Puso una mano en mi rostro y comenzó con las caricias de su pulgar nuevamente—. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí? —Apoyó su frente contra la mía—. Si algo te pasara, me mataría.

Llevé una mano hasta su cabello y hundí mis dedos en él. —Oh, Edward, quieres tanto de mí y a veces yo siento que te estoy fallando. Hay tanto sobre mí que tú no sabes —Comenzó a hablar y le hice callar con mis dedos sobre su boca—. Cosas que no estoy lista para compartir todavía. Dijiste que podíamos ir despacio.

Besó mis dedos presionados contra sus labios y luego tiró de ellos hacia abajo. —Lo sé, nena. Lo dije. Y no quiero hacer nada que nos ponga en peligro a ti y a mí —Besó mi cuello y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Podemos hablar sobre un compromiso? —susurró.

Jaloneé su cabello, así dejaría las técnicas de seducción y me miró.

—Primero, necesitas hablarme en serio y no intentar distraerme con sexo. Eres muy bueno distrayéndome, Edward. Solo dime qué quieres que haga y te diré si puedo hacerlo.

—¿Aceptarías tener un chofer? —Alargó un dedo y trazó las cimas de mis pechos donde la sábana estaba deslizándose—. No más paseos en el metro y no más llamar taxis en la oscuridad. Tendrás un auto que te lleve a cualquier lugar al que quieras ir —Hizo una pausa y me inmovilizó con esos expresivos ojos que me hablaban de su deseo de protegerme—, y yo puedo tener algo de paz mental.

Tomé otro sorbo del café que me había traído y decidí preguntarme a mi misma sobre esa señalada cuestión. —¿Y por qué necesitas paz mental en lo referente a mí?

—Porque eres muy especial, Isabella.

—¿Cómo de especial, Edward? —susurré porque estaba un poco asustada de oírlo. Yo ya luchaba contra mis propios sentimientos por él.

En muy poco tiempo él me había poseído.

—¿Para mí? Más especial es imposible, nena —Sonrió con su característica sonrisa e hizo que mi estómago aleteara.

No me dijo que me amaba. Pero yo tampoco se lo había dicho a él. Sabía que se preocupaba por mí, sin embargo.

Bajó la mirada nuevamente y cogió mi mano libre con la palma hacia arriba. La cicatriz de mi muñeca a la vista. De la que me avergonzaba e intentaba esconder, pero era imposible de ocultar cuando está a la luz del día y yo estoy desnuda. Trazó la línea dentada con la punta del dedo, tan delicadamente que se sintió como una caricia. No me preguntó como me hice la cicatriz y yo no me ofrecí a contárselo. El dolor de recordar, sumado a la vergüenza, me impedía hablar de ello.

Tenía sentimientos por este hombre, pero no podía compartir _eso _todavía. Mi indignidad era demasiado fea y horrorosa para exponerla entrenosotros. Ahora mismo, yo solo quería ser amada. Edward me quería. Y esoera suficiente para hacer que estuviera de acuerdo. Pasos de bebé.Aceptaría sus condiciones de un chofer y él aceptaría mi incapacidad paracompartir mi pasado con él. Iríamos despacio.

—De acuerdo —Me incliné hacia adelante y le besé en la garganta, por encima de la V de su camiseta, los vellos de su pecho haciéndome cosquillas en la boca, su olor masculino ya estaba familiarizado con mi necesidad, junto con la comida, el agua y respirar—. Aceptaré el chofer y tú me dirás por adelantado lo que estás planeando. Necesito honestidad. Me gusta seas tan franco conmigo. Me dices lo que quieres para que yo lo entienda…

—Gracias —Empezó a besarme otra vez. Mi café fue dejado de lado y la sábana apartada. Edward se quitó su camiseta y los pantalones de chándal, los abandonó y se tendió sobre mí. Finalmente conseguí una buena vista de su cuerpo. Completamente desnudo. A la luz.

_¡Dulce, Jesús!_

Desde su cincelado pecho y apretados pezones bajando hasta su impresionante y hermosa polla, yo estaba hipnotizada. Él estaba esculpido esmeradamente, nada raro, simplemente masculino.

Se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza. —¿Qué?

Lo empujé de nuevo, así que se sentó sobre sus rodillas y tiró de mí hacía él. —Quiero mirarte —Arrastré mis manos sobre él, sobre sus pezones y ese corte en V, el cual era tan pecaminosamente esculpido que era realmente injusto para el resto de la población masculina, hasta sus muslos duros con músculos y espolvoreados con vello oscuro. Me permitió tocarle y controlar el momento—. Eres muy hermoso, Edward

Él hizo un sonido con su garganta y su cuerpo se estremeció. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y hubo un intercambio; una comunicación de sentimientos y un entendimiento de hacia dónde nos estábamos dirigiendo con esta fuerza que nos conectaba…

Bajé la vista hacia su miembro, duro y palpitante. Una gota en la punta confirmó que él ya estaba listo para mí. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía. Quería darle placer y hacerle perder el control como él lo hacía conmigo, hacerlo explotar en un millón de fragmentos. Bajé la cabeza y tomé su hermosa polla en mi boca. Conseguí mi deseo unos pocos minutos más tarde.

Explotamos en la ducha también, o debería decir que yo lo hice cuando me apoyó en la esquina, se puso de rodillas y me devolvió el favor. El sexo nunca tenía fin con éste hombre.

Él y yo estábamos a bordo de este tren, teníamos una tarjeta de viajero frecuentemente. No había tenido tanto sexo en…

_No vayas allí y no arruines éste momento con él._

Edward tenía un tatuaje en la espalda. Derecho a través de sus hombros eran unas alas horizontales de tamaño medio. Parecían un poco góticas y casi Greco-Romanas con su crudeza entintada en negro. Me encantó la cita por debajo de sus alas. _Nada más complaciente que un_ _sueño. _Lo vi en la ducha cuando se dio la vuelta para coger el jabón.

—Eso es Shakespeare, ¿verdad?—lo acarició sobre la tinta con la mano fue entonces cuando vi las cicatrices. Muchas líneas blancas y rugosas. Tantas que no podrían contarlas. Jadeé una brusca respiración, desesperadamente triste al pensar lo mucho que debía de haber sido herido. Quería preguntarle pero me mordí la lengua. Yo no me había ofrecido a hablarle de mis cicatrices.

Se dio la vuelta y me dio un beso en los labios antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más. Edward no quería hablar de sus cicatrices más de lo que yo quería hablar de las mías.

* * *

Más de una semana de noches en casa de Edward y necesitaba volver a mi piso para coger ropa limpia. Necesitaba una recarga en mi propia casa. Edward concordó venir aquí ésta noche. Le dije que los barrios bajos eran buenos para el alma. Me devolvió la broma, diciendo que no importaba siempre y cuando tuviéramos algo para comer y una cama porque dormiríamos desnudos para su fiesta de pijamas. Le dije que si

Carmen aparecía tendría que vestirse; eso y que no permitiría que mi compañera de piso tuviera la oportunidad de ver el divino cuerpo de mi novio. Él se rio y me dijo que le encantaba el sonido de los celos en mi voz. Le dije que llegara hambriento para la cena y completamente vestido. Él estaba aún riéndose cuando colgamos.

Me puse unos pantalones de yoga y una suave camiseta después de que Neil me dejó de nuevo en casa. Él me había recogido en el Rothvale, además de hacer una breve parada en el supermercado a por los ingredientes para la cena Mexicana que había planeado. Edward sabía que la comida mexicana era mi favorita y yo estaba decidida a reclutarlo en mi equipo. ¿El menú de ésta noche? Tacos de pollo con salsa de maíz y guacamole. Si Edward lo odiaba, entonces le cocinaría un burrito. Ningún hombre puede resistirse a un burrito lleno de carne, frijoles, queso y guacamole. Espero. Los británicos eran raros con la comida.

Tan pronto como llegué a la cocina y mis manos estuvieron lavadas, comencé a cocinar. Decidí llamar a mi padre. Sería por la mañana para él, pero estaría en el trabajo por ahora y si no estaba demasiado ocupado podríamos charlar. Puse mi teléfono con el altavoz y marqué el número de su oficina.

—Charlie Swan.

—Hey, papá.

—¡Princesa! He echado de menos oír tu dulce voz. Esto es una sorpresa —sonreí por cómo se refería a mí. Él había estado llamándome Princesa desde que podía recordarlo. Y ahora que tenía veinticuatro, no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo en dejar de lado ese nombre.

—Pensé en llamarte para variar. Te he extrañado.

—¿Va todo bien en Londres? ¿Tienes ganas de que lleguen los Juegos Olímpicos? ¿Cómo te fue en la exposición de Jake? ¿Te gustó cómo quedaron las fotos en los enormes cuadros?

Me eché a reír. —Esas son cuatro preguntas a la vez, papá. Dame un respiro.

—Lo siento, Princesa, simplemente me emocioné al saber de ti. Estás tan lejos y ocupada con tu vida. Las pruebas que enviaste de tus fotos eran magníficas. Cuéntame acerca de la exhibición de Jake.

—Bueno, fue un éxito. Jake lo hizo bien y vendió las fotos. He tenido algunos trabajos más, así que estoy tomando las cosas con calma y ya veremos a dónde lleva esto —Me alegraba poder hablar con mi padre de ésta manera y que apoyara mi profesión de modelo. Él pensaba que era bueno para mí, a diferencia de mi madre, quien se avergonzaba de su hija posando sin ropa.

—Serás famosa en todo el mundo —dijo—. Estoy orgulloso de ti,

Princesa. Creo que eso de ser una modelo te ayudara. Espero que lo sientas de esa manera —sonó un poco apagado para mí, casi triste—. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Estoy haciendo la cena. Tacos. Un amigo vendrá a cenar pronto.

¿Papá, está todo bien contigo?

Dudó un momento antes de contestarme. Podía decir que había algo en su mente. —¿Isabella, has oído sobre el avión que se estrelló y la muerte del congresista Woodson?

—Sí, ¿Quien se presentaría para vicepresidente? Fueron unas noticias tan importantes que llegaron incluso hasta aquí. ¿Por qué, papá?

Nunca esperé el nombre que me dijo. Y solo con eso, el pasado se encabritó y clavó sus garras de nuevo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No me digas que el senador Vulturi consiguió la nominación! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Ese hombre no puede ser el próximo vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos! ¿Cómo es posible que le quieran? Papá…

—Lo sé, cariño. Él ha estado labrando su camino hasta la cima de la cadena alimenticia estos últimos años. Primero, senador del Estado y ahora de senador de los Estados Unidos…

—Sí, bueno, espero que fracase…

—Bells, esto es cosa seria. Van a hurgar en su pasado para encontrar la suciedad de Vulturi —y su familia— por el partido en el poder. Quiero que tengas cuidado. Si alguien se acerca a ti o te envía algo sospechoso necesitas hacérmelo saber de inmediato. Esas personas tienen los recursos para excavar hasta el fondo. Son como tiburones. Cuando huelen una gota de sangre se preparan para un ataque sorpresa.

—Bueno, el senador Vulturi quien tiene un hijo que es la reencarnación del diablo. Yo diría que tiene un problema muy grande, entonces.

—Lo sé, cariño. Y la gente de Vulturi trabajará igual de duro para mantener los secretos de su familia enterrados. No es una situación agradable y no me gusta que estés tan lejos de casa. Pero en este caso creo que es bueno que estés en Londres. No quiero que nadie te haga daño, cuanto más alejada estés mejor. No hay malas historias de momento en las noticias o…cualquier cosa.

_Como un vídeo_. Sabía en qué pensaba mi padre. Ese vídeo estaba todavía afuera, flotando en algún lugar del ciberespacio.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Princesa. Lo oigo en tu voz y eso hace sonreír a tu viejo padre. Así que, ¿quién es el amigo para el que estás cocinando? No es un hombre, ¿verdad?

Sonreí y revolví la salsa de maíz. —Bueno, conocí a alguien, papá. Él es realmente especial de muchas maneras. Compró mi foto en la exposición de Jake. Así es como nos conocimos.

—En serio.

—Sí —De repente se sintió extraño hablarle a mi padre sobre de Edward. Quizás porque yo nunca había hablado sobre novios con él. Nunca hubo una razón para hacerlo. No había querido tener uno por una muy larga temporada.

—Cuéntame más. ¿Qué es lo que hace para ganarse la vida? ¿Cuántos años tiene? Ah, y si es serio permíteme tener su número mientras tú estás en ello. Tengo que hacerle una llamada y dejarle claras las reglas de juego con mi chica.

Me reí nerviosamente. —Bueno, creo que es un poco tarde para eso, papá. Edward es bastante especial, como te dije. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Realmente me escucha y me siento… feliz con él. Me entiende.

Papá se quedó callado durante un minuto. Pensé que estaba en shock por oírme hablar de un hombre como si realmente me importara. Y yo no debería haber estado demasiado sorprendida tampoco. Edward era el primero en una larga línea de innovaciones conmigo

—¿Cuál es el apellido de éste Edward y a qué se dedica?

—Cullen. Tiene treinta y dos y es dueño de una empresa de seguridad privada. Es tan paranoico que me ha asignado un conductor para que no coja el metro para desplazarme. Toda la afluencia de personas para los Juegos Olímpicos le pone nervioso. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi seguridad en absoluto. Edward es un profesional.

—Guau, eso suena serio. ¿Son compañeros…de cama?

Me reí otra vez, esta vez sintiendo lástima de mi padre por su evidente incomodidad.

—Sí, papá. Tenemos una relación. Te dije que es especial —Esperé en el silencio al otro lado de la línea y comencé a calentar las tortillas—. De hecho, él ganó algunos grandes torneos de póquer unos seis años atrás. Pensé que deberías haber oído acerca de él.

—Umm —murmuró papá—. Quizás, tendría que revisarlo —Escuché el sonido sordo de alguien hablando al fondo.

—Debería dejarte en paz, papá. Estás trabajando y yo solo quería saludarte y contarte qué estaba pasando conmigo. Lo estoy haciendo bien y las cosas van por buen camino.

—De acuerdo, Princesa. Me alegro de que hayas llamado. Y soy feliz si mi chica es feliz. Ten cuidado y dime si tu nuevo novio te lastima, entonces es hombre muerto. No lo olvides. Y dame su número, también.

Dile que tu padre quiere tener una pequeña charla de hombre a hombre en algún momento. Podemos hablar sobre póquer.

Reí. —Lo haré, papá. ¡Te quiero!

Edward entró justo cuando terminé la llamada. Traía un paquete de cervezas y una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro. Le había dado mi llave a Neil para que se la diera a Edward y así pudiera entrar en la planta baja. Él dejó la llave y las cervezas sobre la encimera antes de preguntar. —¿Te he oído decirle a alguien que le amas justo cuando entraba?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza lentamente. —Era un hombre también.

Se colocó detrás de mí en la encimera, sus manos sobre mis hombros y empezó a masajearlos. Me apoyé en su duro cuerpo y me permití disfrutar del masaje. —Es un hombre con suerte, entonces. Me preguntó qué le hace tan especial —Echó un vistazo hacia abajo, a los alimentos ordenados en tazones, y cogió un pedazo de pollo cocido—. Mmm —dijo mientras lo saboreaba, su boca en mi cuello.

—Bueno, leía los mejores cuentos antes de dormir. Peinaba mi cabello mojado sin que se enredara y doliera. Me enseñó a montar en bicicleta y a nadar. Siempre besó mis heridas cuando me raspaba, y lo más importante, abrió su cartera con frecuencia, pero eso no fue hasta más tarde.

Edward gruñó. —Yo puedo hacer todas esas cosas por ti y más —Robó

otro trozo de pollo—. Sobre todo la parte de más.

Le di una palmada en la mano. —¡Ladrón!

—Eres buena cocinera —murmuró contra mi oído—. Creo que debo de conservarte.

—Así qué te gusta mi cena mexicana. Veo que fuiste con el tema y trajiste cerveza. Movimiento inteligente, Cullen. Tienes potencial — Empecé a llevar los cuencos a la mesa.

—¿Dos Equis es de México? —Hizo un ruido y se encogió de hombros—. Yo solo la elegí porque me gustan los anuncios…el hombre más interesante del mundo —Sonrió malévolamente y me ayudó a trasladar el resto de la comida.

—Un mentiroso y un ladrón —sacudí la cabeza con tristeza—. Acabas de fundir todo tu potencial, Cullen.

—Cambiaré tu opinión más tarde, estoy seguro, Swan —sonrió hacia mí desde el fregadero en donde se lavaba las manos rápidamente y luego abrió dos cervezas para nosotros—. Tengo mucho _potencial _—dijo moviendo las cejas. Edward me entregó mi cerveza y revisó todo lo que había sobre la mesa, ladeando su cabeza, examinando todo—. Ayúdame aquí. ¿Cómo puedo montó tus tacos de pollo? Los cuales huelen muy bien, por cierto.

No pude evitar reírme de él. La forma en que dijo "tacos" con su acento británico me hizo gracia. Y cómo expresa las cosas también. Simplemente me hizo reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Estoy divirtiéndola, Srta. Swan?

—Dame, voy a corregir el problema —Le mostré cómo poner un poco de pollo, la salsa de maíz, un chorrito de crema agria, una pizca de queso rallado y unas rebanadas de aguacate en la tortilla y doblarla—. Eres adorable, eso es todo, Sr. Cullen. Ese acento tuyo me hace reír a veces —Le entregué su taco en un plato.

—Ah, así que pasé de perder todo mi potencial a adorable en un pestañeo. Y solo por hablar —Aceptó el plato y esperó a que preparara el mía—. Recordaré esto, nena —Me lanzó una de esas sonrisas mortales del millón de dólares y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Adelante, toma un bocado. Dame tu veredicto y sé consciente de que voy a saber si me mientes —Me di unos toquecitos en la cabeza—. Super poderes de deducción —Cogí mi taco y le di un mordisco, gimiendo y exagerando sonidos de placer y arqueando el cuello hacia atrás—. Está tan rico que me siento caliente por todas partes ronroneé a través de la mesa.

Edward me miró como si acabaran de brotarme cuernos de diablo y tragó saliva. Sabía que me lo iba a recordar más tarde para burlarse despiadadamente. No me importaba. Edward era divertido. Nos divertíamos juntos y eso era una parte que amaba de él. Amor. ¿Le amaba?

Levantó el taco hasta su boca y le dio un mordisco. Me miró mientras masticaba y tragaba. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y miró hacia el techo pensativo, fingiendo que contaba con los dedos. Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

—Bueno, vamos a ver… —se centró en mí—. Chef Swan, te doy un cinco en ejecución. Reírte de mí te ha quitado cinco puntos de entrada.

Pienso que un seis en presentación; todos gemidos sobre la cena son un poco injustos, ¿no te parece? Y un nueve y medio en sabor —Tomó otro bocado y sonrió—. ¿Qué tal lo hice?

Estaba tan guapo sentado ahí, en mi mesa, comiendo los tacos que yo había hecho, y dulcemente me dijo que le gustaba como cocinaba, y solo siendo Edward. Supe la respuesta a mi pregunta en ese instante.

¿Amaba a Edward? Sí, estoy enamorada de él.

* * *

Hgg XoXo


	13. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

* * *

SOLO ME QEDA DECIR. . . . DISFRUTENLO!

Sorprender a Edward en la oficina me pareció una buena idea, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin un poco ayuda. Recluté la ayuda de Maggie primero. Realmente me agradaba. Parecía honesta y sincera, algo que yo respetaba en una persona. También estaba comprometida con Neil. Lo descubrí después de comenzar a dormir en casa de Edward. Una mañana cuando llegamos a los ascensores para ir al trabajo vi a Maggie y a Neil salir de uno de los pisos en la otra ala, tomados de la mano. Edward advirtió mi sorpresa y me dijo que se casaban en otoño.

Estuve aliviada de que Maggie no se sintiera celosa porque su prometido hacía de mi chofer por todo Londres. Creo que estaba feliz de que Edward tuviera una novia. Noté que a sus empleados realmente les importaba él. Eso también me gustó.

―Hola, Maggie, es Bella.

―Hola, Bella. ¿Por qué no llamaste a su celular? ―_Chica inteligente, Maggie, siempre consciente de la logística._

―Pensaba en sorprenderlo con el almuerzo. ¿Puedes revisar su agenda por mí?

Escuché cómo pasaba las páginas y luego me puso en espera.

―Está en su oficina hoy, ocupado con llamadas, pero ningún compromiso programado.

―Gracias. Le preguntaría a Heidi, pero Edward la tiene en altavoz y escucharía cuando la llamo, así que no habría sorpresa. ¿Puedo llevarles algo de _King's Delicatessen_? Iré a recoger unos emparedados, pero pensé que podrías pedirle a Heidi que le dijera a Edward que era ella quien ordenaba, él no sabrá que la chica del almuerzo hoy soy yo.

Maggie rió y me puso en espera mientras preguntaba a los demás lo que deseaban para el almuerzo.

―Heidi me pidió que te dijera que le gusta tu estilo, Bella. Mantener al jefe en ascuas es bueno para él.

―Yo también lo creo ―dije, mientras escribía las órdenes para los emparedados―. Gracias por tu ayuda, estaré ahí dentro de una hora.

Colgamos y telefoneé al restaurante para ordenar la comida, y luego a Neil para el viaje. Limpié mi escritorio y organicé las cosas mientras esperaba. Había terminado el día y no estaría de vuelta en casi una semana. Los exámenes finales se acercaban y necesitaba estudiar. Mi plan era esconderme en casa de Edward y repasar los libros mientras él trabajaba, usar su gimnasio y su magnífica cafetera, y básicamente descansar por un tiempo. Mis notas y yo lo necesitábamos.

Eché un último vistazo a _Lady Percival _y sentí una explosión de orgullo. Había quedado muy bien y la mejor parte era que ahora ya conocía el nombre del libro que sostenía en la mano. Edward me había ayudado a resolver el misterio cuando me trajo una mañana y yo lo había invitado a venir aquí.

El libro que mi dama misteriosa sostenía era de hecho tan especial y raro que la _Mallerton Exhibition _quería incluirla en la presentación, aun cuando ella no estaba ni remotamente cerca de estar conservada. Querían exhibirla como un ejemplo de lo ambiguas que pueden revelarse las pistas con la adecuada restauración y limpieza. La revelación de lo que llevaba en la mano también aumentó la procedencia del artista en general. Sir Aro Mallerton disfrutaba ahora de un renacimiento de renovado interés y exposición, aunque llevaba muerto mucho tiempo.

Mi teléfono vibró con un texto de Neil. Había llegado, así que reuní mis cosas y me marché, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia Harry mientras salía.

Neil me ayudó con la comida y usó una tarjeta de crédito de la compañía para pagar por todo, ganándose una mirada severa por mi parte.

―Bueno, él piensa que Heidi ordenó el almuerzo y así es como lo hace. Si tú pagas, se enojará cuando lo averigüe ―dijo Neil.

―¿Siempre ha sido tan controlador? ―pregunté, una vez que estuvimos de vuelta en el auto y camino a la oficina. Neil y yo habíamos desarrollado una buena relación. Respetábamos nuestras respectivas posiciones y necesidades, así que funcionaba.

―No ―Neil sacudió la cabeza―. "E" tuvo una vida muy dura cuando salió de las Fuerzas Especiales. Bueno, la guerra cambia a todo el que se acerca mucho a ella. "E" se acercó lo más que se puede y salió vivo. Es un milagro ambulante.

―He visto sus cicatrices ―dije.

―¿Te dijo lo que pasó en Afghanistán? ―Neil me miró a través del retrovisor.

―No ―respondí honestamente, mientras me daba cuenta de que la información proveniente de Neil se detendría, no estando más cerca de comprender el pasado de Edward más allá de lo que él conocería el mío.

Maggie nos ayudó a repartir la comida y Heidi me hizo pasar al lugar sagrado de Edward con una mirada muy engreída y cerró la puerta. Él estaba al teléfono.

Mi guapísimo chico estaba ocupado con el trabajo, pero aun así extendió su mano hasta mí. Puse los emparedados sobre el escritorio y fui hacia él. Me rodeó con su mano y me atrajo sobre su regazo mientras continuaba su llamada de negocios.

―Ahora mismo, lo sé. Pero le dices a esos idiotas que Cullen representa a la Familia Real, y cuando Su Majestad se presente para la ceremonia de apertura a dar su bendición, no habrá una sola salida de emergencia sin vigilancia. Punto final. No hay negociación…

Edward continuó con su llamada y comencé a desempacar su almuerzo. Movió la mano hacia mi nuca y la frotó. Se sentía divino su toque, aunque cualquier idiota podía ver que estaba espantosamente ocupado.

Organicé su comida en un plato y desenvolví la mía. Mordí mi emparedado de pollo y pan de trigo mientras él masajeaba mi cuello. Una chica podía acostumbrarse a esto. Edward era muy cariñoso y amaba la manera en que deseaba tocarme todo el tiempo. Mi chico sobón. Había terminado con casi la mitad de mi emparedado antes de que él terminara la llamada.

Sus manos me alcanzaron y me dieron la vuelta, aún sobre su regazo. Me dio un beso muy agradable y gimió.

Al fin. Es como hablarle a una pared de ladrillos algunas veces ―murmuró. Me sonrió y miró hacia el plato―. Me trajiste el almuerzo… y a tu deliciosa persona.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

―Sí, lo hice.

―¿Qué debería devorar primero, el emparedado o a ti? ―movió las cejas hacia mí, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por el costado de mi suéter.

―Creo que mejor devoras tu emparedado antes de que recibas otra llamada ―dije.

El teléfono sonó.

Frunció el ceño y se resignó. La segunda llamada fue relativamente rápida, y se las arregló para comenzar su emparedado de pan de centeno y carne de res asada antes de que la tercera llamada entrara. La puso en altavoz para poder comer y conversar al mismo tiempo. No muy elegante, pero funcional.

Estaba satisfecha con sentarme con él y escucharlo en sus negocios mientras deslizaba suavemente una mano por mi espalda. Edward me hacía sentir feliz de haberme pasado por allí, aun cuando no se tratara de un almuerzo social. El momento era bastante alocado para nosotros. No podía imaginar que su trabajo pudiera ser más complicado que ahora, con las Olimpiadas tan cerca y Londres siendo anfitrión del evento. Él debería haberme enviado una nota diciendo: «Acabo de comprar tu retrato y me gustaría mucho conocerte, en algún momento, a mediados de agosto»

Mantuvo el teléfono en altavoz mientras nos besamos entre llamadas y mordidas a la comida, pero pronto la excusa del horario de almuerzo se hizo difícil de mantener.

―Debería irme, Edward ―lo besé mientras comenzaba a levantarme.

―No ―me retuvo en su regazo―. No quiero que te vayas todavía. Me gusta tenerte aquí, conmigo. Me tranquilizas ―descansó su cabeza sobre la mía―. Eres mi rayo de luz en una niebla de ignorancia y frustración.

―¿De veras? ¿Te gusta que haya venido y complicado tu día, y te haya obligado a comer? ―jugueteé con el alfiler de su corbata y la alisé―. Estás ocupado con tu trabajo y te estoy interrumpiendo.

―No, no lo haces ―recorrió mi cuello con sus labios―. Esto solo me dice que te importo ―dijo suavemente.

―Sí, lo haces ―murmuré en respuesta.

―Entonces, ¿te quedas un rato más?

¿Cómo podía decirle que no cuando era tan dulce conmigo?

―Está bien, sólo una hora más. Después tengo que irme. Necesito pasar por mi apartamento y recoger algunas cosas. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes y además, quiero comenzar una rutina de ejercicios. No eres el único por aquí que está ocupado ―pellizqué su barbilla y me sonrió.

―Quiero estar ocupado contigo aquí, sobre mi escritorio ―gruñó y me alzó sobre su gran escritorio ejecutivo.

Chillé mientras él se abalanzaba, separando mis piernas para posicionarse entre mis caderas.

Se agachó bajo el escritorio y escuché el click de la puerta al cerrarse.

―Te deseo ahora mismo. Te necesito tanto, Isabella. ¿Por favor?

Estaba sobre mí, absorbiéndome con sus manos, empujándome sobre el escritorio y hundiéndose en mi centro. Lo dejé llevarme al límite, mi cuerpo ya respondía a él calentándose suavemente. Sus largos dedos, llenos de determinación, llegaron a mi ropa interior y se deshicieron de ella, deslizándola por mis piernas, sobre mis botas y dejándola caer en algún sitio sobre el piso de la oficina. Había descubierto que Edward era un completo oportunista cada vez que yo llevaba una falda

―Estás loco ―murmuré, sin que realmente me importara ya el hecho de que estábamos a punto de hacerlo sobre su escritorio, en medio de su lugar de trabajo.

―Loco por ti ―dijo, masajeando mi clítoris y excitándome al punto de mojarme. Escuché el sonido de su cinturón y luego la cremallera mientras la abría; y entonces estaba hundiendo ese delicioso calor dentro de mí, suave y profundamente.

Se inclinó sobre mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Me besó, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua del modo en que le gustaba hacerlo.

Edward dominaba durante el sexo, quería su lengua, sus dedos y su miembro dentro de mí, todo al mismo tiempo, como si de ese modo pudiera reclamarme completamente. No sé por qué, era sólo su manera de ser, y me gustaba. Era honesto y directo, además, sabía lo que obtendría de Edward, y siempre terminaba con un orgasmo que me dejaba temblando.

Comenzamos a movernos de un modo salvaje, abandonados por completo a la lujuria de tener sexo sobre su escritorio, cuando el teléfono sonó. Edward lo dejó en altavoz.

―No respondas ―jadee, cercana al orgasmo.

―Demonios, no ―gruñó, embistiendo con fuerza mi interior, su miembro estaba hinchado y duro justo antes de correrse por completo.

Deslizó su dedo mágico sobre mi clítoris y terminé corriéndome, mordiendo mi labio inferior para evitar un quejido de placer. Edward no se quedaba detrás, cubrió mi boca con la suya para evitar el grito y empujó su orgasmo en mi interior.

La llamada perdida pasó al buzón de voz, aún en altavoz.

―Edward Cullen no se encuentra disponible. Por favor, deje un mensaje y le responderé lo antes posible…

El beep sonó y ambos jadeamos, los rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Le sonreí. Alisó mi cabello suavemente, besándome del modo en que solo sabe hacerlo un amante. Me sentía valiosa para él, me hacía sentir así.

_«Eres un idiota Cullen. ¡Te contraté para que protegieras a mi hija, no para que te la tiraras! Ella ha pasado por un infierno, y lo último que necesita es otra traición que le rompa el corazón. La manera en que habla, creo que está enamorada de ti…»_

Edward dejó caer el aparato en un intento por silenciarlo, pero ya era tarde, había escuchado la voz de mi padre en el teléfono. Él sabía… sobre nosotros. Lo empujé, luchando por quitármelo de encima.

―¡Bella, no! Por favor, déjame explicarte…

Estaba pálido como el papel, totalmente petrificado, mientras me mantenía bajo su cuerpo, todavía unido al mío.

―¡Déjame ir! ¡Saca tu miembro de mí y déjame ir, maldito hijo de perra mentiroso!

Me sujetó con fuerza.

―Nena... escúchame. Te lo iba a decir. Estaba preparado para hacerlo hace tiempo, pero no quería traerte malos recuerdos, no quería hacerte daño…

―Suéltame. Ahora.

―Por favor, no te vayas. Bella, no quise hacerte daño, solo te protegía de recordar. Hay una amenaza para tu seguridad ahí afuera… entonces te conocí y no podía evitar desearte. No podía mantenerme alejado de ti.

Intentó besarme.

Giré el rosto y cerré los ojos. Toda la confianza que tenía en él se había esfumado. Sustituyéndola solo quedó un dolor que llenó mi corazón. Él sabía sobre mí; sabía lo que me había sucedido, probablemente había visto el vídeo. ¿Ahora había gente que quería hacerme daño? ¿Por qué?

Edward había sido contratado por mi padre y todo este tiempo él lo sabía y yo no. ¿Cómo podía ser el Edward del que me había enamorado y al mismo tiempo me traicionaba de este modo?

―Waterloo ―voltee y lo miré fijamente.

―No… no… no ―dijo―. Por favor, Bella, no ―movió la cabeza con la mirada devastada.

―Water ―maldito― loo, Edward. Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, gritaré ―Hablé con claridad y suavemente, tenía el corazón endurecido, sangrando oscuridad, sangre Cullen.

Se movió y me ayudó a sentarme. Bajé del escritorio, abalanzándome sobre mi bolso. Edward se cerró la cremallera y lo intentó nuevamente.

―Bella, nena, yo… yo te quiero. Te quiero mucho; haría cualquier cosa para no herirte. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

Intenté salir, pero la puerta no cedió.

―Ábrela ―demandé.

―¿Me escuchaste?

Lo miré y asentí.

―Abre la puerta para poder irme ―dije, sorprendida de no haber estallado en lágrimas. Necesitaba salir de allí y llegar a mi departamento, tenía un solo propósito en mente: mi seguridad.

Edward se frotó la cabeza y miró al piso, se movió hasta el escritorio y alcanzó el botón o lo que fuera que me retenía allí. Escuché el click y me largué.

―Gracias por el almuerzo, estaba delicioso ―dijo Heidi mientras me marchaba.

Le hice un gesto con la mano al no poder hablar. Me marché de allí.

Llevaba mi bolso y ninguna ropa interior, pero no regresaría a buscarla.

_Sólo salir aquí e iría a casa… Sólo salir de aquí e ir a casa… Sólo salir…_

Oh por dios, estaba dejando a Edward, habíamos terminado. Me había mentido y no podía confiar más en él. Me había dicho que me quería. ¿Era eso lo que hacían los amantes? ¿Mentir?

Al dirigirme a los ascensores tampoco hablé con Maggie. Apreté el botón y entonces me di cuenta de que él estaba detrás de mí. Edward me había seguido y yo seguía sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

―Bella, nena, por favor, no me dejes. Dios, lo fastidié todo. Te quiero. Por favor…

―¡Sí, sí que lo fastidié! ―gritó, comenzaba a enojarse―. ¡Puedes dejarme, pero todavía te protegeré! ¡Velaré por ti y me aseguraré de que estés a salvo y que nadie pueda herirte!

―¿Y qué hay de ti hiriéndome? ―le reñí―. Estás despedido, Edward. No vuelvas a llamarme.

El ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Entré y voltee a mirarlo.

Movió la cabeza e hizo un gesto de súplica con los labios, estaba dolido, no tanto como yo lo estaba, pero lucía confuso y desesperado.

―Bella, no hagas esto ―me rogó mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

Escuché un sonoro porrazo acompañado con una muy comprensible palabrota mientras bajaba a la calle, donde detendría un auto que me llevaría a mi apartamento. Allí me derrumbaría tan pronto entrara; podría meterme en mi cama y acurrucarme mientras intentaba olvidarlo. Edward Cullen. Estaba condenada a fallar. Lo sabía. Nunca sería capaz de olvidar a Edward. Jamás.

* * *

CAPITULO FINAL. . . QUIEN SE ESPERABA LA LLAMADA? :/

BUENO ESTE ES EL ASUNTO. . . LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA PRIMERA PARTE! POR EL MOMENTO NO PODRE SUBIR LA SEGUNDA PARTE . . . TENGO ALGUNOS COMPROMISOS ESCOLARES (TRAMITES) PERO A PARTIR DEL 2 DE MARZO ESTOY LIBRE Y ESE MISMO DIA X LA NOCHE SUBO EL PRIMER CAPI DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE! SERA TODA EPOV

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA! RECOMIENDENLA, LEANLA DE NUEVO, DEJEN REVIWS ETC! NOS VEMOS PRONTO!

Hgg XoXo


	14. Todo o Nada

EPOV

* * *

OKEII MENTI. . . . LE REGALO UN ADELANTO DE LA SGUNDA PARTE! :)

Mi mano palpitó junto al latido de mi corazón. Todo lo que pude hacer era respirar hacia las puertas del ascensor y pensar en qué hacer. Seguirla no era una opción, así que dejé el vestíbulo y fui hacia la sala de descanso. Maggie estaba ahí preparándose un café. Ella mantuvo su cabeza agachada y pretendió que yo no estaba ahí. Mujer inteligente. Espero que esos idiotas en el piso hagan lo mismo o ellos necesitarían encontrar nuevo empleo.

Tiré algo de hielo a una bolsa de plástico y empujé mi mano dentro. ¡Joder, ardió! Había sangre en mis nudillos y estoy seguro en la pared a lado del ascensor. Caminé de regreso a mi oficina con mi mano en el hielo. Le dije a Heidi que llamara a mantenimiento para que vinieran y arreglaran el jodido timbre en la pared.

Heidi asintió sin perderse el momento y miró a la bolsa de hielo al final de mi brazo. —¿Necesitas un rayos X para eso? —preguntó, su expresión como la de una mamá. O lo que yo imaginaba como luciría una madre al menos. Apenas recuerdo a la mía, por lo que probablemente solo estaba proyectándolo con ella.

Fui hacia mi oficina y me encerré. Saqué una botella de Van Gogh del mini-bar y la destapé. Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y hurgué por el paquete de Djarum Blacks3 y el encendedor que me gustaba guardar ahí. Había estado surcando a través de las nubes de humo en un paso record desde la reunión con Bella. Tendría que recordar reabastecerme.

Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era un vaso para el vodka, o tal vez no.

La botella estaría bien para mí. La levanté con mi destrozada mano y le di la bienvenida al dolor. Joder, mi mano; Mi corazón está así de roto.

Observé su fotografía. La que le tomé en el trabajo cuando me mostró la pintura de _Lady Percival _con el libro. Usé mi celular para tomar la fotografía porque tenía que tenerla. No importaba si era sólo la cámara de mi celular, Bella se veía hermosa a través de cualquier lente.

Especialmente las lentes de mis ojos. La imagen había salido tan bien que la había descargado y ordené una impresión para mi oficina.

Recordé esa mañana con ella. Sólo podía verla con el ojo de mi mente y cuán feliz estaba cuando le tomé la foto sonriendo a esa pintura antigua...

* * *

_Aparqué en el estacionamiento de la Galería Rothvale y apagué el motor. Era un día gris, con llovizna y frío, pero no dentro de mi auto. Teniendo a Bella sentada a mi lado vestida para el trabajo, luciendo hermosa y sexy, sonriéndome, me tenía por lo alto, pero saber que solo compartiríamos juntos esta mañana era una jodida bomba. Y no hablaba sobre sexo. Recordando la ducha y lo que habíamos hecho ahí me apaciguaba durante todo el día, muy apenas, pero era sabiendo que la vería otra vez esta noche, que estaríamos juntos, que ella era mía y que podría llevarla a la cama y demostrarle todo otra vez. Estaba también la conversación que habíamos tenido. Sentí que ella finalmente me había dejado entrar un poco. Que se preocupaba por mí de la misma forma que yo lo hacía por ella. Y era tiempo para empezar a hablar de un futuro nosotros._

—_Edward, ¿alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta cuando me sonríes?_

—_No —contesté disminuyendo la sonrisa—, dime._

_Ella sacudió su cabeza con mis tácticas y miró fuera de la ventana, a la lluvia —Siempre me he sentido especial cuando lo haces porque creo que no sonríes mucho en público. Te describiría como reservado. Entonces, cuando me sonríes como que… me dejo llevar._

—_Mírame. —Esperé a que respondiera, sabiendo lo que vendría. Esta era otra cosa que todavía teníamos que discutir, pero que estaba claro como el cristal desde el comienzo. Bella era naturalmente sumisa a mí. Acepta todo lo que yo quiero darle, la dominación y eso era sólo una razón más de que éramos perfectos juntos._

_Levantó sus ojos cafés amielados , hacia mí y esperó. Mi pene se lanzaba contra mis pantalones. Podía tomarla justo aquí en el auto y seguir deseándola minutos después. Ella era mi adicción. —Dios, eres tan hermosa cuando haces eso._

—_¿Hacer qué, Edward?_

_Metí un mechón de su sedoso cabello detrás de su oreja y le sonreí de nuevo. —No importa. Me haces sentir feliz, eso es todo. Amo traerte a tu trabajo después de haberte tenido toda la noche._

_Se sonrojó hacia mí y yo deseaba follarla otra vez. No, hacerle el amor era lo que realmente quería justo ahora. Quería tomarla lento, ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo para mí, para un placer en todas maneras que pudiera manejar. Mía. Ella era para mí y sólo para mí. Bella me hacía sentir todo..._

—_¿Te gustaría entrar y ver en qué estoy trabajando? ¿Tienes tiempo? Llevé su mano a mis labios e inhalé la esencia de su piel. —Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. Condúzcame, Profesora Swan._

_Ella rió. —Algún día, tal vez. Usaré una de esas túnicas negras y daré conferencias sobre correctas técnicas conservativas. Y tú podrás sentarte en la parte de atrás y distraerme con inapropiados comentarios y miradas lascivas._

—_Ah, ¿Y después me citarás en tu oficina clandestinamente? ¿Me castigarás, Profesora Swan? Estoy seguro que podemos negociar un trato por mi comportamiento irrespetuoso. —Bajé mi cabeza hacia su regazo._

—_Estás loco —dijo, con una risita y empujándome—. Vamos a entrar._

_Corrimos a través de la lluvia, con mi paraguas protegiéndonos, su delgada figura apretándose contra mí, oliendo a flores y sol y haciéndome sentir el hombre más suertudo del planeta._

_Me presentó al guardia de seguridad quien estaba claramente enamorado de ella, y me llevó de regreso a un gran estudio, parecido a una sala. Grandes mesas y caballetes estaban organizados con buena iluminación y abundante espacio libre. Ella me llevó a una pintura grande de aceite de una mujer solemne de pelo oscuro con llamativos ojos azules, sujetando un libro._

—_Edward, por favor saluda a Lady Percival. Lady Percival, mi novio,_

_Edward Cullen. —Ella sonrió a la pintura como si fueran las mejores amigas._

_Le ofrecí una media reverencia a la pintura y dije—: Mi Lady._

—_¿No es ella asombrosa? —preguntó Bella._

_Estudié la imagen pragmáticamente. —Bueno, ella es una figura llamativa a decir verdad. Parece como si tuviera una historia detrás de sus ojos azules —Miré más de cerca para ver al libro que sostenía con la portada visible. Las palabras eran difíciles de leer pero una vez que me di cuenta que eran francesas, eso era de alguna forma más fácil._

—_He estado trabajando en restaurar la sección del libro. Ella sufrió algunos daños por el calor en un incendio décadas atrás y ha sido un problema conseguir el barniz y descubrir el libro. Es especial, sólo lo sé._

_Miré otra vez y formé la palabra Chrétien. —Es en Francés. Ese es el nombre, Christian, justo ahí. —Señalé._

_Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su voz emocionada —¿Lo es?_

—_Sí. Y estoy seguro que dice, Le conte du Graal. ¿La Historia del Grial? —Miré a Bella y me encogí de hombros—. La mujer en la pintura es llamada Lady Percival, ¿cierto? ¿No es Percival quien encontró el Santo Grial en las leyendas del Rey Arturo?_

—_¡Oh mi Dios, Edward! —Agarró mi brazo por la emoción—. ¡Claro! Percival es su historia. ¡Lo descifraste! Lady Percival está sosteniendo ciertamente un libro muy raro, Edward. ¡Sabía que lo era! Una de las primeras historias del Rey Arturo que alguna vez se ha escrito; De regreso en el doceavo siglo. Ese libro es "Chrétien de Troyes", La Historia de Percival y el Grial. —Miró fijamente la pintura, su rostro resplandeciendo con felicidad y alegría pura, y yo alcancé mi celular y tomé una imagen de ella. Una foto del perfil de Bella sonriendo a Lady Percival._

—_Bueno, estoy feliz que pude ayudarte, nena._

_Ella saltó sobre mí y me besó en los labios, sus brazos se envolvieron con fuerza a mí alrededor. Era el más increíble sentimiento en el mundo._

—_¡Lo hiciste! Me ayudaste tanto. Voy a llamar a la Sociedad Mallerton hoy y decirles lo que descubriste. Ellos estarán interesados, estoy segura. La exhibición de su cumpleaños viene en un par de semanas… Me pregunto si querrán incluir esto…_

_Bella divagó emocionadamente, diciéndome todo lo que pude alguna vez haber querido conocer sobre libros raros, pinturas de libros raros, y la conservación de pinturas de libros raros. Su rostro se sonrojó por la emoción de resolver un misterio, pero esa sonrisa y ese beso valía su peso en oro para mí._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y traté de enfocarme. Mi cabeza se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada con una tabla. La botella de Van Gogh estaba casi vacía a la mitad y las colillas de Djarum esparcidas encima de mi escritorio donde mi mejilla estaba entumida, llenando mi nariz con clavos de olor rancio y tabaco. Levanté mi cara de la cima del escritorio y acuné mi cabeza en mis manos, sostenidas en los codos firmemente plantados.

El mismo escritorio donde la había puesto y follado sólo una pocas horas antes. Si, follado. Eso había sido sexo puro y sin remordimientos, y tan bueno que mis ojos picaron por el recuerdo. La luz en mi móvil parpadeó locamente. Me voltee para no tener que ver. Sabía que ninguna de esas llamadas sería de ella, de todas formas.

Bella no me llamaría. Ciertamente no. La única pregunta era, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que yo tratara de llamarla?

Era de noche ahora. Oscuro afuera. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Estaba horriblemente herida y enojada? ¿Llorando? ¿Siendo reconfortada por sus amigos? ¿Odiándome? Si, probablemente todo eso, y no podía ir con ella y hacerla sentir mejor tampoco. _Ella no te quiere._

Así que así es como se siente. Estar enamorado. Necesitaba enfrentar algunas verdades sobre Bella y lo que le había hecho. Así que me quedé en mi oficina y lo enfrenté. No podía ir a casa. Había tanto de ella allí todavía, y ver sus cosas solo me volvería loco. Me quedaría aquí esta noche. Tal vez para siempre.

Saqué mi culo fuera de la silla y me puse de pie. Vi un trozo de tela rosa en el piso y supe lo que era. Sus bragas de encaje. Era agonizante recogerlas. Las puse dentro de mis bolsillos y fui hasta la puerta trasera hacia la suite adjunta.

La suite tenía una cama y una ducha, una televisión y una pequeña cocina, todo con lo más alto de la línea. El departamento de soltero perfecto para el hombre profesional ocupado quien trabaja hasta tarde y no tiene motivo para manejar hasta casa.

O más como un departamento para follar. Aquí es donde traigo mujeres si quiero follarlas. Claro, siempre después de la jornada laboral y ellas nunca se quedan toda la noche. Despido a mis "citas" mucho antes del amanecer.

Todo antes de que encontrara a Bella. Nunca quise traerla aquí.

Ella era distinta desde el comienzo. Especial. _Mi hermosa chica americana._

Bella ni siquiera sabía de esta suite. Ella lo habría averiguado en apenas dos segundos y me odiaría por traerla aquí. Froté mi pecho y traté de mantener calmado el dolor que me quemaba. Abrí la regadera y me desvestí.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mí, me incliné contra el azulejo y enfrenté exactamente donde me encontraba. _Lo jodiste de nuevo y ella no_ _te quiere ahora._

Era tiempo de aceptar el hecho de que mi hermosa chica americana me había dejado por segunda ocasión. La primera vez lo hizo a hurtadillas a la mitad de la noche porque estaba aterrorizada por un mal sueño. Esta vez, solamente se dio la vuelta y huyó de mí sin mirar atrás. Pude verlo en su cara y no fue miedo lo que hizo que se fuera. Era total devastación por la traición al descubrir que le había ocultado la verdad. Había roto su confianza. Aposté muy alto y perdí.

La urgencia de jalarla y hacerla quedarse era tan grande que golpee la pared y probablemente rompí algo para impedir que se fuera. Me dijo que nunca más la contactara de nuevo.

Cerré la regadera y salí, el sonido desolado del goteo del agua drenándose hizo que mi corazón doliera más del vacío. Desdoblé una toalla afelpada y empujé mi cabeza en ella. Me quedé observando mi imagen en el espejo mientras mi rostro se revelaba.

Desnudo, mojado y miserable. Solo. Me di cuenta de otra verdad mientras me miraba a mi mismo, un hijo de puta.

Nunca es un muy largo tiempo. Tal vez pueda ser capaz de darle un día o dos, pero nunca estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión. Estaba también el hecho que ella seguía necesitando protección de una amenaza que podía ser peligrosa. No podía permitir que algo le pasara a la mujer que amo. Nunca_. _Sonreí en el espejo, mi inteligencia me divierte aun en mi estado de pena; porque había encontrado un ejemplo perfecto del uso correcto de la palabra _nunca._

* * *

**NOS VEMOS!. . .. . . :)**


End file.
